Becoming Cullen
by Firetoflame
Summary: What if twenty years after Renesmee's birth, another child-like immortal was to walk into the lives of the Cullen's with a gift so awesome and terrible it could threaten their very existence? What would this new addition mean for the family and how would it affect the delicate façade they worked so hard to create? (Story about Cullen's lives after Breaking Dawn with all characters)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

**From Immortal Blood**

Leaves rustled overhead, scratching against each other like nails on a chalkboard, as Evelyn made her way through the thick trees of the Washington peninsula. The sound made her cringe and clench her jaw tightly as if that might make the screeching stop or at least more bearable. Her fingers worked diligently to clasp themselves around thin folds of faded yellow, vinyl fabric, attempting to pull the edges of the broken zipper on her rain jacket closer together to keep the cold away, but holding her arms close to her body threw off her already shaky balance, and when she fell there was nothing to break her fall.

Evelyn looked up, half expecting to see the bare tops of the trees come alive like decaying corpse-like hands that wanted to chase her away for trespassing on the sereneness of the woods. She couldn't help but feel as if she was not welcome here. Who would want someone like her around? The sky was a deep shade of grey, ominous and angry at her as it hung overhead, like a looming shadow, chasing her from the brightly lit, sun-filled past, and into a dark and unknown future. But it was _her_ fault. _She_ was the monster after all.

The tightly packed wooden tree trunks made her wandering journey slow, even with her above average speed. Evelyn, who looked about seven, somehow knew her legs made her faster; somehow they carried her farther in much less time than other children her age. She had recognized the things that made her different from other kids, the things that set her apart, growing up in the orphanage, and that's when she began understanding what she was, the creature she had become, and at the same time she started hating herself for it.

Evelyn Smith was named after no-one in particular as far as she knew—Evelyn because those were the words she heard frantically whispered as she was ripped wildly from the womb by the cold hands of the male vampire that turned her mother from human to monster. Just as the venom began to course through Evelyn's unborn body she had been torn from her mother, allowing the change to heal her mother's fresh wounds, but not before some of the venom could take hold and alter Evelyn's very existence forever.

She was human in every way possible—except in the ways that she was part vampire—but Smith seemed like an appropriate surname. It was common and simple but most of all it was inconspicuous. It wouldn't draw attention to her angelic like features, or pale complexion. It made people pass over the fact her brilliant green eyes were forever tainted with a ring of crimson, as deep and red as a ruby. It would hide the abnormalities in the way she spoke, or thought, cloaking her advanced intellect. Her mind was so quick and observant that she could remember the first hours of her birth with vivid clarity. She could recall long passages from literary works and do large problem sums in her head. Evelyn could devour large books with small print in an hour if left undisturbed. The only thing about her that did not seem to betray the person Evelyn was trying to be was the fact she appeared to age in the same way a normal child would. _Most of the time._

Her mother had fled from the horrific scene of her human death and then shortly after her vampire rebirth, with her new mate clinging to her arm. Without even a look or concerned gesture she left Evelyn to perish in the cold Vermont winter. Why did she just leave her to die? If she was so stone-hearted and cruel why had her mother not just killed her like vampires kill humans and disposed of her tiny body? There was no real reason to explain this, as Evelyn had not been in contact with her mother ever. She didn't know if she was alive or if she had been killed by a stronger and more ferocious beast. And even if her mother was alive, Evelyn doubted that she even remembered the daughter she had left behind.

Evelyn's saving grace had arrived in the form of an elderly hiker who, by happenstance, had been following the sound of somewhat musical childlike whimpers through the snow until he came upon the tiny swaddled bundle. At six days old she had been left by the hiker and his wife, both too old to start a family, at St. Andrews Hospital for Sick Children. From there a stout, cheery cheeked social worker had placed Evelyn with a foster family: a young couple dying to be parents to a little girl with green eyes and a cherub-like face. And though these people did not know her or where she came from, they loved her.

But at six months Evelyn made a mistake that still haunted her nightmares each night. As she lied against her mother's shoulder, being gently rocked to sleep, the sweet smell of blood that always lingered against her mother's skin became too overwhelming. Evelyn, with barely her front teeth (though they were incredibly sharp), sunk her face into the crook of her mother's neck, letting the sweet blood fill her mouth. A bone chilling scream ripped from her foster mother as she dropped Evelyn on the bed, clasping a shaking hand over the fresh wound. Immediately the gash began to heal but it was too late to stop the inevitable.

Her mother died in the hospital three days later, her condition unfamiliar to the doctors who worked tirelessly to try and save her. And that's when Evelyn discovered that she was not only venomous but toxic. She could not turn humans into vampires, because her venom simply killed them. And the blood that smelt and tasted so good to Evelyn was her own brand of poison. It wreaked havoc on Evelyn's small body, setting her limbs on fire, making her shudder and shake until her foster dad, who was grief stricken and had very little child rearing experience, could no longer care for the part-vampire hybrid that was quickly changing before his eyes.

Not only did the blood make Evelyn physically sick, it mutated her human cells. It was as if she had been put in a time machine that was stuck on fast forward. She experienced accelerated growth. In a period of two days she aged what could only be observed as six months. Wrought with the grief of losing his wife, her foster dad failed to comprehend her miraculous change, as the now twelve month old Evelyn, who could walk and babble, was returned to the foster system.

After several more mysterious deaths and two more experiences of accelerated growth Evelyn was placed in an orphanage, being labeled a problem child, where she spent three years around wild, wide-eyed children, teaching herself to be disciplined around the tantalizing smell of blood. As much as she craved it, she knew her body would reject it and slowly Evelyn was able to blend in, almost well enough that she seemed invisible, sitting for hours by the second story window of the orphanage, just waiting for something to happen: anything that would make the mundanely insignificant hours of her days pass with a little more purpose. That something did happen, and her name was Beth: a scrawny, freckle-faced eleven year old with knobbly knees and a space between her front teeth. Gap-tooth Beth, the kids at the orphanage called her.

It was a sunny afternoon, the kind the kids liked because the caretakers would take them to the park. There were all sorts of children around—old, young, some with parents and some without. Beth was arguing with a boy about saving spots in line for the monkey bars. It all happened so fast, the boy threw his hands out and Beth slid across the asphalt, turning her knobbly knees and the palms of her hands into a bloody mess of skin that looked as if it had been peeled with a cheese grater. It was only when the tears erupted from Beth's eyes, shattering Evelyn's concentration that she realized she had moved from her spot on the swing set to hovering above Beth, her mouth-watering with venom and saliva.

As soon as she reigned in her bloodlust, Evelyn sprinted, without any concern for the human eyes that were following her inhuman movements. She sprinted from the park, deep into the surrounding forests, knowing she could never return. She could never put those kids in danger. She was a monster. A blood thirsty monster that was capable of killing. How could she have been so careless? So reckless? Evelyn ran and ran until her breath failed her. She collapsed on her knees, clutching her chest through whimpered sobs.

The ground was soft and warm, heated by the August sun. Slowly she pushed herself up from the soft grass and began to walk. She had started walking and for four months had not stopped, except to sleep and of course eat, whenever she had the opportunity to steal a piece of fruit or a loaf of bread from a local market or the outside of a small shop vendor.

Evelyn had been wandering aimlessly, staying as far away from the human population as she could, her new purpose in life to protect them from the blood-hungry creature she could become, but the journey had made her weak and frail, almost a walking corpse of skin and bones. And now, as the wind began to whip around her thin limbs, the frigidly cold November air biting at parts of her unclothed skin, she knew she needed shelter. And that's when a secluded house, with tall, floor to ceiling windows and an armada of expensive vehicles parked in the driveway came into view. It wasn't exactly what she had been hoping for. She might be asking for trouble, but it was her only hope for protection from the cold, especially since a thick band of heavy snow clouds had settled in the sky above her in the small town of Forks, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

**'Emmett don't crush her'**

Edward Cullen was impatiently waiting for a phone call as he tapped his foot rhythmically against the hard wood floor of his family's home. He had reluctantly agreed for his daughter, Renesmee, to travel across country with her—he hated to admit it but the imprinting made it rather impossible—boyfriend. Jacob Black, a close family friend, werewolf, and inconsequently the love of his daughters life had taken her on a cross country trip, something his daughter had claimed was a rite of passage. He hadn't so much agreed to the trip as he had been blackmailed to agree by his daughter, who seemed to possess the same control over him as her mother did.

After being called a control-freak (which was totally not true) and being accused of trampling on his daughters privacy simply because he could read her mind, Renesmee had started with the timeless arguments of _I'm not a baby_, _I'm legally an adult_, _you can't tell me what to do_, _you just don't want me to go because you hate Jacob_ and so on and so on until Edward felt like the most horrible parent in existence. Renesmee had finished Edward off with a good bought of waterworks. That's the one thing he hated about her being half human; she could still cry, which always tugged on Edwards heartstrings and he always caved. He was useless against those damn tears.

"Just relax, she'll call," Bella said, flipping through a magazine without really reading any of it. She looked at the supermodels dressed in fabulous clothing that she knew Alice would try to make her wear if she actually thought about the outfits long enough or visualized herself in them, so instead she just examined how fake the human models looked, with their layers of caked on makeup and airbrushed skin.

Even though it was a still photo, Bella's eyes were sharp enough to pick up the inconsistencies that the photographers had tried to hide. The truth was that people—humans—are not that flawless. Bella was surrounded by flawless, she knew nothing but flawless: the perfectness of her vampire family was eons above what mortal beings classified as pretty. The fake tan and fake eyelashes another model donned told her that much. Bella couldn't believe she used to be one of those teenagers that would take a passing glance at the magazines and then later cringe at her own reflection in the mirror. Bella shook off the trivial thoughts. They were meaningless; merely a distraction for her mind. She was worried about something and Alice kept shooting her nervous glances from the kitchen, which wasn't helping. If Alice was worried than how could this afternoon possibly turn out well? Edward was going to freak out.

Bella bit the bottom of her lip anxiously, a human trait she managed to retain after her change, which Edward found endearing. Her mind was busy fretting over the fact this coming phone call was bound to make Edward angry. She wouldn't have minded if Renesmee chose today to forget to call. But she knew her daughter wouldn't forget—she was part vampire and she didn't forget things. Plus Jacob had been given explicit instructions by Edward to make sure they checked in daily and he wouldn't risk Edward's wrath.

"But it's almost two o'clock and still, nothing!" Edward protested by slamming his fist against the window. The glass shuddered like a distant thunder.

"It's not two yet Edward, don't worry, she'll call," Bella muttered. If Jacob knew what was good for him he would make Renesmee call. On the other hand, if Renesmee knew what was good for her, she would postpone the inevitable conversation for as long as possible. Bella kept praying for one more day but she knew it would be today. She suddenly had the urge to return to the cottage so she was not present when the phone rang, but she knew all too well that Edward would just follow her there and then she would be alone with him as his tyrannical outburst. Perhaps that's why Renesmee had waited until she was on the other side of the country, with Jacob and his Rabbit, (yes, the Rabbit was still running) before bringing it up with her dad. Bella shrugged subconsciously to herself, it was too late to turn back now.

"I said once a day, every day, at two. Is that so hard?" Edward was pacing now, moving back and forth at speeds a human eye would not be able to see.

"Seriously Edward, you're going to stomp a hole through the floor and Esme is going to be upset. You know she just had the wood stained."

"Wood-smood," Edward mumbled. But that got him a well-deserved snarl from the kitchen, where Esme and Alice were trimming a flower arraignment. "Sorry," he mumbled under his breath, knowing Esme would hear him. "But how can you be so trusting, Bella? It's driving me mad, insane even, waiting twenty four hours between calls."

Bella bit her tongue to prevent herself from agreeing with the insane part. It wouldn't help the matter at hand. "Well, she hasn't been late yet and I trust Jacob."

"Well, I don't!"

"Yes, you do," Bella nodded, ignoring her husband's jibe at Jacob.

"Not anymore, not since-"

"Nothing's changed," Bella insisted, cutting off Edward's never-ending worrying. And you once had to trust him enough to leave Renesmee's life in his hands. Remember?"

Edward grimaced. He couldn't believe Bella was playing _that _card. He didn't want to think of the day the Volturi had come to destroy his family for thinking Renesmee was an immortal child, frozen at a stage of uncontrollable, unmanageable, blood-driven desire. According to Alice, that day could have turned out a whole lot different than it had and he and Bella would have left their only child in the hands of Jacob Black. Edward had trusted him enough then to know he would take care of Renesmee if he and Bella had been killed by the Volturi's guard. But now it was different. Jake and Renesmee's relationship had changed. They were no longer in that platonic friendship like Bella and Jacob had once had. They were both changing and Edward didn't like it, not one bit.

"That was before. She's older now," he spat angrily. It wasn't like Jake was just babysitting a five year old anymore. Their relationship was becoming steadily more serious and it frightened Edward, possibly more than the entire Volturi guard descending upon them.

"Exactly, she's older now. She's wiser. You have to trust her too, Edward. Jake just wants her to be happy. We've literally been over this a million times. You can read his mind; you know what he's thinking."

Oh, Edward knew very well what Jacob was thinking, and that's why he was so on edge. One day Jake's thoughts about Nessie were all _she's so cute_, _isn't that adorable_, _is she hungry_, _does she want to go play_. Then suddenly one day his head was filled with thoughts about the way her hair smelled and how he liked to watch her when she walked. Edward had almost killed him for that one. "Well she's still a child, she's barely lived," he spat.

"She's older than me when I had her, Edward."

"That is not making me feel better, Bella. I wish you would stop defending the wolf."

"Just calm down, darling; Jake is taking good care of her."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Edward muttered, clasping his hand to his forehead. Was it possible for a vampire to feel faint?

Bella sighed. Edward was already frustrated and he hadn't even spoken to his daughter yet. _Where was Jasper and his mood control when you needed him?_

At that moment Alice disappeared upstairs, returning a moment later with Jasper in tow. She forced him onto the couch with a quick peck on his cheek. Jasper looked from her to Bella, seemingly confused by the anxious emotions. Alice whispered something into his ear and he smirked, catching Bella's eye, who then looked at Alice whispering a silent _thanks_. Alice grinned knowingly, tapping her temple.

"I always know," she muttered.

Edward stared at her, but shook it off. He wasn't really paying attention. And he wouldn't until after he received the phone call. It was the same thing with him every day. The world would simply not spin until he had heard from Renesmee.

It was 1:55 PM, five minutes to go.

"I can't wait any longer, call your daughter and tell her to come home. She's been gone long enough; three weeks across country is sufficient. I want her home now!" he said, frantically shoving the phone at his wife.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous," Bella mused softly.

"Fine then, Alice, where are they? I'm going to get her," he asked through clenched teeth, grabbing his keys and heading for the Volvo.

"Edward you know very well that I can't see her future when Jake's with her."

"Yah, that's probably the way she likes it," Emmett said, snickering from across the room. "Ow," he groaned. Rose had punched his shoulder, but didn't bother trying to hide her smile. Up until now Emmett and Rosalie had been immersed in a game of checkers. And as if it was rehearsed, Emmett caught the lamp that shot straight from Edward's direction aimed at his head and righted it on the nearest coffee table before Esme walked in. Emmett whistled nonchalantly and Esme looked suspiciously from Edward to Emmett and back again.

"Knock it off you two," she said, pointing an accusing finger at them both. "That's an antique."

"Everything you own is antique," Emmett scoffed. But before he or Edward could apologize the phone rang. It barely finished the first droning tone before Edward had it pressed against his ear.

"Renesmee?"

"Dad, guess what Jake and I just saw? The Grand Canyon, it was amazing. I wish you could see it. We'll have to come back someday with mom. It's just, wow!" Renesmee's voice trailed off in excitement.

"Ask her if she's stopping by Renee's on their way back?" Bella whispered from her chair.

"Your mother wants to know if you're going to visit your grandmother before you head home?"

"Yah and Jake was also thinking about going to see Rebecca. And maybe spending a couple of weeks in Florida instead of just a couple of days, it's so sunny there and warm. We hardly ever leave Forks and I don't know if you noticed but the sun hardly ever shines there," Renesmee said sarcastically.

Bella chuckled but Edward roared, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are supposed to be pulling into this driveway a week from today. Jacob Black, don't pretend you aren't listening, I can hear your wolfish snickering."

"Hey pops!"

Bella could hear Jake's cheerful voice coming through the receiver. Edward ground his teeth together hard. If only he could reach through the phone and ring Jacob's neck. Emmett barked a laugh that echoed through the house like a lingering taunt that only managed to fuel Edward's anger.

"But dad," Renesmee began.

"No buts, Renesmee. That was the deal!"

"But mom said!"

"Mom said?" Edward paused. "What did your mother say?" he said icily.

Edward turned, his narrowed eyes on Bella, who was still lounging on the white leather chair, pretending to be uninterested. Her face was the definition of calm and poise but inside her stomach was churning. Oh, crud! She had been outed by her daughter. Now what?

Emmett grinned. "Twenty on Edward," he whispered at Jasper.

Jasper looked at Alice for some help with the immediate future as she walked by with a vase of roses to place on the mantle. She rolled her eyes. "Don't start, Jazz," she murmured. "Besides, you know I'd never bet against Bella." Alice winked at him.

Jasper grinned, "Twenty on Bella then."

"I'm not fighting my husband," Bella muttered in mock horror. She really hoped this argument didn't lead to a wrestling match. She didn't want to tear up her clothes and give Alice a reason to go all America's Next Top Model on her.

"Definitely not in the house," Esme agreed, as Carlisle pulled her down next to him on the sofa. He planted a kiss on her cheek without looking away from his work. He was flipping through patient charts, updating records from memory.

"Renesmee, you start next semester at Harvard. You are supposed to be home with us for the next month," Edward argued.

"I'm not going anymore."

"What do you mean anymore? So you're not coming home next week and now you're not going to school? I'm not sure Jake is the best influence on you."

Edward could almost hear Renesmee roll her eyes, "This has nothing to do with Jake, dad, it was my decision and mom said…"

"Renesmee, I have to call you back. And no that does not mean she's off the hook Jacob Black, it means I have to have a discussion with her mother. And you better answer the phone when I call back young lady or I will track you down and drag you back home myself, is that understood?"

"Bet you couldn't find me," Renesmee mumbled away from the receiver as Jake snorted, but Edward caught most of it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, okay; understood loud and clear. I'll answer the stupid phone, geez," she muttered angrily. Edward could hear Jacob mocking him in the background.

"Shut up Jacob," he said just as Renesmee slammed her cell closed. Edward closed his eyes and clasped his forehead in frustration. It was such a human gesture that Bella was momentarily captivated. "Bella, can I have a word with you, in private?" he was fighting to keep his composure.

Emmett snickered as Alice stopped humming the familiar tune that she had been carrying on throughout the conversation, as if nothing interesting was happening. "Oh Edward give the girl a break, she's not ready to jump into university," Alice chimed as she busied herself by fluffing the pillows Jasper had been leaning against, for the hundredth time. She had been mindlessly rearranging the pillows so often for the past several minutes, trying to 'see' how this conversation would end up, that she didn't notice that the once square pillows were now a funny oblong shape until Jasper clasped her hands and forced her to stop.

"You're killing the pillow honey," he said smirking. Alice looked down at the puffs of stuffing that were now protruding through the seams.

"You're in on this too?" Edward gaffed at her, taking her concentration away from the destruction she had been causing.

"Of course, who do you think packed her bag for the extra-long trip?" Alice asked as if it the answer was obvious and Edward was being overly obtuse in his questioning.

Edward laughed under his breath, but not in a humorous way, it was more of an insane type of laughter. He felt a wave of cool calmness cascade around him from Jasper's direction and he pushed red hot anger back at him twice as hard. He was not in the mood to have his emotions manipulated.

"The agreement was that she was to go to Harvard for a semester to see what she thinks of it. I don't want her settling down in La Push with Jacob yet. It's too soon. There is so much she should do first," Edward began.

"She doesn't want to settle Edward, but she's not ready for university, just let her be. It's just a year. One little year and then she'll buckle down and go to school wherever you want her to go." Bella crossed her arms defiantly and looked at her husband.

"Edward you're putting too much pressure on the girl, just let her have some fun," Alice said in a know-it-all kind of way.

"Oh yah, 'some fun' with Jacob; does that involve something along the lines of riding motorcycles and jumping off cliffs?" Edward spat. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett snorted. Carlisle rocked his head back and forth as if he was debating the validity of Edward's point. It was a fatherly type of gesture, fitting for Carlisle's personality and his role as head of the family.

Bella looked confused. "If you are referring to the escapades I had while still human then I must assure you that those were completely my fault. Jake had nothing to do with them. In fact I would say that if anything I was the bad influence," she said lightly, reminiscing about crashing the motorcycle Jake spent months refurbishing and the one and only time she participated in the thrilling and slightly dangerous sport of cliff diving.

"Oh, wonderful, then she's already got the reckless genes inside her," Edward mused. "That's all we need."

Bella sighed, "I wasn't in the best frame of mind if I recall correctly, which was partly your fault. Besides she's less breakable than I was, Edward," she quipped.

"But she's not infallible," he shot back.

"No, she's not infallible," Bella agreed. She didn't want to argue with him. It took far too much effort trying to stay mad when she looked into his perfect face. "Edward you just have to trust her. This is what she wants, just give her some space."

"Oh, I'll give her space, just you wait, a two by two metal cell of space." Edward was talking to himself now. He began dialing Renesmee again but Bella stole the phone from his hands and hung up.

"Don't call her right now, you're angry and she's upset. You'll only make things worse and then she really won't talk to you. Give it time, think it over and come around. Besides I already said yes."

"And you're the boss, is that it?" Edward mused.

"Yes, I'm the boss, and Harvard really appreciated the donation to the new Cullen wing of the library," Bella said standing. She skipped lightly towards her husband and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his face towards her so she could reach his lips.

Edward wasn't pleased by the turn of events but couldn't refuse his wife when she was so eager for his approval and forgiveness.

Emmett groaned in disgust, "A fight would have been so much better. You two are so boring."

Everyone laughed and Jasper fed that emotion through the household until the tension had completely disappeared. He didn't like it when they were fighting; it gave him an emotional headache.

"Well, that was as uneventful as Alice said it would be," Rosalie muttered.

"You knew too?" Edward gasped in disbelief.

"We all knew, Edward. Renesmee has just been complaining about having to go to school, more or less, for the last six months. You know, for all the mind reading and stuff, you can be really dense." Rosalie stood and turned to look at Emmett. "Come on, you said your jeep needed new shocks. Let's go.

Rosalie pulled Emmett from the floor where the checker board was spread out.

"But I was winning," Emmett protested.

"I only let you think you were winning, babe," Rosalie said grinning. Emmett waved her off.

"She's telling the truth," Alice said easily. She was perched on the back of the couch now, her legs crossed as she examined her fingernails with extreme interest, mumbling something about a manicure.

Emmett looked over at her. "Yah, right!"

"Two moves," Alice said holding up her fingers in a V shape. "Then you were finished."

Rose laughed, dragging Emmett and his slack-faced jaw down the hall. They disappeared into the garage as Edward mentally cursed himself for not picking up on Renesmee's disappointment about having to go to school. She had obviously worked hard to hide it from him so she wouldn't disappoint him and had waited until she was far away before telling him. _Could he be that unreasonable? Or was Renesmee just that stubborn? _She was half her mother's daughter after all, and had definitely inherited Bella's pre-vampire stubbornness.

"What the hell is that?"

Most of the Cullen's froze, hearing Emmett swear loudly from the garage, but it wasn't until they heard Rosalie shriek, "Emmett don't crush her!" that they actually moved.

Alice sat patiently on the couch with Jasper. She already knew what was happening and had obviously enlightened Jasper. He still seemed mildly curious though. Alice had decided that unless it was a matter of life and death she was no longer sharing the monotonous details of her visions with anyone but Jasper because she claimed it took the fun out of life.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

**Half-a-Vamp, give or take some DNA**

The garage was a deep concrete jungle, cluttered with spare tires, gas cans, electric tools and a huge stereo system, compliments of Emmett. It could have easily served as an average sized house on its own but instead was built to hold the Cullen's massive collection of exotic and expensive vehicles. Carlisle moved swiftly with Esme by his side to where Rosalie was standing against the far wall. She was frozen, starring down at a small girl who was huddled in the corner of the garage, looking shaken and terrified. Emmett had apparently picked up the tarp she was hiding in and tossed it, less then gently, into the corner of the garage to make room to rearrange the cars Rosalie was about to work on.

The girl crouched, frozen somewhere between huddling in the fetal position and meaning to sprint from the garage. Edward and Bella motioned to Carlisle to do something, he was the doctor after all; people usually trusted him. He stepped forward tentatively, hands extended to reach for the girl and that's when her daze seemed to snap and she disappeared, sprinting between Emmett and Rosalie like a flash of lightning. She darted quickly for a child, the vampire family noted, whizzing between the vehicles and towards the door. Edward was faster though and he blocked her way. Her green eyes froze like the flat plane of a puddle about to be jumped in. She skidded to a halt as Edward made a grab for her.

Somehow she managed to avoid his vampire reflexes which startled him, though he made no mention of it at that moment. The girl doubled back around Emmett's jeep, clipping her shoulder on the side-view mirror of the Volvo, attempting to get to the side door that opened onto a deck surrounded by miles of secluded forest, but Esme and Carlisle had moved to block her there. She winced, gripping her throbbing shoulder, spinning in a circle, looking from each beautiful pale face to the next.

The girl looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a massive transport trailer, or better yet, like a deer that had been caught off guard by a thirsty vampire. Rosalie felt the vulnerability emanating from the girl and she reached out to touch her arm reassuringly. They were not going to hurt her, but it wasn't everyday a child showed up in their house. They never had anyone so small or precious around, especially now that Renesmee was fully grown.

But as Rose reached out, the girl went as rigid as a statue and then fell limp. Her eyes rolled back until only the whites were showing. It was creepy, even to a bunch of vampires whose eyes could vary from black to gold and even a deep shade of crimson if they had an 'accident': as in accidently drinking human blood, opposed to their usual vegetarian diet of animal blood. The girl seemed to topple in slow motion, but before she could hit the ground, Emmett had his massive hand under her, supporting her entire body weight on the palms of his fingers. Swiftly he picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

They took her inside to find that Alice had already made a spot for her on the couch.

"What happened?" Emmett mumbled looking at Carlisle, his unspoken words almost seemed to helplessly say _do something_ to the seasoned doctor of the family.

"I think she fainted, poor thing, she's so weak," Rosalie said, clutching the girl's thin fingers gently in her own. They felt like brittle twigs that could be snapped easily from high up branches of the pine trees that surrounded the house. It frightened Rosalie to think of how breakable the girl was and she immediately released her hand.

Carlisle nodded. "She may be in shock. It could be stress induced. She looks really malnourished."

"Do you think she's homeless?" Bella asked, looking at the girls clothes. Her thin jacket was torn, frayed at the sleeves and her jeans had obvious rips over the knees, covered in thick layers of mud, as if she had fallen and skidded across the ground many times. Her running shoes were worn down, almost to the soles and there was a hole where the sock surrounding her pinky toe would touch the cold hard ground as she walked.

"Possibly," Carlisle nodded. He had seen street kinds like her before over the years of working as a doctor. Her pale skin, sunken eyes and chapped lips spoke of dehydration. There was a layer of filth covering her entire body, as if she was in need of a good scrubbing. Her eyes had a thin crust around them, probably attributed to many sleepless, tearful nights. The tight ringlets that framed her heart-shaped face looked as if they may have once been a pale white-blonde, but the grime shadowed the colour making it more of a greyish-brown. But despite all that, the little girl was strikingly beautiful, almost angel-like.

Emmett laid the girl carefully on the couch. She was tiny, not just in height but stature. Rosalie noticed the way her ribs were visible through the thin shirt whenever the little girl took a breath, which wasn't as often as it should have been. At first Rosalie thought something was wrong and asked Carlisle. With a knowing nod Carlisle placed his hand against the little girl's sternum and felt for the rise and fall of her chest while watching the second hand of his watch. For five minutes the family sat in an eerie silence. No one moved. The ticking of Carlisle's wrist watch and the shallow breathing from the little girl seemed to rattle like thunder in the still house.

"Odd," Carlisle said.

"What is?" Rosalie asked, frowning slightly.

"Well, the average adult should take between 12 and 20 breaths every minute. A child should take more because their lungs are smaller. But she has only taken five breaths in the five minutes I have watched her. One per minute," Carlisle clarified, more to himself than anyone.

"Is that bad?" Alice inquired, leaning past Jasper for a better view of the girl. She nodded as if confirming a vision to herself.

"It is unusual. I can't possibly see how her body is being provided with enough oxygen, but she doesn't seem to be in any type of respiratory distress. Her colour is good, there's no blue tinge around her lips or nail beds." Carlisle squeezed the little girl's nail. It turned white under the pressure of his finger then red again as he released it. "Her capillary refill is normal," he stated. "Let me get my bag and I'll check her oxygen saturation just to be sure." Carlisle disappeared up the stairs to his office.

Esme moved to sit on the couch by the little girl's feet. She let her hand trail down the girl's arm. "She's freezing."

"We'll get one of the quilts from the cupboard," Alice offered as she and Jasper disappeared.

Edward could hear them having a heated conversation about something but they returned after another second, and Alice was trying to hide whatever she had been thinking about earlier. _Stay out of my head Edward. _Her silent order made Edward frown and all the more curious about what Alice had seen. Edward shook his head, shrugged and then turned back to Carlisle as he appeared suddenly with an SPO2 monitor. He attached the free end to the girl's index finger and waited for the monitor to beep with a reading.

"Her heartbeat is strange, but her pulse is fine. Is that normal?" Edward asked Carlisle while they waited. They could all unmistakably hear the patter of her heart, buzzing like the wings of a hummingbird, so fast that it almost made no sound at all, definitely not the usual lub-dub of the average human, but with their keen vampire senses it was hard to miss. Carlisle didn't respond right away because the SPO2 monitor had finally beeped. It read out a bright red 97%, well within the normal range.

"No, her heartbeat is unlike any irregularity caused by human disease or infirmity. In some ways, it is almost like Renesmee's."

The way Carlisle said _human disease_ and the stark comparison he made to Renesmee, made the family turn to the little girl on the couch, and it might have been the way the light hit her face or the angle at which her head was tilted, but all at once they knew the girl before them was not completely human.

"So, if she is part vampire, how did she end up here?" Rose murmured. She had been sitting on the arm of the couch, above the girls head. She felt an unrelenting need to move closer but was afraid of hurting her; she was so fragile looking, like a china doll.

"Alice?" Edward asked, blatantly expecting an explanation.

She shrugged.

"I only knew we might have met up with her. But most of my visions had us running into her in the woods on our way to hunt. We probably would have run into her if Edward would have conceded to leave the house before hearing from Renesmee. But there's a storm blowing in, Emmett left the garage door open, she was probably looking for shelter, somewhere to spend the night," Alice shrugged again like it was a completely logical and obvious explanation.

"Have you seen anything else?" Carlisle asked.

Alice looked guiltily from Emmett, Rosalie, then to Edward. She had seen some _things_. "Stay out of my head," she shouted at Edward, then started mentally translating an English prayer into Latin. "I don't want to say anything yet." She looked at the worried expressions of her family. "It's nothing bad, I just want to let whatever is going to occur happen by itself, okay? I don't want to force anything along that isn't meant to be. Please Edward, stop!" Alice pushed her hands to her temples, groaning and then raced up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door with more force than necessary.

Esme shuddered as the chandelier over the table shook from the force.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked, attempting to get some clarification.

He smirked, and then shrugged, "Sorry. The lady has spoken." He flew up the stairs, disappearing after Alice, though he managed not to slam the door and Esme was pleased.

The remaining Cullen's sat with perplexed expressions, entranced by the girl and Alice's actions.

"What was that about?" Carlisle wondered aloud.

"I wish I knew," Edward said. "I hate when she does that. She fills her head with so much information it's impossible to read anything. It's almost as bad a looking at Bella and getting nothing but a solid black wall."

Bella shrugged. "She'll tell you when she's ready. So long as it's nothing bad, why worry?"

Esme nodded in agreement. Emmett stood behind Rosalie with his arms crossed. "Well what do we do with the girl? When she wakes up I mean."

Carlisle pursed his lips. "Well, the least we can do is give her something to eat and maybe she'll be able to tell us where she came from. If she's part vampire like Renesmee, she must have at least one immortal parent."

"Unless they're dead," Rose shrugged absently.

"Yes, that could be the case. Maybe we can help her get wherever it was that she was trying to go."

"She could stay with us for a while," Esme almost pleaded. "If she is like Renesmee, there is no need to hide what we are from her."

Carlisle wondered aloud.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Well, it's just that she seems to have some of the qualities Nessie has: the vampire beauty, the quickened heartbeat. She breathes less than a normal child, but at the same time, these things are less prominent then they were with Nessie. Is it possible that this child is less that half-vampire?"

"How would that be possible, Carlisle? How could she be a part-of-a-part vampire?"

"I don't know, it just seems as if the qualities that make her like us are faded." Carlisle opened one of the girl's eyes to check her pupils. "You see, green eyes, with just the hint of crimson lining the edges. It would be almost unnoticeable to a human, unless they knew exactly what they were looking for."

"So you're saying this girl is like one quarter vampire?" Bella asked confused. It didn't make sense.

"I don't know," Carlisle confessed. "I just felt as if I was starting to understand how Renesmee's DNA functioned. This child seems different in many ways and yet, similar. I would love to talk to her, find out about her life, about her habits, if she lives on blood, if she's venomous? It would be wonderful to have something to compare Renesmee's data to."

"What if she doesn't know she's part vampire?" Rosalie asked, looking particularly worried. The girl began to stir. "Maybe that's why she was so afraid of us."

"No, she was probably afraid of the incredible hulk over there who chucked her across the garage," Bella said nodding at Emmett. He sneered in an _oh very funny_ type of way.

"Well, either way," Edward began. "We're about to find out."

Long dark eyelashes began to flutter as the girl stirred, and suddenly her bright green eyes shot open, only to see eyes of brilliant gold looking back at her. _Many pairs of eyes_. For a second she wondered if she was in heaven but then noticed her shoulder hurt and she could remember running from these pale strangers. She should never have broken in. It was a mistake.

"Hello, little one," Carlisle said softly, kneeling beside the girl. He placed his hand on her forehead. The girl squirmed under his touch. "You gave us quite a scare," he said smiling gently.

Evelyn felt a shiver zip down her spine, but it wasn't because she was scared.

"Can you tell us your name?" Rosalie asked gently. The bright green eyes jumped up to meet her own and Rose felt her stomach do a little flip. It was a strange feeling that she couldn't place.

Evelyn refused to answer, but instead looked at Carlisle. "You're hands are cold," she said. Carlisle's eyes meet Edwards.

"Sorry, it must be cold in here," Carlisle forced a smile.

"No, it's warm in here. It's was just your hands."

Carlisle swallowed out of habit. Patients at the hospital always told him he had cold hands, but they were normally too obsessed with his beauty to care. His eyes grazed Esme's face. She had the tiniest hint of a grin on her lips. Just like Carlisle, she couldn't tell if the girl knew about vampires or not. Or if she could tell that they were vampires.

"Your skin is hard like ice," the girl pressed. It wasn't a question, but a statement. She reached out quickly to touch Rose's hand, which rested on the arm of the couch above her head. Rose felt herself jump at the warmness of the girl, whose hand flew back to her side in an inhuman flash. "I knew it," the girl said. "You're all cold like glass." Evelyn had a bright flash from the past, feeling the frozen glass like grip of the vampire that ripped her from her mother's womb.

Bella moved closer to examine the girl. She was sitting up now, with her knees drawn into her stomach. Her eyes darted wildly between them. Evelyn had never seen another vampire except in her memories. She didn't even know what to expect from a real life vampire. She didn't know if these people were real vampires, but her instincts told her they were not human. They were like what her mother had become, but in some ways they were different, she just didn't know how to put it into words.

"I've meet people like you before," Evelyn whispered, more to herself than anything. Bella raised her eyebrows at Edward. Evelyn began shaking her head. "What are you?" she asked blatantly, looking up at the Cullen's with questioning, almost accusing eyes.

"What do you think we are?" Carlisle asked, waiting for her response.

"A monster, just like me," the little girl said flatly. But she tilted her head as if she didn't believe it herself.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

**'I could kill you'**

The Cullen's shuddered at hearing themselves referred to as monsters. But it didn't last long because the little girl had gotten to her feet to turn and look at Emmett.

"You can't be vampires, but you feel like vampires," she said, looking directly at him. Emmett frowned, looking to see if someone was behind him, confused by the girl's direct address to him.

"Why would you say that?" Carlisle asked curiously, claiming her attention once more. At first he had been distracted by the girls accusation that they were monsters, he always assumed they did a good job of hiding their true nature. Then he heard the girl compare herself to them and was intrigued. But now she claimed they were like vampires but not vampires. This little girl understood a lot about their world but at the same time seemed completely naïve to it.

"Your eyes are the wrong colour," Evelyn whispered turning back to look at him. "They should be red, unless, maybe you are good vampires. Can there be good vampires?"

The little girl sat again on the couch to ponder her own question. Her curly ringlets danced beside her face. She yawned away the answer because she couldn't figure it out. She had never encountered such strange and beautiful creatures since her tragic birth; it was overwhelming to her senses, which were rather deprived from the lack of sleep and nourishment she had been getting over the past few weeks.

Esme chuckled at the girl's child-like reasoning. Good versus bad, associated with colour. Like light versus dark, associating a superhero from a villain.

Evelyn's stomach rumbled and she clasped at it subconsciously.

"Are you hungry?" Rosalie asked her. Evelyn seemed to consider her for a second then nodded.

Rosalie held out her hand, "Come with me, we'll find something in the kitchen." Evelyn inched closer to her, sizing up the hand. She placed her tiny fist in Rosalie's tentatively, bracing herself to pull back quickly. But Rosalie's hand squeezed her own gently and she found that the coolness of her touch actually felt good against her skin.

Rose and the rest of the Cullen's led Evelyn down the hall towards the rarely used kitchen. It was only stocked with food for when Renesmee was home or when Jake and the pack stopped by. Evelyn shot the rest of the Cullen's sideways glances, trying to observe all she could. She didn't feel threatened by them, but she didn't like the fact that there were so many of them. She sat at the table, where Rosalie pulled out a chair and waited patiently while she prepared a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Could I have another one?" Evelyn asked after devouring the first. Rosalie grinned, moving to retrieve the bread but Esme had beaten her to it. There was a plate of sandwiches waiting on the counter already. Rose had barely noticed the rest of them standing around the counter. She had been enthralled with the little girl; watching her sniff the bread, chew thoughtfully, lick the sticky peanut butter from her fingers. She even had to bite back a laugh when the little girl had looked at her plate, shocked to discover her sandwich was gone.

Rose placed the platter in front of the girl. She took two sandwiches, one for each hand and began munching them, one after the other.

Carlisle pulled out a chair and sat beside the girl. "My name is Carlisle, this is my family," he said gesturing around. "This is Rosalie and the big guy over there is Emmett. I know he looks scary but he's really a goofball. That's Edward and Bella," Carlisle said, pointing across the room. "They have a daughter named Renesmee, she's older now, but you kind of remind us of her. Alice and Jasper are probably still upstairs. And that is my wife, Esme."

Esme smiled and waved. Evelyn acknowledged them all with a nod.

"Can you tell us your name?" Carlisle asked.

Evelyn thought about it for a second. The strangers were weird. They wouldn't eat with her. They all just stared. Not talking, not moving, like they weren't even real. Sometimes they stopped breathing for a long time. Sometimes they seemed to talk to each other but their lips moved so fast she thought she just imagined it. But the blond man who was talking seemed nice and they had given her food. Plus if they really were vampires they hadn't tried to kill her. _Yet._

"Evelyn," she said through a mouth full of gooey bread.

"That's a pretty name," Rosalie told her.

Evelyn shrugged. "My friends called me Evie."

"Where are your friends now?" Carlisle asked.

"Back at the orphanage, I suppose," Evelyn said thoughtfully. She took another sandwich. For some reason she felt as if the hole where her stomach should be would never be full.

"Is that where you live?" Esme asked frowning. "At an orphanage?"

"I used to."

"Where do you live now?" Bella asked.

"Nowhere, I guess. I ran away."

"Why did you do that?" came Emmett's voice.

"I didn't want to kill any more people." Evelyn was beginning to get nervous. "I could kill you if I wasn't careful," she blurted without thinking. But instead of backing away these strangers were coming closer, looking worried, even sympathetic. Didn't they know how dangerous she was? Just as she was contemplating making a dash for the back door that seemed to open onto a green hillside, a tall man with golden haired walked into the kitchen followed but a short delicate woman who reminded Evelyn of a fairy. Her first instinct was _there are more of them? _The copper haired Edward seemed to laugh at her but she didn't know why. Then she remembered that Carlisle had told her that Alice and Jasper were upstairs. She assumed this was them.

_ She's thinking of running away, _Jasper thought out agreed with the nod of his head and then murmured something about calming her down.

Evelyn felt a rush of warm happiness trickle into her body. She didn't know where it came from but suddenly she felt very content just to sit at the table and eat as much as her heart desired. She wasn't nervous or skeptical of the strangers that surrounded her anymore, but it only lasted a few precious minutes.

"Evelyn?" Carlisle began. "You said you killed people before?"

She nodded, but looked away, angry tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She didn't want to talk about this. She felt a cool hand cover hers. It was Rosalie. Her golden eyes were warm and comforting. She didn't seem appalled by the fact Evelyn was a murderer; in fact, she didn't seem to care at all.

"How many people have you killed?" Carlisle pressed.

"Three," Evelyn whispered. Rosalie squeezed her hand and Evelyn tried to smile.

"How?" It was Jasper who spoke now. He had his head tilted, as if perplexed by this tiny girl. She couldn't be more than seven and had already developed the type of conscience that had plagued Jasper in the years before he found Alice. She was angry at herself and angry at her mother for leaving her as a baby all those years ago. She hated what she was. She hated the smell of blood that taunted her. How could someone so small possess so much self-loathing?

"I bit them!"

"Oh, you mean you turned them into vampires," Esme tried to correct her. Maybe the child associated that with dying.

"No they died. It was an accident, but they died. That's why nobody wanted me. And I didn't want to hurt Beth. She was mean sometimes, but she was just a little girl. She was bleeding and I didn't want to kill her so I made myself run away."

"So she's toxic to humans?" Rosalie asked Carlisle. Edward and Bella stood beside them.

"I suppose if what she tells us is the truth and she really only bit a human and they died then she must be toxic, but I'd have to analyze a swab of her saliva to be sure. If she drank fully from them they would have died, but it doesn't sound as if that's what she did. And if she had injected her venom into them they should have changed into vampires."

"Well, that doesn't make her any more or any less dangerous than us," Emmett shrugged. "If we bite a human our venom makes them a vampire, she just kills them. I know a lot of vampires who would classify those as the same things. And it's not like none of us have killed before, sometimes they weren't even accidents." Emmett shrugged as if to say _whatever_. It took a lot to get him worried and when something was actually bothering him or his family he assumed brute strength would be able to take care of it. He turned back towards the kitchen to find Jasper.

Carlisle pursed his lips, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I want to find out more about her, how she came to be in the orphanage. But I think she's exhausted. She could probably use a real nights rest; she looks like a walking corpse."

Bella nodded. "She can bunk in Renesmee's room upstairs for a while. Jake and Renesmee will be gone at least a couple of weeks, maybe more." She heard Edward grind his teeth. He motioned to walk away. "Where are you going?" Bella pleaded.

"I still have to call _your_ daughter back."

"She's only _my_ daughter when she's in trouble."

"I never said she was in trouble; in fact, it might be a good thing that she's not coming home right now."

Bella saw the look that flashed across Edwards face. The wheels in his beautiful head were spinning, fabricating something. Edward left the kitchen, leaving Rose, Bella, and Carlisle to ponder the little girl.

Alice and Esme had disappeared with her up to the bathroom. Edward could hear the water in the bathtub running. Emmett had taken Jasper out to hunt. Jasper really did have a great deal of self-control now, but the child smelled particularly sweet and there was no reason to provoke any type of 'accident' by being thirsty. Hopefully, if the girl stuck around for a while, Jasper would grow used to her smell, just as he had Renesmee and even most of the wolf pack.

Edward hit the speed dial for Renesmee's cell. It rang three times before she picked up. At first she didn't say anything.

"Renesmee?"

"Hi dad," she muttered, knowing she was about to be scolded.

"If you didn't want to go to school why didn't you just tell me, honey?"

Edward heard her suck in a deep breath and hold it. "I just want you to be happy, darling."

"I know," she sighed, "but I didn't want to disappoint you. And I knew you would be mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are. Mom probably threatened you and told you not to yell at me, but I know that tone of voice."

Edward laughed which surprised Renesmee. "What tone?"

"The one where you grit your teeth, get that funny smile on your face and pretend to be calm but are secretly fuming with anger."

"Renesmee, if you want to take some time off that's fine with me."

"Really?" Renesmee asked in disbelief.

"Yes, just don't make it all about Jake. I know you like him but if you haven't noticed I'm pretty sure he'd walk to the end of the world for you. It's not like you have to say goodbye to him. He wants you to explore the world. You have so many possibilities open to you, I just don't want you to close those doors and settle down too early. Jake will understand, and if he doesn't, I'll make him."

Edward heard Jacob chuckle through the speaker.

"Oh, daddy," Renesmee sighed. Her father was never going to completely accept that his daughter was in love with a shape shifting wolf. He didn't even let her use the 'L' word around Jake, unless it was just 'like', because there was definitely not allowed to be any love in their relationship, at least not said out loud anyways.

"And if you and Jake want to spend a few weeks in Florida with Renee and Phil than I think that's a wonderful idea. Make sure you say hi from everyone."

Edward expected Renesmee to be elated, but instead she was silent. "Dad, what's going on?"

Edward frowned. She was perceptive like her mother too.

"Two hours ago you were ready to drag me back to the house kicking and screaming and now you're all like _go, go, have fun_!" Renesmee questioned.

"It's nothing to worry about, there have just been some minor developments since I last talked to you and I think it would be best if you and Jake stayed away for a while, just until I make sure everything is safe."

"What's going on? Is someone in trouble?"

Edward could here Renesmee and Jake talking in muffled whispers. It sounded like Jake was trying to get the phone from her so he could hear better.

"Don't worry about anything; just have fun with Jake, er-just not too much fun." But Renesmee didn't laugh or sigh, Edward heard her mumbled something to Jacob.

"Dad you're lying, something is wrong, we're coming home."

"Renesmee Cullen, you will be the death of me," Edward sighed.

"Nice try dad, you're immortal. Now tell me what's going on or we are coming home. Right now!"

"Can you please just trust me and stay away for a while."

"Nope."

Edward groaned. That is exactly what her mother would have said too.

"Emmett and Rosalie found a little girl in the garage. Emmett left the door open and it appears that she crawled in looking for some kind of shelter."

"That's all? A child was hiding in the garage…it's kind of far from the main road for her to have wandered in but maybe she was lost and-"

Edward cut her off. "She's not a normal child, Renesmee. Carlisle thinks she's part vampire, like you."

"Really?" Renesmee was in awe.

"We don't know much about her yet."

"I want to meet her."

"And you will, just not right now. Please give me some time to figure this out."

"What's there to figure out?"

"Look Renesmee, part vampires are rare, you should know that. And from personal experience they attract a lot of unwanted attention."

Renesmee nodded solemnly and Jake reached out to grab her hand. Her face had gone from excited to worried in a matter of seconds.

"You think the Volturi are after her?" Renesmee whispered.

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it."

Edward chuckled. Sometimes he felt like it was Renesmee who could read his mind and not the other way around. He became serious again.

"I'm not sure, but I just find it an impossible coincidence that another half-immortal child shows up on our doorstep, looking as if she has been running from someone or something."

"Do you think it's a trap?" Renesmee asked quickly.

"I'm sure your Aunt would have picked up on that, unless someone's playing with the holes in her vision again."

"Okay, dad, what do you want me to do?"

"Just have fun and be safe. I'll call you when we figure out what's going on. Can you put Jacob on the phone, please?"

Renesmee seemed unsure but passed the phone to Jake. She leaned close to him so she could hear and just because she wanted to listen to the strong beat of his heart. That sound made her happy. It was the rhythm her life beat by.

"Hey pops, what's up?" Jake meant for the greeting to be light and casual but his tone was dead serious. He wasn't even in the mood to taunt Edward into scolding him for calling him 'pops' which Jake knew Edward hated. There was something about the way Edward had made a complete 360 and was now trying to keep Renesmee far away from her family that made him sense something was brewing. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he was getting a strange vibe from Renesmee. Jake wasn't all that surprised to hear that the Cullen's were once again up to something that the pack might have to eventually deal with. Ever since Bella had joined the Cullen's, even before she was turned into a vampire, they had been magnets for trouble.

"I'm not sure yet, but the last time a part vampire child came into our lives we had a visit from the Volturi," Edward repeated.

Jake grumbled. "We should have killed them when we had the chance."

Edward sighed. "Look Jake, I don't know if this is anything we need to worry about but let's just air on the side of caution, okay. Keep Renesmee away from Forks for a while."

"No problem," Jake said holding the phone to his ear with one hand, the other gripping the steering wheel far too tightly. He stared straight down the road as the Rabbit zipped through highway traffic.

"Jake, do you think you could have Leah and Seth meet you at Renee's? She'd be more than hospitable and I'd feel better knowing you had some back up."

"I can take care of myself, dad," Renesmee grumbled into the phone. Jake winked at her but then became serious again.

"You're really worried something is going to happen, aren't you?" he said into the receiver.

"Don't you think it's weird that another human-vampire hybrid just happens to cross our path? I mean, anywhere else in the world and she finds us? I'm not taking chances with my family Jake."

"Don't worry Edward; I won't let anything happen to Renesmee. I'll call Leah and Seth when we get to the hotel."

Edward let out a sigh of relief. "I know, thank you Jacob. Tell Leah and Seth they'll have plane tickets waiting at the airport in Seattle."

"Okay."

"Be safe."

"Aren't I always?" Jake smirked, but he could almost feel Edward glaring at him through the phone. "Uh, I mean, you too."

"Tell Renesmee to call tomorrow, by-"

"Two o'clock, I know dad."

"I love you, Renesmee."

"Love you too, dad, say hi to everyone for me."

The phone clicked off and the knot in Edward's stomach seemed to loosen but only slightly.

"So you think she's dangerous," Bella asked coming up behind Edward. She was being sneaky. He hadn't even noticed her come into the room.

Edward turned and smirked, "Eavesdropping?"

Bella crossed her arms. "Did you pick up on one of Alice's visions? Are we in danger?"

Edward smiled. "I don't know anything, darling. I'm just being prepared. When we encounter strangers it's usually followed by some sort of catastrophe and I would just prefer that Renesmee was far away from here if that happens.

"You're being awfully pessimistic," Bella purred in his ear.

"I'm being realistic, that's all, better safe than sorry."

"Well, I hope for the family's sake that the girl is harmless. Esme already seems taken with her and Alice is raiding Renesmee's old closets for clothes."

Edward chuckled. It was only a matter of time before Carlisle just caved and bought Alice a shopping mall of her very own. "Great, Alice has another doll to play with."

Bella giggled, "Better Evelyn then me."

Evelyn slid beneath the mountain of bubbles holding her breath. She could stay submerged for a long time she noticed, without having to come up for air. She was never allowed to play in the bathtub at the orphanage because the caretakers said it was a waste of water. But here bath time was actually fun. The warm water felt good against Evelyn's skin, which had a permanent chill from living outside for so long. It was also nice to see the milky white skin on her hands again that had been hiding underneath all the grime and muck. Plus Esme had filled the tub with sweet smelling soaps. She didn't know what it was but she guessed a mixture of orange blossom and vanilla. The odour made her head feel warm and fuzzy, but it seemed to make Esme crinkle her nose, which was funny.

"Evelyn?" Esme called from behind the shower curtain, worried that the little girl had not surfaced for several minutes. Although she could hear the strange heart beat echoing through the water like a rubber band being snapped, the stillness concerned her. She heard a pop, the sound of something breaking through the flat plane of the water, followed by a giggle, which allowed her to relax again.

"Do you want the shampoo yet?"

"Okay," Evelyn said. She wiggled her toes beneath the water and spun quickly back and forth, until the frothy bubble mixture threatened to engulf her completely. When Esme pulled back the curtain all she saw was a pair of bright green eyes staring back at her through a mountain of white soap suds.

She couldn't help but laugh. "My, you've been quite busy back here." She heard Evelyn giggle, and that made her smile. She handed the shampoo bottle to Evelyn. "I hope you like lilac, I'm afraid that's all we have, it's Renesmee's favorite."

Evelyn grasped her slippery wet hand around the bottle, but instead of staying put it shot straight up into the air. Without even a second thought, Esme's hand shot out and retrieved the bottle from midair, almost effortlessly. "How about I help you?" she offered.

Evelyn nodded, feeling Esme's cold fingers press gently against her scalp. The cold felt nice sitting in the warm bathwater.

Esme smiled to herself, humming without realizing it. Sitting with the little girl and scrubbing her hair had put Esme in some kind of a trance. It was a nice feeling. A motherly type of gesture that she hadn't often experienced, because even with Renesmee in the house, she had left chores like that up to her parents because she didn't want to intrude on the memories she felt would be important to Edward and Bella once Renesmee was all grown up. But even that hadn't lasted long for Renesmee's body grew exceptionally fast, as well as her mind, which made her more that capable of completing mundane human tasks, liking bathing and preparing meals, on her own, when she was smaller than Evelyn. And being a stubborn child, Renesmee had decided she was going to do everything by herself.

Esme rinsed away the last of the soap from Evelyn's hair, careful not to get it in her eyes, though she wasn't sure if the soap would have stung the eyes of a half-vampire like it would a human child. She guessed it wouldn't but decided not to test her hypothesis.

Evelyn's toes and fingers resembled small shrivelled raisins and she shivered now that the water had started to cool off. If she wasn't squeaky clean by now, Evelyn feared she would never be clean again.

Just as the last of the bubbles were disappearing from the water, Alice walked in with a fluffy pink towel and an armful of clothing. She helped Esme wrap Evelyn in the towel, which was so big it made the girl look as if she was surrounded by a thick coating of cotton candy.

Alice took a blow dryer to Evelyn's dripping hair. "I should really get Rosalie, she's much better with hair than I am," Alice mused. A quick knock and Rosalie appeared behind the girl, taking the blow dryer from Alice and running it along the blonde locks of hair that were slowly curling into tight ringlets. Alice left the clothes on the counter and took Esme to prepare Renesmee's room for Evelyn.

Evelyn watched Rosalie in the bathroom mirror who smiled as she ran a brush through Evelyn's hair, complementing her on how beautiful it was. A couple times Evelyn caught Rose's eyes in the mirror and though she wanted to look away, something about their golden colour left her transfixed. Rose noticed Evelyn staring, feeling a ball of nerves struggle in the pit of her stomach. _Could she really be feeling self-conscious under the watchful gaze of this little girl?_ Rose swallowed out of habit, reminding herself to blink and breathe to appear more human. She caught the smell of lilac and orange blossom mixed with a sweet hint of vanilla and blood. It was intoxicating, but not in a bad way, not like she was thirsty. It was more like something that compelled Rose to draw closer to the girl. She felt as if she could have stood there, drinking in her scent, watching the bright eyes flicker back and forth across her own reflection, forever.

"You look like my mom," the girl said pointedly. And for no reason whatsoever, because vampires have an impeccable grip, Rosalie dropped the hairbrush and let it hit the floor.

She crouched slowly to pick it up, letting her hand rest on Evelyn's shoulder. When she righted herself the little girl had tilted her head, the blond curls falling across her forehead. Rosalie was mesmerized by the green eyes that seemed to look right through her. "Can you tell me about your mom?" she asked, wondering who would possibly want to give up this little girl. Unless they were dead, how could Evelyn's parents have walked away from something so precious?

"She had hair like yours before she was a vampire, but not as bright. Yours is like a shiny gold, but hers looked more like straw, but it was still nice."

Rosalie nodded.

"When she became a vampire her eyes turned red, like they were bleeding."

Rosalie sat with the girl, helping her into the pink pajamas Alice had left on the counter. As she did she listened to the girl recount how the male vampire had taken her from her mother's womb after letting the venom spread. She talked about the hiker who found her, the hospital where the social worker let her go home with the nice couple. She talked about the way blood made her thirsty and the people she had accidently killed. Evelyn talked about the orphanage and running away, afraid she would hurt someone else.

Rosalie listened attentively, nodding at all the right places and when the little girl finally finished she pulled her into a hug. Not a hug that was only given out of obligation or uncertainty of how else to respond. It was the type of hug a mother gives a child to comfort them. "You don't have to be scared anymore. You can't hurt anyone in this house. We are much tougher than the human families you have lived with before."

"And much nicer," Evelyn commented, swirling in the pink nightgown, stifling a yawn with her hand.

Rose grinned. "I think someone's ready for bed. Let's go see if Alice and Esme are finished turning down the covers."

She picked Evelyn up, feeling a warm tingling sensation flow through her as the girl rested her head on her shoulder. She didn't shudder away from Rosalie's cold skin, but seemed to relax at the feeling, which pleased Rosalie, though she had no idea why.

"Sleep now. Have good dreams," Esme whispered into Evelyn's ear as her head hit the pillow.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Evelyn asked, suddenly afraid she had passed out cold on the forest floor and this had all been a wonderful dream. Her eyes drifted between the three inhumanly beautiful women, their golden eyes glowing in the twilight that seeped in through the glass windows that made up an entire wall of the room. Esme and Alice nodded.

"We'll be here," Rosalie promised. They walked out of the room, Rose leaving reluctantly.

Evelyn tossed and turned for a while. She wasn't used to such nice things or even a comfortable bed. She may be half vampire but she did need her sleep and could appreciate comfort. The pillows were big and soft. The comforter was warm. The bed was huge. She looked around the room. There were pictures all around. There were some photos of a girl and in some she looked about the same age as Evelyn. She seemed to age quickly though, captured in several still images in front of the big white house, but her features were still the same. Her hair was long like Bella's, with gentle curls, but the same colour as Edward's. She had chocolate brown eyes, but pale skin. She was beautiful. There were more pictures, ones where the girl was older. There was also a boy, a lot of the boy. He had tanned skin and jet black hair. His face was defined, pointed chin, wide set jaw. Warm eyes. He looked like he was laughing in all the pictures or else completely overjoyed.

This room was a happy room. And it made Evelyn feel safe. Everyone in the house was happy. The appearance of the small girl, with a strange past, had made everyone feel giddy. It was strange having a child in the home again and being responsible for something so small and precious was oddly satisfying; it gave them a sense of purpose. All the Cullen's were taken with her in some way or another. So much so that they didn't even realize that another vampire would be passing through their land in another day or so, close enough to watch this peculiar family. Nor did they realize that he was destined for Volterra in the coming month.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

**"Isn't Carlisle working today?"**

Without meaning to the Cullen's had taken turns watching the girl sleep, especially Rose. She hadn't meant too, she was only planning on cleaning up the bathroom, but somehow her feet led her down the hall and into the small room across from Carlisle's office. It was Renesmee's second bedroom. She also had one in the cottage, Edward and Bella's technical home, located in the woods not far from the house. But sometimes she chose to spend the night with the rest of the Cullen's especially when her parents went off hunting and Jacob wasn't around.

Evelyn slept soundly. Her breathing was even, she didn't talk or moan or cry out. But Rose felt the need to just watch her sleep, almost feeling as if she looked away the girl might disappear, like a figment of the imagination, or a wispy cloud of smoke. She might just drift away on the breeze as easily as she had first appeared.

"I knew I'd find you here," Emmett muttered. His huge form took up most of the doorway, a rippling statue of marble muscle. But he had a grin on his face like that of a boy: young and carefree. He was everything Rose had needed in her better half. He had a certain outlook on life that made her think everything would work out, somehow. There was just something about the way he managed to stay calm and composed. He was the happy-go-lucky ying to Rose's worrisome and often edgy yang. He was her soul mate.

"I was just checking on her," Rose murmured, turning to leave, but Emmett surprised her.

"Let's just sit with her for a while," he said, taking her hand in his. He played with the ring on her finger, admiring how beautiful his wife was. And so they sat, hand in hand, watching the air come and go from Evelyn's lungs, listening to the fluttering heartbeat that echoed like a strange type of music through the room. Rose couldn't help but feel that it would be hard to come by a more perfect moment.

Later when the he thought the girl was alone again Carlisle slipped quietly into the room. Esme was already perched on the edge of the bed, running her fingers along the girl's forehead to push the loose curls behind her ear. Carlisle stood beside his wife, feeling anxious.

It wasn't the girl's presence that made him nervous, it was her strange past, the odd circumstances that brought her here, and the unknown future that awaited her that made him feel worried. Slowly and surely the Cullen's were becoming attached to her and that unnerved him more than anything. What if the girl wasn't meant to stay? What if she had a terrible future in store for her? What if, and he knew it was already happening, his family happened to fall in love with the angel-faced child? How could he possibly look at Esme's broken hearted expression day after day? How would he bare it? Somehow he would have to make room in their lives for Evelyn. Somehow she would have to fit into the family. There wasn't going to be any other choice.

"Carlisle?" Esme whispered.

"Yes my love?"

Esme grinned. She knew she could ask him for anything and Carlisle would move the mountains to get it for her. He doted on her, even when she didn't deserve it. He was a wonderful man: kind, sincere; everything she had always wanted in a husband. But she had found more than she could have ever hoped when she found Carlisle, or better yet, when Carlisle saved her. He was her sun, the thing she gravitated towards, the thing that propelled her forward.

"Can she stay?" Esme asked, almost breathlessly.

The words were simple. But Carlisle knew the danger they could hold. They barely knew the child and he couldn't be certain what her future held, but the longing in Esme's voice told him she was already falling for the child, and he couldn't help but admit that so was he.

"She's welcome to stay as long as she wants," he said after a moment of deliberation. How could he say no? Not that he wanted to, he would never turn the child away, but even if he had wanted to, he could never say no to his wife, especially when she looked at him with those wide, golden eyes: they were so deep and welcoming he felt as if he could fall into them. That's what had happened when he found Esme. One look at her and he knew he was falling, head over heels in love, and he never stopped. He was still falling, every moment of every second of every day. His thoughts belonged to Esme as much as hers belonged to him.

"I think Rosalie would like that." Esme looked gratefully to Carlisle. His compassion had been something that shocked her when she first became a vampire. Even as a human she rarely knew compassion from people, but vampires were cold killers, it was in their nature to be black-hearted and cruel. She had wondered how Carlisle, the perfect predator, had dedicated his life to prolonging, even saving human lives. He fought against the monster he was supposed to be. He fought and it was because of him that their family could have a chance at happiness; an eternity together; love. He was miraculous, in every aspect of his being, but it was his compassion that defined him.

"I think so too," Carlisle agreed. Esme had been staring at him for eight minutes now, unwavering, unblinking. She held his gaze and Carlisle couldn't help but feel himself melt. She was so beautiful. In a flash Carlisle pulled Esme to her feet. He pressed his lips to her forehead. He felt the white hot rush of desire fill him. With his eyes closed Carlisle traced a familiar path down the bridge of Esme's nose until he found her lips. He felt her lips curve into a smile underneath his.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital in twenty minutes?" Esme asked Carlisle in gasps, whenever their lips parted for longer than a second. But Carlisle didn't respond right away. His wife was slowly making him forget why he had agreed to work today. It was usually his day off. He scowled at her playfully.

"Don't look at me like that," Esme said with a shy grin. She turned away from him, knowing if this kept up that she wouldn't possibly be able to let him go to work, which made her feel guilty. She was keeping him here, from his job, when he could be at the hospital saving lives.

"The good people of Forks need you. What would all those smitten stay-at-home mothers think when they stopped in to drop off casseroles for the most handsome doctor in the world and you weren't there?"

Esme bit her lip. It was taking all her self-control to force the words out. Of course she didn't want Carlisle to leave. If she had it her way she would lock him in their bedroom and never permit him to leave again, but she knew she couldn't do that. It would be wrong. So she forced herself to look away from him. It was harder to be strong when she looked at his face: the way his perfect blonde hair was slicked back to the nape of his neck, the way his forehead shadowed his dark-golden eyes, the strong jaw line, the dimple in his chin, and his smile. Oh, his smile made her swoon. She shook her head. _Stop_, she told herself. It made her selfish to think that way. She wanted him all for herself. He was hers and she didn't want to share.

Carlisle chuckled. He had been watching his wife, mildly amused. He leaned forward to kiss her neck and felt her sigh contentedly. It seemed to radiate from her head all the way down to her toes.

"They would think that the world's most handsome doctor had played hooky to spend the day with his wife. I am a married man you know," Carlisle grinned mischievously, running his tongue along Esme's jaw line until his lips found hers again. He had slowly and soundlessly, so as not to disturb Evelyn, backed his wife into the hall and they were currently pressed up against the door to his office. He could feel Esme's breathing quicken, not that she needed to breathe, but living without a sense of smell could be frustrating. Her body molded perfectly against his. Her hands were pressed against his chest attempting to stop his advance, but she was quickly losing her resolve.

"Carlisle, don't say things like that to me," she pouted. "You haven't ever taken a 'sick' day. Your attendance is impeccable. Besides what would you do all day if you didn't have patients to look after?"

Apparently that was exactly what Carlisle had been thinking, but he already had a long list of things he was planning for the day, most of which involved Esme in one way or another.

"I think we could think of something," he said cocking an eyebrow. He reached down, wrapping his hands firmly around Esme's waist and lifted her off her feet. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He opened the door to his office and managed to kick it closed again rather gracefully as he and Esme tumbled inside.

As the sun began to rise in the east, peeking its bright face between twisted pine trees, Alice sat perched on the rug in Renesmee's room. Somehow staring at the girl made it easier to see what was going to happen, so far nothing much. There were some unknown forces that might try to drive the girl from their home. She could see her running through the woods again, scared and visibly upset. _Was she hurt? Did we hurt her?_ The reason was still foggy, but Alice had a sinking feeling that it had to do with Jasper. She sighed ruffling her hair in frustration. It fell back perfectly against her head, in neat little wisps.

"What is it?" Jasper asked concerned. He was lying along the floor behind Alice, staring up at the ceiling as his hand traced tiny circles up and down Alice's spine.

"If I asked you to tell me the truth about something, would you?" she asked in frustration.

"Of course," Jasper responded without hesitation. There was nothing he would ever keep hidden form Alice. He propped himself up on an elbow.

"Do you think you are going to attack Evelyn?"

Jasper shrugged. "She smells very appealing, but I'm in control. I won't attack her. There is just enough vampire scent there to help me keep my wits about me."

Alice grimaced.

"Have I helped?" Jasper asked but he already knew the answer. He could feel her annoyance and a hint of failure. She was berating herself for not knowing what was going to happen. Jasper hated seeing her upset.

Alice shook her head. "I'm very happy you don't want to attack her Jasper, don't get me wrong, and I never thought you did. I was just trying to find an explanation for my vision and apparently that wasn't it. Would it be wrong to say I was disappointed?"

Jasper chuckled, "No, but I'm glad your instincts were wrong for once."

There was a long silence in which Alice attempted to take another stab at the vision. She came up empty handed again as a thunderous crash echoed from the other room.

"I thought Carlisle was working this morning," Jasper said suddenly.

Alice smirked. "He's taking a 'sick' day." She put air quotes around the word sick.

"That's romantic," Jasper chuckled. Alice pushed him playfully. She leaned against him, pressing her lips to his cheek and then she froze. _He was almost here_.

"Edward's coming. Let's go. I don't want him prying inside my head right now."

"Alice, you know he's going to catch on eventually. You two are mentally connected. You're like the beacon signal and he's the radio tower. He's going to hear something eventually. Wouldn't it be better if you just told him?"

Alice shook her head back and forth. "It's too soon. And if it does solidify, he'll freak out. Besides, there are still too many variables. I don't want to be the reason for everyone's disappointment."

"You mean you don't want to be the girl who cried wolf and then it turns out that you were really the wolf the entire time."

"Nice analogy," Alice laughed. Even with the visions, sometimes Jasper pleasantly surprised her. "That's exactly how I feel when I promise something that doesn't come true. I offer up a future and then take it away."

"Alice you can't control what happens," Jasper said seriously.

"I know, but I'd feel better if they didn't know what they were missing."

"What they don't know can't hurt them?"

"Exactly! You amaze me you know."

Jasper grinned. "What?"

"You always understand, even when I'm making no sense, you always seem to get what I'm babbling on about."

"Alice, I live to decipher your twisted ramblings," Jasper joked, pulling her to his chest. She lay there, revelling in the moment for just a second.

"Thank you," she said, and then a vision of Edward and Bella walking up the front steps flashed within the depths of her mind. "Let's go."

Carlisle had every intention of being silent and discreet. He also knew that Esme hated when they broke things, so it surprised him the most when it was Esme who pushed the computer off the desk, as she pulled Carlisle down with her.

"You're lucky I already transcribed all the medical notes I had saved on there," Carlisle whispered in Esme's ear.

"Sorry doctor," Esme purred, playing with his tie. "I'll be more careful."

But that was a lie, and Carlisle didn't seem to mind. Together he and Esme broke the desk in two, tore up the leather couch, and were nestled together in a mess of shredded paper from his medical journals. Esme was being rather destructive today, which was unlike her, but there was urgency in her touch. _Had he been depriving her? _

He had been working a lot of hours lately. There was a flu outbreak and it had hit the medical staff hardest. Carlisle was filling in a lot and that was easier to do when you were a vampire that didn't require sleep. But she would have said something to him, wouldn't she? No, of course she wouldn't have. She was too nice, too caring. He knew Esme would even feel guilty that he had called in sick to work today. Well, he was just going to have to work extra hard to make her forget about that.

As Carlisle locked eyes with Esme he mentally decided that if this is what he was missing then perhaps he would take more time off work and spend the days at home with his wife. But next time they were going to use the bedroom. His office looked like a hurricane had torn through it, since it wasn't set up for these sorts of activities. Though he did secretly wondered if Esme was just using it as an excuse to redecorate? She did love picking out new furniture.

Either way he didn't care. He loved her more than anything and as his lips met hers again in a hunger that might never be sated, the shredded paper exploded in bursts around them, fluttering down like feathery rain.

Edward and Bella walked into Renesmee's room just as Alice and Jasper fled into the woods.

"What was that?" Bella asked as something pounded against the wall in Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle's taking the day off," Edward said, looking around for Alice and Jasper. "Just missed them," he said irritably.

Bella leaned against the doorway. "Did you catch any of what she was saying?" she asked.

"She was yelling at me again: telling me to stay out of her head or else." Edward really wanted to know what Alice meant by 'or else'. She was a pipsqueak. _What could she do to him?_ But then he thought about it some more and cringed. She would just sick Jasper on him.

"She's been doing that a lot lately," Bella noted.

"I never realized I was so intrusive," Edward commented. "I just comes so naturally now, easier than speaking sometimes. Especially with Alice, we've always had this kind of bond."

"She must have a good reason for it," Bella said reassuringly. He was obviously hurt by Alice's constant rejection from her thoughts.

"It's Alice. Of course she does. But usually I'm in on the secret. It's weird to be on the outside."

"I'm sorry Edward," Bella blurted suddenly. She couldn't keep sidestepping this conversation.

"For what?" he asked, taking her hand. "You can't control Alice any more than I can, darling."

"Not about that. About Renesmee, I should have told you."

Edward shrugged. "It's okay; I should have paid better attention. I just didn't want her to grow up too fast."

Bella nodded looking at the girl. "Do you remember when Renesmee was that small?"

"Yes, the entire three months," Edward laughed.

"It went by much too fast," Bella sighed.

"Yes, it did," he agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE: Part II

**'Wash board abs came in handy'**

The cab pulled up outside a ranch style house with white concrete walls and burgundy shutters. The garden gate was wide open and Seth could hear the steady stream of music pumping from the backyard. The station switched every fifteen seconds. Jake and Nessie must be fighting over the radio. They did that at home to. It really annoyed him sometimes.

"I am definitely liking Florida," Seth muttered to Leah as a group of girls in super-short shorts walked by, taking their time ogling at his bulging biceps as he pulled Leah's luggage from the trunk. Sometimes he didn't mind being a werewolf. The complimentary wash board abs came in handy. He winked at the girls, putting on a 'gun' show and they giggled.

Leah sighed. "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" she snapped and the girls scattered.

"Really, Seth, we've literally been here all of two minutes and you already have girl's drooling over you?"

Seth scoffed. "I can't help it if I'm beautiful," he smiled. Leah suppressed a groan. Sometimes her brother could be so pigheaded. She wished he would just imprint already so he would stop acting like a fool all the time. At least then he would just be a love sick puppy.

"Finish getting the stuff. I'm going to tip the driver," Leah said, reaching into her pocket for a few dollar bills.

"For what?" Seth muttered. "I'm doing all the work!"

Leah rolled her eyes. "That's why I brought you, pup!"

"Hey, I was invited too!" Seth shot back. "What do you have in here anyway?" he complained, pulling Leah's third and final suitcase from the trunk. He only had one suitcase and it had been a carry-on. Leah had obviously brought her entire closet. Jake had said something about hanging out in Florida for a while, he didn't say how long, but Seth had figured a week's worth of clothes and his tooth brush was sufficient. Leah was obviously planning on moving to Florida permanently.

"Clothes, shoes, hair stuff, makeup. Oh, and some things Renesmee asked me to bring her."

Seth nodded. That explained everything. Renesmee's total closet space was about the same size as Charlie's house. No doubt most of what was in these bags belonged to her.

The cabbie drove away and Leah helped Seth drag their stuff to the backyard. They left their bags beside the porch as the back door opened. Renesmee ran out, squealing like a girl attending her first concert, locking Leah in a hug. It was weird. As much as Leah had hated Bella all those years ago, she now had a great friendship with Renesmee.

Jake followed her out but wasn't really that thrilled to see the other two members of his pack. It was supposed to be just him and Renesmee, and now he would have to deal with the constant bantering and bickering of Leah and Seth, which he got enough of back in Forks. But at least he'd have someone to hang out with when Renee wanted to take Renesmee to do girly things like shop and get manicures and shop some more. At first Jake thought Renesmee had simply inherited the passion from Alice, but he was quickly discovering that buying expensive and often unnecessary things was just a woman's favorite pastime. Except Bella: she was never one for needing expensive and useless things and Jake had to admit that even as an immortal vampire that hadn't changed.

"Remind me to thank the Doc when we get back," Seth said, smiling at Jake. They did some sort of weird-boyish secret handshake. "First-class and everything!"

Jake smirked. "It was Edward actually, not Carlisle, but I'll pass along the message."

"Really? Why would Edward shell out money to have us come down here? I'm not complaining or anything but if I recall correctly he didn't even want to let her come alone with you. Now she's with three—how does Edward always put it?—oh yah, untamed, dangerous wolves who have no control over their phasing."

Jake threw a quick look over his shoulder making sure Renee wasn't standing behind them. "Watch it with the wolf talk," he muttered. "Renee knows even less then Charlie. And by the way that statement just refers to you. Leah and I have total self-control." Seth grimaced but then Jake got this funny look on his face. Renesmee managed to pull Leah out of the way just in time for Jake to bulldoze Seth into the pool.

They climbed out of the water soaking wet but laughing.

"Yah, I'll explain why you're here later, for now you guys are just visiting," Jacob said, putting air quotes around the just visiting part, "so Renee can meet some of Ness' friends" he finished through his teeth as Renee dashed across the patio.

"You must be Nessie's friends! I'm so happy you're all here," Renee said breathlessly, pulling Leah and a dripping Seth into a bone crushing hug. For an old lady she was strong. "It must mean she's staying for a while. I swear I hardly ever get to see her anymore. All I get is pictures and emails. It's like her parents keep her under lock and key. I guess it must be nice to get out of Forks and to a place where the sun shines?"

"Heck yah," Leah said. Renee disappeared inside to make some lemonade. Renesmee cranked the music again as Jake and Seth began a fairly matched game of basketball, shooting at the old net on the side of the house. Leah lounged back in a reclining patio chair beside Renesmee. She slipped a pair of aviator sunglasses on her face and sighed contentedly, "I could definitely get used to this."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SIX:

**"Something strange was going on in Forks"**

For a week and two days Evelyn ate in the Cullen's barely used kitchen, Esme making her delicious foods, the likes of which she had never had before. She especially liked that she was allowed to eat as much as she pleased, unlike the orphanage which had to ration portions. But for some reason, even when Evelyn felt she had eaten as much as she could possibly fit inside her stomach and then some, she wasn't completely satisfied. Still, each morning when she woke there would be a table full of hot breakfast; pancakes with blueberry syrup were quickly becoming her favourite. Rosalie and Esme would sit with her, never eating, barely moving, just sitting and waiting for her to finish. Sometimes they would ask her questions but mostly they just watched, as if she were some rare jewel on display.

Carlisle would come into the kitchen every morning and say goodbye to his family. He would kiss his wife and place his hand gently on Evelyn's head before leaving for the hospital. After breakfast Alice would dress her up in outfit after outfit until she found one that was just right. Evelyn didn't mind, but sometimes she felt as if Alice was having more fun than she was. Jasper would sit on the couch and clap for her as Alice made her parade up and down the stairs like a run-way model.

Then she would be tired, after marching up and down the stairs a million times, and Edward would play her a lullaby on the piano. He was very good, Evelyn noted as she would nod off sleepy eyed beside Rosalie on the couch. Esme would wake her for lunch and then Bella would let her explore the library for books Evelyn had never read. Rosalie would sit with her and read away the afternoon, just the two of them lost in the worlds of adventure and fantasy. Sometimes Evelyn felt like she was in a dream; as if this couldn't possibly be her life.

Dinner would follow, Carlisle would return, then she would watch Alice and Edward play chess which was really strange because they only ever made one move and then someone lost, but Evelyn was intrigued by it just the same.

Sometimes after that Emmett would take her outside. The Cullen's had lots of space to run and play and Emmett would chase her until she was dizzy with delight and then she would just lay on the grass and wait for the stars to come out. Rosalie would carry her upstairs to get ready for bed and then tuck her in. It was a simple schedule, but one that Evelyn enjoyed, and it was quickly becoming apparent that the little angel-faced girl had carved out a niche for herself in the Cullen house.

"Charlie wants to visit," Alice said dancing down the stairs early one morning. "He's going to call any moment—"

The phone rang. Bella nodded, and then went to answer it.

"Hi dad," she said. "Good, everyone's good." She paused as Charlie asked her a question. No, she's still gone with Jake. They're visiting Renee."

Bella bit her lip. "I think Leah and Seth went down to meet them. Oh, Sue never mentioned it? Well you know how those things slip her mind. Leah and Seth are always getting up to something."

Bella chuckled under her breath, and then she nodded, expecting the request. "Umm…tonight?"

Bella looked out towards the living room. Rose sat with Evelyn on her lap. They had _Romeo and Juliet_ open in front of them. It was the third book Evelyn had read through this morning. Emmett and Jasper were engrossed with something on the news. Carlisle had left early for his shift at the hospital. Esme, Edward, and Alice were gathered on the couch, looking at the baby photos of Renesmee trying to figure out a timeline for Evelyn's growth compared to Renesmee's. The girl seemed to change minutely every day, but it was such a miniscule amount that it was almost unnoticeable, even to a bunch of vampires, which was completely different from the way Nessie had grown.

They were all doing exceptionally ordinary things—watching TV, reading to a child, reminiscing over photos—and yet they were a completely extraordinary family. How could Bella expect that Charlie wouldn't want to visit?

Alice looked up and gave Bella an excited thumbs up.

"Yah, sure dad, tonight would be great. Why don't you and Sue come around seven?" She paused again. "Okay great, see you then. Love ya dad." Bella hung up the phone.

"What do we tell him about Evelyn?" Bella asked in a whisper, sitting beside Edward on the couch. She looked at Alice who shrugged.

"I don't come up with the details, I just see the outcome. But apparently whatever you decide is going to be fine," Alice said touching her temple. She got up and took Jasper by the hand. They were going to hunt if Charlie and Sue were visiting tonight. That way Jasper would be on his very best behaviour.

Edward secretly thought she was just using it as an excuse to get away from him. She was still throwing up some serious mental blocks and it was beginning to drive him crazy. In the last minute alone she had reviewed every piece of clothing she had ever put in Bella's closet, then compared it to every piece of clothing Bella had actually worn, which didn't take long, so she moved on to Renesmee. There was absolutely no reason to mentally catalogue the Cullen's clothing so Edward knew she was hiding something.

Bella groaned. "Well if I knew that, I would never have told him to come."

She broke Edward out of his own train of thoughts. "He's going to ask questions that we don't have answers to," he said simply, throwing a sideways glance at Rosalie. She was stroking Evelyn's hair, almost as if it was therapeutic, as Evelyn read quietly under her breath. It was almost a whisper but Rose could hear her perfectly.

"Well you couldn't just say no," Esme said defensively but her face was a mirror of calm. "He's your dad Bella and he's getting old. Now that he's retired he has nothing to do, the least you can do is have him and Sue over for dinner."

Bella sighed. Esme was right. But she didn't like thinking about Charlie that way, or Renee. Bella would be frozen forever, never growing older, but her parents had continued to age and were now in their mid-sixties. It was a strange feeling to know one day they wouldn't be here anymore. It was something she had accepted a long time ago but it didn't make her feel any better to know she would soon be without them. _Death_. It was just a human thing: an unavoidable fact of life.

Edward took his wife's hand. "Don't worry, darling, we'll think of something."

"Foster child?" Esme suggested offhandedly.

Rose shook her head from across the room, "Charlie was just here three weeks ago and there was no girl. How could it happen that fast?" Evelyn looked up, clearly noting that they were talking about her, but she didn't seem to mind. It was a long time since people cared enough to talk about her: even if one of the options that came up was hiding her upstairs. Rose shot that down so they were back to the foster child idea.

"Actually, it could work. Carlisle and Esme 'technically' adopted all of us, why couldn't they be foster parents?" Edward proposed.

Bella looked at Rose and shrugged.

"I guess we could say Carlisle met her at the hospital and we took her in," Bella suggested.

"Good idea." Esme nodded. "I'll call Carlisle and let him know."

Edward looked at Rosalie for a long minute. She had pulled Evelyn onto her lap and they began reading again after a conversation about why Romeo was a bad influence and Juliet was a fool. Rosalie definitely disapproved of the fictional characters, which made Edward chuckle.

"There's only one problem," Edward whispered to Bella.

"What?"

"Evelyn's attached to Rosalie at the hip. And Rosalie never lets her out of her sight. Even Emmett keeps tabs on her. They barely let the girl go to that bathroom on her own. It's going to look awfully strange if Carlisle and Esme are supposed to be her foster parents and yet Rosalie and Emmett are acting like her pare-" Edward trailed off. Then he smirked.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, I just have an inkling as to what Alice has been hiding from all of us."

And though Edward had figured out something, it wasn't the something Alice was actually trying to hide from him. He would learn of that vision later.

"And?" Bella asked.

"I don't want to spoil it. But I have a feeling Evelyn may be here to stay, if you get my drift."

Charlie and Sue arrived at exactly ten minutes past seven in the car Edward had bought him as a retirement gift. Since he could no longer drive the cruiser around town he needed another vehicle and Edward thought a lavish sports car was in order. Charlie tried to decline it but it was obvious that he really wanted it. Bella thought it might be dangerous for him to have access to so much horsepower. Even being a cop, Charlie was never exactly involved in a high speed chase. Forks wasn't the kind of place for that: just epic vampire battles and the occasional shape-shifting werewolf dispute. But Edward promised he would be fine.

"Hi Dad. Hey Sue!" Bella said greeting her dad and step-mom. Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater had gotten married about twelve years ago and as far as Bella was concerned it was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was happier now than he had been when Bella told Charlie she was moving to Forks. Besides, now that Bella was out of the house, having Sue's kids Seth and Leah around, helped keep him young.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said pulling his daughter into a one armed hug. "Gosh, you're freezing kiddo," Charlie said, like every other time he came to visit, just for good measure. He shook Edward's hand cordially.

"Yep, and I'm as healthy as a horse," Bella replied like always. Charlie had a pretty good understanding that something strange was going on in Forks, mainly because Jake had once stripped down naked and phased into a massive mangy dog right in front of him, but he wasn't given any other details because for his safety it was better he didn't know about the existence of vampires or that half of the Quileute tribe were shape-shifting werewolves. It would give him a heart attack. Charlie could continue thinking Jake was the sole oddity in Forks, which was fine with Bella. Though she knew Charlie often wondered about the fact that she had not aged in nearly twenty years, just like the rest of the Cullen's. This wouldn't have been a big deal, except for the fact Charlie constantly harped about the fact that Carlisle still looked like a young male model and he was a grandpa too, who should be in his early fifties by now. Carlisle blamed good genes and a rare diet. Charlie pretended to buy it, but he knew better.

Carlisle came out of the kitchen with a glass of wine for both Charlie and Sue. He greeted them pleasantly and showed them to the living room. Charlie saw that the floor was littered with crayons and brightly coloured papers, which was odd because Renesmee outgrew her colouring stage a long time ago. Then he saw the blonde, green-eyed child lying on the floor beside the coffee table. She was humming softly to herself as she scribbled on the paper in that way kids do, making squiggles and mismatched shapes into intricate images from their imagination.

"Who's this?" Charlie asked dumbfounded.

"Oh, forgive us Charlie, this is Evelyn," Carlisle said. The girl looked up and smiled at Charlie and his heart seemed to skip a beat. She had the same strange beauty as Renesmee. _Oh no!_

"Hello," Charlie said. He looked puzzled and Edward seemed to understand his thoughts.

"She's Esme and Carlisle's foster daughter," Edward said, clearing up whatever confusion Charlie was experiencing. Being a seasoned mother to two supernatural kids Sue wasn't surprised by much and nodded warmly. Charlie sighed in relief.

"Geez, Bells, for as second I thought you were going to tell me you had gone off and adopted another kid. I always seem to be the last to know these things."

Edward and Bella laughed nervously. There was no doubt that Charlie loved Renesmee as his own biological granddaughter, which she was, but for Charlie's piece of mind and the fact that Renesmee had an accelerated birth, the technical story was that Edward and Bella had adopted Edward's niece. But there was no mistaking the family resemblance. She had Charlie's curls for crying out loud. That was just one of those things that Charlie was told he didn't need to know so he accepted that and was just happy to have Bella and her family in his life.

"No, Carlisle met her in the hospital. And they hit it off so she's come to stay with them for a while," Bella said, selling the story they fabricated earlier that afternoon. She hoped Charlie didn't ask too many questions because they didn't have much more than that.

"Esme's just starting dinner," Edward said, gesturing to the kitchen, catching most of Bella's thoughts as she threw down her shield again. "I think we're having Italian."

"Sounds wonderful, c'mon Charlie, we'll help," Sue said dragging him along. Charlie looked nervous; he wasn't what one would call kitchen savvy. Evelyn followed behind, taking her seat at the table beside Jasper who was mulling over a newspaper looking particularly human.

"Charlie," he said nodding.

"Hi, Jasper, and where's your-"

At that moment Alice walked into the kitchen. "Hello Charlie, hi Sue," she said. "It's good to see you."

"Alice!" Charlie said pulling her into a hug. Of all the Cullen's Alice was his favorite. He liked her even more than he liked Edward, though Edward had grown on him, being married to Bella and all. Charlie looked around for the big guy—Emmett—and his wife Rosalie but they were no-where to be found. The Cullen's had decided it would be easier to keep up the Evelyn charade if Rosalie and Emmett were not doting and checking up on her every two seconds like a couple of first time parents. It would be too hard to explain that, so they had gone hunting for the evening, reluctantly to say the least.

"I hear you're helping with dinner," Alice said amused.

"Apparently Sue thinks I need to learn a few things," Charlie nodded and so did Bella from behind his back.

Alice laughed, "Well then we'll put you to work. How are you at chopping onions?" Charlie shrugged. He was the retired chief of police; of course he could chop onions.

Edward chuckled under his breath.

As was expected by everyone else except him, Charlie chopped the onions with some difficulty. He was never really the cooking type and he couldn't seem to get the knife cleanly through the vegetable. Sue had shown him twice how to slide the utensil through so the slices were nice and even but Charlie took to just stabbing at the onion until it fell apart in pieces. It was a hard job that only became more difficult as his eyes filled with tears. He had forgotten that onions made you cry. His work became sloppier and that's when the knife slipped.

Jasper had been watching Evelyn colour quietly at the table. She was so content and Jasper was enjoying her happy emotions so much, the girl was literally glowing with satisfaction, that he registered the sharp contrast in her mood instantly. At first her wide eyes and hungry desire confused him. But then Jasper smelt the blood. He turned to see Charlie across the kitchen with a towel pressed against his finger. Sue was telling him to put pressure on it.

Bella gasped from the living room, her nostrils filling with the scent of her father's blood, and Edward registered the thoughts rushing through Evelyn's head.

_ She was thirsty. _

_ And Charlie smelt really good._

_Too good in fact_.

_It was a sickly sweet smell but she was uncontrollably drawn to it._

Edward was in the living room; too far to reach her without using his vampire speed. Carlisle and Esme exchanged a worried glance assuming it was Jasper they had to be concerned about because of all the Cullen's he was the one who still struggled with self-control occasionally.

They began jogging towards the kitchen, slow enough that they didn't drawn attention though they were moving slightly faster than the average human, but they were too late. Evelyn sprang from her seat at the table and lunged for Charlie whose back was turned. Jasper sprang too, reaching for Evelyn, whose eyes were wide in a crazed frenzy, and locked his arms around her stomach. He caught her in midair, landing silently on the balls of his feet like a predator, and instinctively Evelyn sank her teeth into the hard marble that was Jasper's arm.

He couldn't help but gasp as a shooting pain travelled up his arm. He whisked the girl from the kitchen and up the stairs before Charlie had a chance to look up and notice that anything had happened. Alice met them in Carlisle's office where he placed Evelyn on the desk. Her hands shot up to her face and her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," she squealed. "I didn't mean too."

Alice looked at Jasper's arm. The bite was already fading. She had barely broken the skin.

Jasper chuckled, "No worries. Better me than Charlie."

Evelyn felt horrible and she buried her face in her sweater. Bella was going to hate her now. She had almost killed her father. And she hurt Jasper. His incredibly smooth southern accent called to her, but where it usually made her feel calm and content, all Evelyn felt was a rotten turning motion in the pit of her stomach.

Carlisle and Esme excused themselves on the pretense of putting Evelyn to bed as Edward took over holding a cloth to Charlie's hand which was bleeding profusely. He had really done some damage.

"I'll take a look at that when I come back down," Carlisle said to Charlie. "And if need be I'll stitch you up. I have a suture kit here in the house."

"Don't worry about it," Charlie said waving him off. "Paper cut." Blood bled through the cloth as he shook his hand.

Sue grimaced. She was pretty sure Charlie just sliced off the tip of his index finger.

"Dad, what are we going to do with you?" Bella asked lightly. She smiled but held her breath just in case.

"So I guess I'm fired from kitchen duty?" Charlie asked, shrugging weakly. He looked slightly defeated but then tilted his head. Maybe he was taking it as a sign. He was not meant to cook, unless it involved zapping frozen dinners in the microwave.

"No, just from anything that involves knives," Sue said. "How did you ever survive before Bella moved in," she mumbled.

"Take-out," Sue and Bella said together and they laughed at Charlie's expense.

Esme arrived in the office first and found a hysterical Evelyn. Alice and Jasper had been trying to no avail to calm her down but she was so upset that she seemed to have run out of tears and was now just shuddering. Esme wrapped her arms around the girl as Carlisle appeared.

"Is everyone okay?" he whispered grabbing Jasper's forearm to inspect it. The bite mark was already gone.

Jasper nodded, "It was an accident. I don't think she's been hunting in a long time."

Carlisle nodded, "Evelyn, it's okay. Look, no harm done. Jasper is fine, see."

The girl looked up from where her face was buried in Esme's shoulder. Her eyes were bloodshot and her lip was quivering. Jasper smiled at her and sent her a big wave of calming energy. Evelyn sat up a little straighter and tilted her head as if confused. She still didn't know Jasper could toy with people's emotions. And something about Carlisle's tone made her want trust what he was saying, plus he was a doctor. He knew what he was talking about. Right?

"Does it hurt?" Evelyn asked shyly.

Jasper shook his head. The burning sensation had disappeared almost immediately. Jasper rolled up his sleeve, revealing the many bite wounds that had now healed into pale scars against his skin from his time fighting in the vampire wars that had ruled the south at one point in history. Evelyn gasped. But Jasper smiled. "I've had much worse and lived to tell," he joked. Vampires were harder to kill than that.

Evelyn forced a smile. She knew Jasper was trying to make her feel better but she didn't. If anything she felt worse. She had come this close to hurting Charlie and the only thing that stopped her was Jasper. If he wasn't there she would have killed Charlie. Something came over her when she smelled the blood and she knew she wouldn't have been able to stop on her own. Her stomach cringed with guilt. She couldn't put these people in danger. She thought it was better here but she had been wrong. She was surrounded by vampires but she was still the monster.

Carlisle and Esme had put Evelyn to bed, promising that everyone was okay. She smiled and nodded; knowing very well that it wasn't okay, especially since Jasper was no longer there to meddle with her emotions, but she let them leave thinking she was fine. As soon as the door shut Evelyn jumped out of bed, changed into something warmer, found a pair of old tennis shoes at the bottom of one of Renesmee's closets, opened the door to the walkout balcony and climbed down the decorative fencing that surrounded the house. She could have jumped. It wasn't that high. But she didn't want to risk hurting herself. It would make running away a lot more difficult than it already was. She didn't even get to say bye to Rosalie or Emmett and that hurt the most.

"Come on Charlie, I'll take you to the hospital. I think you might have nicked a nerve and I want a friend of mine to look at it before I sew you up." Carlisle was lying but they were trying to get Charlie out of the house. Tonight had not gone as planned and leaving a bleeding human with a bunch of vampires, no matter how much self-control they had, was just not a good idea.

"I don't want to bother you Carlisle. It's late, I can get there myself."

"Nonsense, it's no trouble Charlie," Carlisle smiled.

Bella shot Sue a _help us_ look. She nodded. "Come on Charlie, doctor's orders. Let's get you looked after." Sue winked at Bella.

Charlie slumped. He leaned over to give Bella a hug. His one arm was slightly heavier than the other which made him lopsided because the cloth was now fastened to his finger tightly with half a role of electrical tape.

"Sorry Bells, sometimes I think you got your clumsiness from me; though that doesn't seem to be a problem as much anymore." Charlie stared quizzically for a moment.

"No problem dad. We'll have to reschedule. Go let Carlisle take care of you, please." Bella kissed her father on the cheek then ushered him off after Carlisle who was driving him to the hospital. Sue would follow in Charlie's car.

The door shut and Bella let out an exasperated sigh. "That was close. What the heck happened?"

"Apparently we've been depriving Evelyn of her inner thirst," Edward shook his head. "A house full of vampires, two of which who raised a half-vampire daughter, and we didn't once think to take Evelyn hunting." He was flabbergasted. "It's just sometimes she seems so much more human than vampire."

Bella groaned, "I hope she's okay. She probably feels horrible. I should go talk to her."

Edward grabbed her waist. "In the morning love; she's sleeping peacefully. I can't even hear her thoughts."

Bella nodded as she and Edward joined Jasper, Alice, and Esme in the living room. Carlisle returned an hour later after ensuring Charlie made it home in one piece, all stitched up.

Later that night Emmett and Rose returned and were filled in on the night's events. Rose was repulsed by the fact they were too dim to see that the poor girl needed to hunt. Evelyn had never even said anything about being thirsty to them, but still. How hard was it to remember that even a half vampire could get thirsty? Emmett was just excited at the prospect of taking Evelyn hunting, Cullen style. Rose had to argue with him so he wouldn't wake Evelyn to take her hunting right at that very moment. With some difficulty Rose and Esme managed to wrestle Emmett onto the sofa, promising that as soon as the sun rose he could wake Evelyn and christen her as an official 'vegetarian' vampire.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER SIX: Part II

**_A beautiful, sculpted, tanned…_**

Renesmee stared out the window at Jake and Seth. They were trying to get Leah to get in the pool by doing massive cannonballs that sent waves of water in her direction. So far they had completely soaked her i-pod and the collection of neatly stacked fashion magazines. Renesmee giggled to herself. She could sense that Leah was trying to keep her composure, but she could tell by the way Leah was tapping her thigh that she was getting ready to throw the patio furniture at them.

If Jake didn't look so darn good in his swim shorts she would have scolded him. But staring at the rippling muscles on his abdomen quickly made her tongue-tied and giddy. She would be no help to Leah in that state so she opted to help Renee with lunch. The wolves ate a lot, like three starving sumo-wrestlers, so it took a lot of man-power to keep up with constant supply of food that was being served. Renee was unaccustomed to having so many people to feed at such large volumes. Jake, Seth and Leah were going to eat her out of house and home at this rate. That's why Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme bought everything in bulk.

Renee followed where Renesmee had her eyes trained and smirked.

"That Seth seems like a nice boy."

"Oh, yah, he's great," Renesmee blushed. Renee had seen her staring and probably thought she had been watching Seth.

"You should date him."

"Gramma," Renesmee groaned. She couldn't exactly tell her about Jake and the whole imprinting soul-mates deal, after all, he had been best friends with Bella at one point, which would make it really weird for Renesmee to be dating Jake in reality since it should technically make Jake twenty years older than her. But seeing as Jake didn't age normally, mainly because as long as there were vampires around the wolf genes kept him young so he could defend human life, Jake looked like he did the day he imprinted on Renesmee.

_A beautiful, sculpted, tanned…_Renesmee's thoughts began to run away with her and she blushed even harder. The best thing about Jake was that he was warm. After living her whole life with freezing cold vampires she had come to appreciate how nice it felt when Jake hugged her. She thought about that often and Edward would growl and tell her she was grounded. It was a big bone of contention between the two of them. Renesmee would sigh and tell her dad that if he didn't want to hear thoughts like that he should stop spying in her head. She loved Jake and there was nothing that would ever change that. He had been her Jacob since the day she was born.

But according to what Renee knew, Jacob was "Uncle Jake" and was taking Renesmee on a cross country trip to celebrate her getting into Harvard. He was merely here to supervise Renesmee and her friends. He grew a thin, ragged beard and everything, just so he would look older because it was hard to explain why Jacob still looked like the seventeen year old version of himself. Renesmee didn't complain, though his scruffiness bothered her when they kissed, because it would be a lot harder to answer questions than it would be to put up with a few extra chin hairs for a while. Jake promised he'd shave as soon as they left Florida.

"Seth and Leah look like Jacob. Are they related?"

"Well, yes and no. They have the same heritage, they belong to the same tribe, but they aren't actually blood related." Renesmee didn't even get into the whole bonded wolf pack thing.

"Oh, so Seth's a Quileute, too. Have you known him long?" Renee asked.

"Sort of," Renesmee smiled. Seth had been around long before she was born, but again, that wasn't something Renee needed to know. His cute baby face made Seth look like an adorable teenager, especially when he smiled. His cheeks bunched up under his eyes and he got all squinty. Seth was a blusher too. Because it was something most of her family couldn't do, Renesmee had always been fascinated by it. She loved that the wolves were more human than supernatural creature. Someday Seth would find the right person for him, and so would Leah for that matter. But Jacob was the perfect fit for her, whether her dad wanted to admit it or not.

"While I think he's cute. You should go for him."

Renesmee shrugged and mumbled something about already having a boyfriend, hoping to change the subject. It was bad enough that Renee was already trying to wrangle Seth and Renesmee alone time by giving Jake and Leah random chores to do around the house. She didn't want her trying to set them up on a date. Not that Seth would think anything of it. He was like a brother to her, but still, Jake was a jealous fool. She didn't need him getting overly protective and knocking Seth's teeth out (in a brotherly-love sort of way of course). It would raise certain questions.

Renee's eyebrows shot up but Renesmee prevented further conversation by shoving a turkey sandwich into her mouth. She took the plate of sandwiches and motioned that she was taking it outside, leaving Renee to ponder her granddaughter's love-life alone.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER SEVEN:

**THUD, THUD, THUD**

"Where is she?" Rosalie bellowed at the top of her lungs though they would have heard her even at a whisper. She had arrived home after several hours of hunting with Emmett, only to hear that Evelyn had almost bitten Charlie. Everyone else seemed to think it had been quite an amusing evening, after all was said and done and Charlie was home safe and sound, but Rose wasn't impressed. Of course the one night she leaves Evelyn, something like this would happen.

The poor girl was probably beside herself with guilt, which is why after pacing for several hours (she was trying not to smother the girl with attention since she remembered how much Renesmee used to complain about that) Rosalie had finally given into the desire and run upstairs to check on her. Rose knew something was wrong before she even made it to the landing. Her gut instinct said it was too quiet. The now familiar sound of Evelyn breathing and her strange heart beat were nowhere to be found. It was a sound Rosalie had become so accustomed to that its absence almost caused her physical pain.

Rosalie growled as she sped down the stairs. "She's gone! She's not in her room. The balcony doors were open…"

"That's impossible," Carlisle began.

Emmett and Edward flew upstairs to confirm. Rose heard as Emmett jumped from the upper balcony, following Evelyn's scent. Edward returned. "She took an old pair of Renesmee's shoes from the closet."

Emmett was back now too. "Her trail goes off into the woods. She was heading towards the reservation, but then veered left."

"Oh my god," Rosalie gasped. "You don't think she ran into the wolves?"

Carlisle shook his head. "They would not have harmed her. They would have been able to tell she was part human, and besides, our scent was all over her. If the wolves had found her I'm sure we would have heard from them by now."

Rosalie nodded, but the tension on her perfect face did not disappear and Emmett rubbed her shoulders sympathetically. He hated seeing Rose upset, unless she was mad at him of course, because she was sexy when she was mad, but this wasn't a time for jokes. Emmett knew Evelyn could be in danger. They had to go after her.

"But why would she leave?" Esme asked suddenly. She had been perfectly still and silent. A mesmerizing statuesque goddess as she stood by Carlisle's side. He looked at her suddenly, as if realizing for the first time how stunning she was. Then he seemed to register the question and looked to Edward.

"Did you pick up on anything?"

"No," Edward sighed in defeat. "She must have made a split second decision. She wasn't thinking about running away as much as she was thinking about missing Rose and Emmett. I thought she just wanted them to come home. I never assumed…" he shook his head. "Then her thoughts stopped. I thought maybe she had fallen asleep."

"It's not your fault, Edward," Esme said suddenly. "Don't blame yourself. We were all here. No one realized she had gone."

Bella pulled Edward close. She could tell he was already starting to beat himself up about it.

Alice nodded to herself as something in the depths of her mind became clear. "That was my vision. She wasn't running _from_ you Jasper, she was running _because_ of you. She thinks she really hurt you and she was afraid Bella would be mad at her. We have to go after her." Alice grabbed his arm and Jasper winced. The Cullen's froze.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Alice asked, confusion masking her perfect-pixie features

_Thud_.

"You didn't have to grab me so hard," he exclaimed.

_Thud._

"I didn't touch you with any more force than I usually do," Alice pouted.

_Thud._

Jasper chuckled, shrugging it off. Then he felt a wave of pure exhaustion hit him, rooting him to the couch, which was impossible. Vampires didn't get tired. But Jasper almost felt as if he needed to catch his breath, then a sudden pain in his chest caught him off guard.

_Thud._

What was that infernal noise, Alice wondered, and then she screamed, covering her mouth with her pale hands.

"What is that?" Edward and Rose asked together.

The sound was impossible in a room of immortal vampires. The lub-dub was completely out of place. One by one their eyes focused on Jasper, specifically the left side of his chest, where there should be no sound at all.

"Jasper," Alice shrieked. "You have a heart beat!"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER EIGHT:

**"There are things I'd like to do with the human you'**

"Jasper why can I hear your heart beat?" Alice freaked. "Carlisle, why does he have a heartbeat?"

Alice was in hyper mode, talking a mile a minute, which wasn't good. Alice usually functioned on an energy frequency that surpassed everyone else and that was without trying. Now that she was actually wound up the family could see that she was starting to vibrate with pent up pixie-power. It was like a toddler on a massive sugar rush, only Alice would never experience the whole crash and burn then sleep for twelve hour side-affect. She would just keep going and going and going, sort of like the energizer bunny.

Esme grabbed her shoulders and looked at her hard. "Alice," she shook her. "I need you to do something for me."

Alice shook her head violently.

"Stop moving," Esme commanded, forcing her daughter to sit on the couch.

Alice tried really hard but she couldn't stay completely still and her fingers were moving nervously in her lap. It was an improvement though.

Carlisle was at Jasper's side in an instant. He reached for Jasper's forearm and rotated it to where Evelyn had bit him. The wound was back as if unsealing itself and it was oozing some type of clear liquid. Carlisle touched it and immediately recoiled. It sizzled and burned like a human touching a hot frying pan with their bare hand. Carlisle smelled the secretion, venom.

"It's a reaction to Evelyn's venom," he said assured.

"Well, why is that happening?" Alice shrieked again. She jumped up and Esme forced her back down. Jasper seemed to be stunned.

"She said she killed humans with her venom, so if she bites a vampire she apparently makes them human," Carlisle said, running on a theory.

"Jasper, you're becoming human," everyone gasped.

Rosalie looked frantic, "Jasper, I'm really sorry, but I have to go find her."

Emmett nodded.

Jasper looked at them with resolve, "Of course, I understand. Go find her. I'm worried about her too. I'll be fine."

"Is he going to be fine Carlisle?" Alice asked in bated breath as Emmett and Rose ran through the front door.

Carlisle truthfully didn't know, but he was going to find out. He ran the usual tests he would on any human patient that came into the hospital. He started with vital signs: Jasper's temperature was slightly higher than normal, for a vampire that is. Carlisle felt for his radial pulse. It wasn't palpable yet, but Carlisle had a feeling that it would be in a couple of hours. He tried taking blood pressure and got an incredibly low reading, something that would indicate a human was about to die, but in Jasper's case it was strange. He should not have any type of blood pressure reading at all. Because of that Carlisle took a vile of his blood. It was dark and thick, so viscous it came out like molasses, but there should not have been blood in Jasper's veins, he was immortal.

Then Carlisle checked his SPO2, measuring for the amount of oxygen attached to Jasper's blood. Because he did not need to breathe the reading should have been zero, but by now Carlisle was not surprised to see 5% flash up on the monitor. A normal human should be between 95% and 100%. Jasper was definitely not human. _Yet._ Carlisle retook the measurement ten minutes later and Jasper's reading was now 7%. Oxygen was slowly attaching itself to Jasper's sludge-like blood. Carlisle estimated that Jasper would need to begin breathing air normally within several hours.

After that he interviewed Jasper about every thought, feeling, and symptom he was having. Jasper didn't seem to be in any pain. He was still able to control the mood in the room, so his ability had not faded. Carlisle made him crush a boulder into dust and sprint around the house to assure that the vampire strength and speed had not vanished. Jasper did make a comment about feeling weaker than normal, but other than that seemed to be fine.

Finally Carlisle nodded. "From what I can see, Jasper is slowly transitioning from vampire to human. He is retaining his vampiric abilities while the human functions return. But yes, he seems to be quite healthy. He's fine."

Alice still looked worried. "Jazz, honey, do you feel okay?"

He nodded, "A bit tired I guess."

Alice laughed. Tired? If that was it, she could handle tired. Then she had an idea. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked. He felt strange inside. Alice had that funny look on her face and all Jasper wanted to do was scoop her up in his arms and kiss her into oblivion, but somehow the human senses and needs were bombarding his brain now too.

He wanted to go with Alice, but he felt somewhat exhausted. Maybe he wanted to have a nap. Sleep? That was a strange notion, but seemed oddly inviting. He was also craving, and he didn't know why, a bowl of cheerios, the disgusting cardboard smelling cereal Evelyn ate when they ran out of things to make her for breakfast. She never liked eating the same thing twice, or maybe Esme was just trying to outdo herself in the kitchen. Either way Jasper felt like cereal.

Edward laughed. "Jasper, the human you is much more entertaining than the vampire you. Maybe we should keep you like this."

"No," Alice said suddenly. "Jasper is not remaining human. You can turn him back, right Carlisle?"

"I'll have to run some more tests, but I don't see why not. If he was turned vampire once, he should be able to be turned again." Jasper scowled. He didn't like the sound of that. He didn't relish going through the whole transformation thing again.

Alice nodded. "Good, then come on Jasper."

"Where are we going?" he asked again.

"Not far," Alice said raising her eyebrows seductively. "Just upstairs; there are things I'd like to do with the human you, Jasper Hale." Alice grinned mischievously. Jasper's heart flew into a frenzy of skipping beats as it attempted to find a rhythm. After being stagnant for so long it almost seemed confused. But Jasper knew in an instant that he would relive the unbearable vampire transformation a thousand times if it meant being with Alice. And as other human urges rose inside him he knew that cheerios and a nap could wait. They could definitely wait. Maybe all night.

"I could get use to that," Alice laughed, kissing Jasper on the cheek. He had a funny, but delicious smell to him now. She tugged on his hand, gently this time, pulling him from the couch.

"Alice, I wouldn't," Edward warned thinking back to his honey moon.

"I'll be careful," Alice muttered, already caught up in her plans.

"It is very difficult to stay in control. You'll hurt him," Edward warned. He remembered Bella covered in bruises and shuddered.

Jasper stood suddenly, picking Alice up off the ground bridal style. "You heard the woman, she'll be careful," Jasper echoed. Alice giggled incessantly as Jasper flew up the stairs. Apparently it would take a while for all the vampire to get out of his system.

"Remarkable," Carlisle said, watching Jasper disappear. Edward could see the gears in his medical trained mind turning. But then the door to the bedroom Alice and Jasper shared slammed shut and Carlisle seemed to snap out of his train of thought. "I have to get this in a centrifuge," he exclaimed, disappearing to his office with the vile of Jasper's blood. _He had blood now? Strange._

"We'll I guess we should go help Emmett and Rose," Edward said to Bella. If we leave now we should be able to catch them. Esme?" he asked.

She looked nervous. "I better stay here and make sure Alice really doesn't break him."

Edward chuckled.

"She'd never forgive herself," Esme mused. She started tidying the already tidy living room and Edward left her to her thoughts.

Edward nodded, taking Bella's hand. Ah, Esme, the epitome of caring.

Alice sighed serenely from her position wrapped in Jasper's arms, where she had been for the past several hours. She was facing away from him, but she could hear him breathing in regular intervals. She assumed that should be expected now that he needed to breathe regularly. They had found that out right when they were in the middle of…well, you get the drift.

"Jazz," Alice whispered, barely audible to the human ear. There was no response. She rolled over to see Jasper's eyes closed. He was sleeping. _Aw, poor Jasper_. Her man was all tuckered out. She assumed that was only to be expected as well. They did have quite an eventful night.

Spending time with human Jasper had been very interesting and quite enlightening. She had to admit there were human parts of him that she wouldn't mind keeping around, for one his heart beat had this melodic hum to it which seemed to put her in a trance. She also couldn't help but love the way he blushed whenever he looked at her. It was nice to see that after all this time together he still got the same butterfly feeling in his stomach for her. Now Alice knew why Edward hadn't been so keen on changing Bella. She would definitely miss this, the little non-verbal quirks and tell-tale signs that revealed what he was thinking and how he was feeling. Jasper was getting warmer too. Her cold skin against his didn't seem to bother him though as he slept peacefully, making up for decades without it.

There was a knock on her door. _Carlisle_. Alice jumped out of bed, careful not to disturb Jasper, and was dressed in a second. She opened the door and the light spilled in. Carlisle looked from Alice to the sleeping Jasper and smirked.

"Sorry to bother you." Carlisle was still grinning, but then he became more serious.

"What is it?" Alice asked anxiously. "What did you find out?"

Carlisle stepped inside the room. He could hear the heartbeat. It was much more pronounced now, much stronger. And he could easily smell the blood. Warm, sweet, floral, he wondered how Alice had kept her composure. Then he looked at her, watching Jasper longingly. She loved him, that's how.

"I ran his blood through the centrifuge and examined it under my microscope. From what I can tell, Jasper should become fully human in the next thirteen hours."

Alice nodded. "He's sleeping now, I don't want to wake him," she whispered. She heard the sound of people coming up the stairs.

"We figured that when the noise finally died down," Edward teased. He and Bella wanted to see Jasper. Then Emmett and Rose appeared followed closely by Esme. Apparently a sleeping Jasper was something everyone wanted to see.

"Did you find Evelyn?" Alice asked. She already knew the answer. She had seen it.

"Yah," Rose smiled.

"She almost made it to Canada," Emmett said. "Little tyke is fast. Almost gave Edward a run for his money."

"Is she okay though?" Alice wondered.

"She's better. It took some encouraging to convince her to come back. We told her about Jasper. I wanted her to know the truth. She almost seemed relieved that he merely turned human," Rose said thoughtfully. "We brought her home; she fell asleep on the way. She's down on the couch now."

The quiet conversation was broken up by a gruff little snort from Jasper. He rolled over, apparently unaware of everyone's presence.

"Aw, he snores," Alice squealed, crossing her hands lightly over her heart.

Bella and Edward chuckled. "I remember when you use to do that, love," Edward said to her.

"I never snored," Bella defended.

Edward shrugged. "But you did talk in your sleep a lot."

Emmett snorted. "I remember that. Edward would talk about it constantly. Bella said my name. She said she loved me. But she was asleep. Does it count when she's asleep. I don't know. Curse these humans and their need to sleep."

Edward took a swing at Emmett who ducked and continued laughing.

"Alice, you better hurry and change him back, your man is getting uglier by the minute," Rose said suddenly.

"Rosalie," Bella hissed. Rose shrugged.

"He's perfect," Alice said, pushing a stray lock of blond hair away from his face. Jasper's eyes shot open. They all gasped, which made Jasper jump.

"What is it? Where am I?"

"It's okay Jazz, I'm right here," Alice cooed. "I never knew your eyes were blue. You have beautiful human eyes. Aren't his eyes the most beautiful human eyes you've ever seen?"

"Mine were bluer," Rosalie stated, indifferently.

Alice reached for his hand. He recoiled.

"You're so cold," he shuddered. "That's it Carlisle, turn me back. I can't even touch my wife without shuddering."

"It's okay Jazz, we're working on that," Alice promised. She was completely awe-struck by the human Jasper. Part of her just wanted to sit and watch him. There was so much to learn about Jasper as a human.

"Alice, I think it wise that we turn him as soon as possible. The longer we wait, I'm afraid the worse the transition back will be," Carlisle explained.

Alice sighed. "It was fun while it lasted," she smiled a crooked smile, which mirrored Jasper's.

"Yes it was," he agreed. "But I'd like to get back to my old self now, if you don't mind."

"I can do it Alice, if you don't think you can," Carlisle said suddenly. "Blood courses in his veins now."

Alice paused for a moment to think. It was almost as if she hadn't realized. "It's okay Carlisle, I can stop myself." But then Alice seemed to become preoccupied with another thought.

"What is it, dear?" Jasper asked her, running his hand along her jaw line. She nestled into the warmth of his palm.

"I'm going to give you a scar." The idea of tainting his perfect skin with another painful scar was almost unbearable. Hadn't Jasper already suffered enough?

"If it's from you Alice, I will treasure it forever. Go on."

Alice let the venom fill her mouth, then rotated Jasper's forearm. She bit his arm right above the point where Evelyn had sunk her teeth in. Jasper groaned as Alice forced her venom into his blood stream. She tried not to pay attention to how good his blood tasted. He tasted even better than he smelt.

Jasper cringed, but as he watched his wife there was something strangely seductive about her turning him back into a vampire. She pulled away after a moment and immediately a fiery burning sensation engulfed his body. It felt like red hot flames were licking against his skin. Jasper bit down hard on his lips to supress the moan.

"I'm sorry, Jazz," Alice whispered.

"It's not so bad," Jasper muttered. It was painful, more pain than he had experienced in a long time, but it was bearable. Carlisle tried giving him morphine, but the venom burnt it off too fast to be any real help.

Because he was still partly vampire, what may have taken three days for the change to complete itself, only took three hours, and Jasper had to admit the pain was less than what he remember. He presumed what remained of his vampire DNA gave him a higher pain tolerance. And for that he was thankful. Having Alice lie against him also seemed to help. Her chill numbed the pain as the venom transformed him. He was glad he could keep his composure. He didn't want Emmett teasing him for being weak.

When Jasper was back to his old self he did feel remarkably stronger. Carlisle called this the 'new born' effect, but doubted it would last long because Jasper never fully returned to a mortal version of himself. Jasper took advantage of his show of strength, though, and challenged Emmett to a wrestling match, which he won. But they also broke Esme's coffee table and were now in trouble.

The eventful hours of the early morning had ended when Esme scolded the boys for leaving a path of destruction around the house. Carlisle had to agree and said that now, because of Evelyn's rare and indescribable gift; there were serious matters that needed to be discussed. Things that could change their future forever.

"There are decisions that need to be made now that certain amazing and virtually impossible, but none the less real, events have come to pass," Carlisle said evenly as he looked around at his family. "We must decide now, whether we will remain vampires or reclaim the human lives we lost."

He paused, not for effect, but to choose his words. "Evelyn could use her gift to reverse the change and we could be human once again. Everyone is free to choose as they wish, just know that I do and I will continue to love each and every one of you as my own children."

The Cullen's were quiet for a long time. There was a lot to consider, except for Alice, who seemed to think the decision was simple; a no-brainer really.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER NINE:

**An Immortal Crossroads**

The Cullen's were gathered in the living room at the back of the house which had wide windows that looked out across their property. It was the common rendezvous point for their frequent family discussions and currently the place where Evelyn was catching up on some much needed sleep after trying to make it to the Canadian border. The walls were painted in a light topaz and the high ceilings made the room freeing, as if the roof might not exist at all and instead the walls would open directly to the sky above.

Jasper liked this room. He said the mellow shades of fabric covering the throw pillows and furniture, that Esme chose to decorate in, helped keep everyone's emotions level. This was the one place in the house that Jasper could usually feel at ease when surrounded by all his family members, though today the conversation was making his family nervous because of the implications each word could hold. There were so many unknowns and variables involved that they couldn't afford to make a split-second decision. But that's exactly what Alice did as she began arguing the reasons her family should remain immortal.

"Just think of everything we would lose," she breathed exasperatedly. "We would kill ourselves from sheer exertion. Everything that comes so easily to us would be horribly difficult—the speed, the strength, the reflexes, even the abilities, all of it gone. You could dart across traffic, feeling like your old self, only to come to the realization much too late that you are much slower than you once were and get hit by a bus."

"Alice, have you already been prying into the future?" Carlisle asked, half amused and half curious.

"No, I haven't wanted to pre-live the ridiculous deaths of the people I love just because they are contemplating mortality. Trust me; it will not be the happily ever after you think. The world is a dangerous place for humans. It is designed to be a moving death trap and there is no way to prevent what is to come. You could walk down the street and fall into a manhole. And knowing pre-vampire Bella, it could happen."

Bella shot Alice a fierce growl, but Alice sighed.

"That's just a fact," she insisted. "Humans are much more susceptible to fault, failure, and ultimate destruction. I do not want to see that happen to any of you, so I will not watch for it."

"Alice is right," Carlisle spoke. "We need to decide, but then live with that decision. If we return to our human selves, we will have to separate our lives from each other. It will be too dangerous to constantly have some of us human and some of us not, it will be too easy to fall into our old patterns and habits and some of us will likely be killed accidently."

Carlisle looked ominously around at the faces of his family. Everyone seemed to be deep in thought. "And there is no returning to immortal life once we have left. You have to live, no pun intended, with the decision you make."

Bella spoke first; it came easily, without deliberation. "I made my choice. No, I fought for my choice and after everything we went through; I'm not willing to give it up. I spent my time as a human, and I'm much happier this way." She looked solemnly at Edward.

He smiled knowingly, as if the thought of becoming human again was absurd. "And I waited an eternity to find you, and I'm not willing to spend one day less of eternity with you. I won't spend a short mortal life with you when we could have an immortal forever. And besides, we do not know how Evelyn's venom would affect Renesmee. It could turn her fully human, it could do something completely different or it could do nothing at all. And I'm not willing to take that chance."

Carlisle nodded as well. He had often given thought to what his life would have been like had he never been attacked. He wondered what would have become of him. Would he have made such a difference in the lives of others given one mortal lifetime on earth?

As much as he had once struggled to come to terms with his new self, he didn't think he could leave this life. There was only one reason he would even contemplate it.

"My life has been long, but it has been blessed. I have Esme, we have our family. And if I may be so selfish, I too am not willing to give any of it up. It took me a long time to come to terms with the monster I became but somehow I managed to find some truth in this life and the way we live it, and I have been able to help many humans with the years of medicine I have mastered. I feel a need to continue that work, for as long as time will allow me, and I do not want to cut that short." He paused to swallow. This was the 'but' moment; the one and only reason he would turn away from immortality.

"Mortality no longer holds any draw for me, unless of course, you would choose otherwise Esme?" Carlisle took Esme's hands between his own. He intertwined their fingers around his, feeling the gold band of her wedding ring spin around her finger. "My life would not be complete without you, and I would rather live and die a mortal life with you than have an immortal existence without you by my side."

Carlisle pulled Esme closer to him, snaking his hands around her waist. She smiled up at him and her mind was filled with thoughts about how much she loved him. For a second it looked like Carlisle had been worried for nothing but then Esme's face seemed to fade into a distant and distorted memory. Edward grimaced at her thoughts. It had been years since Esme had given thought to the way she tried to die or the reason for it, but now that reason had become something of interest to her and she was debating it in her mind.

Esme had jumped from a cliff, wanting to kill herself after the death of her child. The memory no longer pained her, for it had been the reason Carlisle had found her, but now it held another truth. Esme had tried to kill herself because her human child—her biological son—had perished. She had come so close to being a mother and then lost it all.

But she could have that again, if she was human, couldn't she? And this time it could be perfect because now she had Carlisle. They could live a human life together and have biological children that would be a part of each of them. But what would become of her immortal children? She couldn't say goodbye to them. And that's the problem with humanity. All too often you had to say goodbye. Esme couldn't ever think of living without Carlisle but as a human they would both eventually pass on. And what if their afterlife wasn't one that they shared? What would happen to their forever? What if there was no forever? Esme couldn't do that. She couldn't leave her children and she couldn't even think about saying goodbye to Carlisle one day. She felt sick even having the ideas run through her mind.

Suddenly, her thoughts turned to something that made her happier. The thoughts almost flashed before her eyes like pictures, and she seemed to light up at their presence—Bella, Edward and Renesmee happy and together, with Jacob and his pack always watching, always protecting. Then it turned to Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, even Evelyn had secured a place in her vision already. In a weird way, Esme had gotten what she wanted. She had become a mother, and even a grandmother. Then her vision shifted again, this time to the handsome face of a tall, blond vampire, with deep golden eyes. Carlisle was the love of her life, and with him she was happy. Her life was already what she had always wanted.

Esme's sudden distance worried Carlisle, who spun her to face him. The urgency in his face broke her trance and she giggled. "Of course I want to remain a vampire. I have you, our family, what more could I ask for?"

Carlisle chuckled, his face relaxed. But Edward heard the mental sigh of relief that Carlisle released. Then just as suddenly Carlisle's thoughts jumped to Edwards mind, this time with purpose. _Is she telling me the truth, Edward?_ Carlisle asked silently. Edward nodded his head from across the room_. Yes._

"Alice?" Jasper asked, in a quaint southern drawl. He already knew what she would say, but he wanted to give her the opportunity to outwardly deny now that she had listened to some of their families thoughts. He had to be sure.

"Do you even have to ask?" Alice had been sitting quietly with her fingers pressed to her temples and Edward had the fleeting suspicion she was trying to supress visions of the human futures of the family if that is the decision anyone made. She had been transcribing the American alphabet into every foreign language she knew in alphabetical order, starting with Algerian. But as each of the Cullen's decided on immortality the tension in Alice's face seemed to subside.

Jasper kissed her forehead gently, without disturbing her trance. "Alice and I are happy; my brief hours as a part human were as close to mortality as I want to get ever again." That got a chuckle from most of the family.

"Well, I'm not about to break the streak," Emmett said with an easy grin. "Besides, I like being the strongest person in the house." Emmet flexed his arms, grinning at Rose, but she stared off into space, lost in thoughts of her own. Rosalie had been experiencing a lot of changes over the past couple of weeks. Her whole outlook on immortality and this curse she had always felt being a vampire was, suddenly changed when she found the little girl, with blond curls and green eyes hiding in the corner of the garage.

She didn't know what it was, she couldn't put it into words, but a strange feeling had been sinking itself into the very depths of Rosalie's body, as if it was trying to attach itself to her soul. She looked at Evelyn asleep on the couch, and her frozen immortal heart seemed to shudder.

She looked at the pretty angel faced child and everything around her seemed to stop and all she was concerned about was her safety, her happiness, her life. Rose would spend every second of eternity caring for this precious child. And that's when Rosalie realized she had fallen in love, not the same kind of love she felt for Emmett, but she knew that she would die as easily for this little girl as she would for her mate. She wanted to be in her life forever. She wanted to be her mother.

"Rose, babe, you have to say something, I mean, I don't want to be human, but if you do, then I guess we need to talk about this. What are you thinking?"

Edward smirked. "You have no idea," he murmured.

"No, I don't want to be human, I want, I-I…I want her!" Rosalie could barely get the words out. Jasper seemed to read the longing, the desire she felt for the girl, as a threat and took a quick step between Rosalie and the couch where Evelyn slept.

Alice frowned, apparently confused by something she had already seen. "That's definitely not how I saw it," she hummed, searching the future again. Everyone else looked confused now too, only Edward seemingly understanding what Rosalie meant.

Seeing Jasper's response to Rosalie, Emmett stood slowly, wrapping his hands gently, but firmly around Rosalie's shoulders. "Babe, I thought you'd have this self-control thing all worked out by now, but I guess even the best of us can be tempted." He smirked. "But she's just a little girl, you can't think of it that way."

Edward burst out laughing so hard that he spooked Bella, who jumped and then demanded an explanation. The request was mirrored in Carlisle's and Esme's faces as well.

"Oh, god, Emmett, I don't want to kill her." Rose pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"What are you talking about then? You've been so distant these past couple of weeks, like your head isn't even attached. I feel like you're becoming a totally different person right in front of me. Tell me what's going on inside your beautiful head, I hate having to ask Edward for a running commentary!"

"Rosalie's in love," Edward whispered.

There was a collective gasp.

"With the girl," Edward clarified quickly, realizing his mistake.

The gasp was followed by a collective sigh.

Alice exhaled happily, "Okay that makes a lot more sense. Jazz, you have to stop jumping to conclusions all the time, you confuse me."

But the rest of the family was still waiting for an explanation, which now only Alice and Edward seemed to be privy to.

"I want her, Emmett," Rose said gesturing to Evelyn. She couldn't even take her eyes off the girl. "I want to take care of her, forever. I want her to be ours. I love her."

Rosalie was talking a mile a minute, begging for Emmett to understand. After she finished talking, and Emmett just stared at her stone-faced, her eyes fell to the floor. But then he surprised her by pulling her into a hug that would snap steel.

"Babe, why didn't you just say that in the first place?" he said rocking her from side to side.

Rosalie shook her head back and forth, "I was confused. I didn't understand what I was feeling. I knew what loving a child was like, I mean, we've had Renesmee in our lives for the past twenty years, but I didn't really understand it the way Edward and Bella always described it, but now I do. I just couldn't put it into enough words to tell you because for as long as I've been immortal I've been bitter and angry at the things I couldn't have. When I found you, part of the anger went away, but not being able to have a child," Rosalie sighed, "that was something I always had to fight off. Then Evelyn appeared and that feeling disappeared completely and I didn't understand it. I mean, I know she's not really ours, but I want her to be. I know I didn't give birth to her the way mothers do, the way Bella did with Renesmee, but I don't care. I want her. And I want to be immortal. I want her and our immortal life together, Emmett. It will be perfect, she's perfect."

Emmett grinned like a love sick puppy. "So I guess that makes me a dad, huh?"

"Well, only if she wants you," Edward teased, punching Emmett on the shoulder.

Emmet's face fell for a moment and then he shook it off. "Of courses she'll want me. I'm awesome."

Bella chuckled pulling both Rosalie and Emmett into a hug. "Congratulations, welcome to the wonderful world of parenting."

Emmett frowned slightly, rubbing the back of his head, muttering something under his breath. "Edward, you call Jacob and tell him to keep that mangy pack of his away from here, I'm not having any of that imprinting junk."

Edward smirked. Carlisle shook hands with Emmett and hugged Rosalie with one arm. "She's a perfect fit for you. She almost looks like she belongs with you two. I'm sure she'll be very happy here."

Rosalie absently stroked the blond curls that fell across Evelyn's face as she slept. "I know. Isn't that weird," she mused. "She's like a little angel, sent here, just for us."

Esme and Alice shrieked, speaking quickly in bated breath. Edward and Bella rolled their eyes, motioning to leave for a few hours of hunting, as Alice made plans to renovate one of the spare bedrooms on the second floor. The words pink and princess flew out of her mouth so quickly that Emmett barely had time to object.

"No, no way. She's going to be my daughter, and she's going to like football, and racing and cars."

"Too late, I already saw it, she's going to love it," Alice said as she and Esme skipped off to the garage, waking one of the many sports cars and zooming off towards Seattle.

Jasper sighed and mentally debated whether he should follow. "They're probably going to need more trunk space, do you mind if I take your jeep?" he asked Emmett, not overly thrilled at the prospect of spending a day with Alice and Esme on a shopping rampage. They had finally put the wild days of shopping for Renesmee to rest. But anything that made Alice happy, made Jasper happy, so he shrugged it off, and he couldn't help but be excited at the thought of the little girl joining the family. Rosalie had struggled with the choice that had been forced upon her for so long that it was a pleasant change to feel nothing but joy radiating from her, she was almost unrecognizable.

"Fine," Emmett growled, "but so help me god, Jasper, if you don't bring home at least one football—"

Jasper threw his hands up, "I'll see what I can do." Carlisle chuckled softly from somewhere up in his study where he had gone to collect some paperwork.

Rosalie threw her arms around Emmett's neck, now that they were alone. "Are you really serious about this Emmett? I mean, I kind of sprang it on you."

He nodded. "I had a sneaking suspicion that something like this was happening. You've been really different lately, but in a good way," he assured her with a kiss. "We'll be great parents. You'll be an amazing mom. But we are teaching her how to play football!"

"You'll have to be careful with her though. She seems to be more breakable that Renesmee," Rose said looking at each of Evelyn's precious, tiny features.

"She's clumsy too, just like Bella!" Emmett joked.

"And sweet like Esme, and patient like Carlisle. She has a sense of humor and dimples in her cheeks when she laughs, just like you."

"And she's beautiful, just like her mother," Emmett said, pulling Rosalie off the ground to kiss her fiercely. Emmett broke the kiss and scrunched his eyes. "Only one problem, how do you tell a seven year old that she's the perfect immortal child for us?"

Rosalie smiled against his lips, "We'll break it to her slowly."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TEN:

**'I have perfect reflexes'**

"Hey kiddo, want to ride upfront?" Emmett said excitedly and Evelyn's eyes grew wide. For some reason kids were always fascinated with sitting in the passenger seat. It was like the holy grail of seats.

"No, Emmett, kids sit in the back. It's safer there," Rosalie explained to him for the twentieth time. She definitely felt like a parent. She was constantly saying no to things for Evelyn's own good and Emmett was constantly saying yes. The good cop/bad cop roles were quickly being defined and Rose didn't like it. She wanted Emmett to be the bad guy for a change.

"Please Rose, give me a break. We're only going out for ice cream. It's literally around the corner. And I have perfect reflexes."

"Mommy can sit in the back with me," Evelyn suggested, struggling to pull herself up into the back seat of Emmett's jeep. The floor of the cab was almost above her head. Emmett and Rosalie froze; both feeling as if their jaws might hit the floor and break apart into a dozen sparkly pieces.

They had told Evelyn they wanted her to live with them permanently about five weeks ago. Rose explained how she had always wanted a child but couldn't have one. At first Evelyn had been reserved, not quite believing her luck, and she continued to call them by their first names. It was strange to get used to having someone want to take care of her after living in the orphanage for so long. Then she stopped using their names all together as she mentally toyed with the sound of mom and dad on her lips and Rose was worried she had been doing something wrong, though Evelyn seemed to be a happy child.

This was the first time Evelyn had called Rosalie _mommy_ and she thought her heart might just restart. She swallowed before speaking. "Of course, I'll sit with you," Rose said, lifting Evelyn up into the seat.

Emmett beamed, looking completely dazed and Rose was contemplating slapping him to get him to come back to reality: either that or smashing his face off the hood of the jeep. Either one should do the trick. Rose buckled Evelyn and was now securing her own seatbelt and Emmett was still just staring off into space.

"Come on, daddy! I want ice cream!" Evelyn cheered, throwing her hands in the air. Rose chuckled but pushed her forehead against her palm in a mock sort of frustration as Emmett's eyes seemed to glaze over. Great, now Emmett was really going to be lost in space. Rose got out of the jeep, walked around the front of the vehicle, grabbed the back of Emmett's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. It was so hot and fiery, filled with so much passion, love, and excitement, that when she released him, Emmett was breathless.

"I love you, Emmett Cullen," she breathed against his lips.

"Rose, did you-did you hear that, she called me daddy!" Emmett was emotionally overwhelmed.

"I heard," Rose grinned. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Emmett gulped, as if trying to hold back tears and shook his big head up and down. Evelyn was yelling something about the ice cream melting before the even got there and Rose laughed.

"Come on daddy, pull it together, the kid wants her ice cream already."

It was one of those dark dismal days. But for all Rosalie knew the sun was shining and everything was perfect. _Mommy._ She had called her mommy. Evelyn thought of her as someone that cared for her. And she did. She loved the little girl as if she was her own, and was it possible that the little girl was starting to love them too. Yes, it was.

Evelyn was singing along to the music that Emmett had blaring from the stereo. He was trying to give the kid a well-rounded musical education. He didn't want her singing about rainbows and butterfly's and junk. He wanted her to be well versed in the great era of rock and roll that had changed music forever. They were jamming to ACDC's _Thunderstruck_ when Rose's cell phone rang. It was Alice. Rose answered and for a moment didn't speak, easily separating Alice's voice from the high pitched wiling and deep bass pumping from the stereo. For a moment she seemed confused as Emmett watched her in the rear view mirror.

"Rose, what is she saying?" he asked, adjusting the volume.

"No, Alice, I don't see any black trucks on the…"

A deafening crunch filled Rose's ears as metal was ripped from metal; tires smashing into tires.

Then there was smoke. It was thick and black, billowing out of the front of the jeep from somewhere under the hood. Rose could smell the gas and the stench of burning rubber. The fumes choked her. She could hear Evelyn gagging.

Steam rose off the car, fogging up the glass with slippery condensation, or was it from their heated, panicked breath?

Heat smashed into Rosalie in waves. Like the tide going in and out, hot waves of putrid smelling air clung to her skin, suffocating her in her own confusion.

Glass shattered, exploding into every crevice of the car. She felt the shards in her eyes, breathed into her nose, traveling down her throat, and floating in her lungs. The glass didn't hurt her or penetrate her skin but she could still feel the particles in her clothes and her hair as her mind spun like a top.

Red flashed everywhere. A stop sign? A traffic light? They blinked wildly in front of her and for some reason would not stop moving.

Blood. She could smell it, so potent and fresh, as if it was on her lips. Human, mixed with something else. Floral? Honey? No, it was acrid. Why could she smell so much blood, she and Emmett didn't bleed?

Broken pieces of car jabbed at her impenetrable skin. Everything was breaking, contorting under the pressure, shrieking metal finding a new shape as it crashed like thunder. The noise was so close that it sounded like it was coming from the inside of her head.

It all happened so fast. The cab of Emmett's vehicle had been flipped. The truck had come out of nowhere, ran the traffic light, speeding out of control, and bulldozed over them, proceeding to drag the jeep down a steep embankment.

When the jeep finally stopped rolling, hitting a thick pine tree at the base of the hill, Emmett kicked the windshield out.

"I'll kill him, whoever that was, I'll freaking kill him," Emmett roared until his voice was hoarse.

Rose ripped her seatbelt off. "Relax Emmett, he's already dead." She could smell the blood easier now and there was still that sickly sweet presence. There was too much blood but it made more sense now that they were stationary again.

She felt around, as if looking for injuries, but they were okay. Of course they were okay. They were indestructible, immortal vampires. Nothing short of anther vampire with a grudge or an overly dramatic shape shifter could even contemplate causing them harm. A car accident was nothing.

Rose turned suddenly, panic taking over. Where was Evelyn?

"Rosalie!" Emmett yelled. He sounded terrified. Rose kicked out the crunched in door beside her. And that's when she found Evelyn. Her little body was lying there, covered in dirt and leaves. She looked peaceful, like she could have been sleeping. But the ground around her was soaked with blood.

"Are you folks okay?" a stranger called down at them, hanging over the railing that was supposed to prevent cars from toppling down the hill. Emmett shielded Rosalie and Evelyn from view with his massive body.

"Yah, were fine," Emmett said quickly.

"I saw the crash from the road back there. You folks are awfully lucky to be alive. I called 911, someone will be here shortly. Is your wife okay?"

"She's fine. But I think the other guy is dead," Emmett said gesturing to the black truck that was smoking and spewing gasoline. Emmett wanted to check his glove compartment for matches. His mind was already thinking about what the police would say when they showed up. Evelyn was unconscious. They would make them take her to the hospital. Then they would run tests and demand identification. There were two problems with that. First, Evelyn was a runaway and second, she was half vampire. The only way to fix this was to have Rosalie flee into the woods with Evelyn and he could set the scene on fire. It would destroy any evidence that could threaten their family.

The man nodded and quickly returned to his cell phone, talking animatedly with his hands. Emmett dashed to his jeep and reached inside the passenger window. He didn't find any matches but there was a lighter. It would do, the ground was soaked with gas; Emmett could smell it.

"Quick Rose, get her out of here. Go to Carlisle," he hissed. "She's a missing person. She ran away. We can't just show up at the hospital with her. I'll deal with the cops. Go."

Rosalie scooped up Evelyn, her little body all bruised and battered. She was bleeding from a gash in her head. But she was still breathing. Rosalie ran faster than she ever thought possible as she felt the heat wave explode behind her. A quick glance back told her that Emmett had dropped the lighter. He was covering their tracks.

Alice was waiting on the porch, and saw Rosalie arrive. She had obviously told Carlisle because his office had been transformed into an operating room.

"It's not your fault Emmett. No one could have known," Bella tried to convince him. She patted his massive arm.

Alice nodded. "I barely even got the vision until it was too late because the man only just made up his mind to get behind the wheel."

"He was drunk?" Emmett snarled.

"Couldn't you smell the alcohol in his blood?" Rose asked. She had been pretty much silent since she left Evelyn with Carlisle. "If anything happens to her, I swear to god!"

Alice caught a violent image of Rosalie covered in blood and a family of humans murdered in their sleep. It was the children in the picture that made Alice cringe. But the vision was distorted and it eventually faded which meant Rose wasn't serious. That was a relief. Alice didn't like the idea of having to get between Rosalie and her target. She had heard the stories of Rose's ex-fiancé. The one whom she killed after Carlisle turned her into a vampire. She was overly dramatic back then.

"What did you tell the police?" Esme asked Emmett, worry etching her face.

"I said I was the only one in the jeep. They asked if I wanted to press charges. I said no. The guy was dead anyway."

"But what about that stranger, he saw me, didn't he?" Rosalie asked.

"I told the cop the guy must have been in shock and that I was the only one involved. The officer was too wrapped up in the fact I didn't have a scratch on me. He kept trying to get me into the ambulance."

"Sorry about the jeep," Edward sighed. He knew Emmett treasured that vehicle.

Emmett shrugged. "It's a toasted part of a crime scene now, but I don't even care. I just want Evelyn to be okay."

"Did you get rid of all the evidence that Evelyn was in the accident?" Jasper asked, his mind instantly trying to find a way this could somehow implicate his family. They didn't need to go drawing attention to themselves.

"Yah, there was really nothing except for the pool of blood where she landed," Emmett winced at his own memory. "But the fire took care of that."

They heard the door open upstairs and Carlisle's footsteps as he walked across the hard-wood floor.

"She needs stitches," Carlisle said, wiping his bloody hands on a towel that he set in a trash bin and lit on fire. "I've managed to stop the bleeding, but she needed a transfusion." The family had ambushed him as soon as he emerged from the makeshift operating room.

Rose whimpered, "Can we see her?"

"Of course," Carlisle tried to smile. He hoped they were through the worst of it and that the cauterizing held.

"She fractured her clavicle, so I've had to put her arm in a sling so she doesn't use that side of her body as much until it heals, which shouldn't take long."

Rose and Emmett walked into the room.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"I'm running out of blood. I've already gone through three bags. I didn't have that much stored here. I'm going to have to go to the hospital and borrow some more."

He really meant steal.

"Why is she going through blood so fast?" Edward asked, reading Carlisle's thoughts.

"I don't know. Her body seems to be consuming it or something. But as fast as I got it into her it was bleeding from her head wound. I had to cauterize it, but I should probably stitch it to keep it closed."

Carlisle mentally cringed. "She woke up twice on me; the morphine must have worn off. She looked like she was in so much pain. I filled her IV with a double dose. Hopefully that keeps her under until the pain subsides. She seems to be fine other than that. No internal bleeding, no major breaks. Surprisingly no major head trauma."

"Then what is it?" There was something Carlisle wasn't quite saying. Maybe he didn't know how to say it.

"Well something felt off. Firstly, I know she experienced a major accident, but with the vampire DNA there is no way she should be in this much pain. It doesn't make sense. I kept searching for something I missed. A puncture wound, trauma to her limbs, anything that would explain the pain and terror in her eyes. I couldn't find anything so I just kept her IV fluids going and pumped her full of blood.

"Then what happened?"

"The second time she regained consciousness she stood upright and tried to rip the blood bag from the monitor stand. She ripped out the lines feeding it to her body. I don't know why, maybe a stress reaction or something. She was screaming, crying, never in all my time as a doctor have I seen a patient so terribly frightened. I had to give her a sedative just to calm her down."

Carlisle looked weary and beaten. He had refused to let anyone help him, because Evelyn was bleeding so badly.

"Can you read her thoughts, Edward?" Carlisle asked, not sure if he really wanted to know what she was thinking.

Edward nodded. "She's burning. That's what she's thinking. She's tossing and turning, thrashing about, as if on fire. But I can't tell if it's real or if she's dreaming. It doesn't sound like she's moving so it must be all in her head."

Carlisle nodded. "I'll give her some more morphine just in case. And it's probably about time to switch out the blood bag. That's the last one."

"Bella and I will get you more."

Carlisle looked relieved. He didn't think it was a good idea to leave Evelyn just yet, but he really needed to get her more blood. "Thank you, son. Take my access card. It will get you and Bella into the refrigerated room." Carlisle paused. "Make sure you're fast."

Edward smirked_. Obviously_. "In and out. No one will know."

Before leaving he took Carlisle by the shoulder and hugged him. He didn't know what made him do it but something was telling him that Carlisle really needed one. "Don't worry Carlisle, you're an excellent doctor. And I have the utmost faith in you. By morning she'll be good as new."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

**'The animal blood theory'**

Edward Cullen had noticed something. It had been a strange night. Evelyn had thought about pain; possibly the most excruciating pain she had ever felt. But Edward could hear the girl sleeping peacefully upstairs. She must have been having some horrible dreams. But Carlisle insisted she need her rest, so they were all instructed to leave her in peace. So they did, but Edward kept a firm watch on her thoughts. And as morning approached, all of a sudden Evelyn's thoughts had become awfully loud in a way. He thought maybe she was dreaming again, but her tone seemed to have changed. She was more articulate, even to herself. It was odd. She sounded different to Edward, but he didn't know why. He shrugged it off and concentrated on his other target. Alice.

Oh, no!

_ No, no, no, no, no, no_.

This couldn't be happening.

Not again!

Evelyn mentally screamed. She looked at herself in the floor length mirror, spinning in one spot, until she was certain that the girl before her was really her. She had the same pale blonde hair, though it was longer and the tight ringlets were now flowing waves that reached the middle of her back. Her face was similar, all her features were there, green eyes, thin nose, high cheek bones, but they were more defined; she was definitely older. But it was really the height that gave her away. She had shot up at least half a foot, maybe more. What was she before? She had looked about seven, maybe. Now there was no mistaking that she was almost a teenager. Eleven? Maybe twelve even.

Oh, no, no, no, no! Evelyn's mind freaked, completely and utterly perplexed. This had not happened before. She had never aged this much. Evelyn looked at the empty bags of blood beside the gurney. Three! Four! Five! She counted them off on her fingers.

"Oh my god," she whispered under her breath. After the initial shock wore off, Evelyn frowned. "Great, how do I explain this?"

It was the one thing Evelyn neglected to mention about herself: the fact that she aged dramatically if given human blood. And apparently Evelyn had been given more than her fair share of blood last night. She touched the white gauze on her head. The skin beneath it was tender. And her shoulder hurt. That must be why her arm was in a sling.

While Evelyn watched her reflection feeling horrified, Edward Cullen was downstairs with the rest of his family and just about to call Alice, she had not come home for over twenty-four hours and now Edward knew she was avoiding him. Just as he began dialing Alice and Jasper burst through the door.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"I was about to ask you the same thing?" Edward said with a grin. "What have you been hiding from me Alice? You're avoiding everyone, but me most of all. I know you told Jasper so if you don't tell me I'll just read his mind."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for that right now and I didn't tell him because I know you're so nosy."

Edward smirked. She was lying and he knew it. Alice told Jasper everything.

"Besides we have bigger problems," Alice spoke through her teeth, quickly changing the subject. "Has anyone checked on Evelyn lately?"

"Not since that last time Carlisle started her IV last night, why?" Esme asked, looking concerned.

Alice shook her head, gripping the bridge of her nose.

Edward's mouth dropped. "Impossible," he blurted out.

"What is it?" Emmett growled cracking his knuckles as a show of brute force. He was so scatterbrained right now, and he swore if anything else negative happened to his family he might just lose it: he might turn green and go all hulk.

Rosalie didn't wait for an explanation. She raced up the stairs. Her hand paused on the door knob; her fingers clenched it so tight the metal shrieked as it contorted beneath her grip. She pushed the door open.

Before her, looking terrified, stood Evelyn, at least she sort of looked like Evelyn. The girl was older, taller, the pink pajamas many inches too short as the pant cuffs hung just below the girls knees.

Rose stared, wide eyed and confused. "Carlisle!?" she screamed, the panic making her usually steady voice quiver.

Before Evelyn had a chance to speak or explain she was whisked away by Carlisle and into the spare room Carlisle kept his medical equipment in. She was hooked up to monitor that jumped and beeped each time her heart fluttered nervously.

"I can walk you know," Evelyn stated angrily as Carlisle moved her from the examination table to a scale that was set up against the wall.

"Does anything hurt?" Carlisle asked, filling out a flow sheet of vital signs and expected findings.

"No, I'm fine," Evelyn crossed her arms against her chest. "This has happened before; when I have human blood I grow a lot."

Carlisle listened attentively and then dropped to his knee. "I just want to check your height and weight, Evelyn."

"Ugh, I'm fine, see, I'm about six inches taller and probably gained about twenty three pounds. I'm in the normal range for a twelve year old. Can I go now?" Evelyn begged.

"Not just yet, sweetie. I want to run a few more tests. You're going to be here for a while."

"Ugghh!" Evelyn whined. She rolled her eyes at him and Carlisle had to stifle a laugh.

"Her mental capacity has evolved as well," he whispered to Emmett and Rosalie, who were standing nervously against the wall, as he moved to the side of the room to retrieve his stethoscope. "She's more articulate, a little sassy too. It kind of reminds me of Renesmee."

"But is she okay?" Rose whimpered.

"So far everything checks out," Carlisle smirked. "Well accept for the fact that she seems to be five years older."

The rest of the Cullen's stood nervously in the door way. Alice and Edward were silently arguing about her visions, with Edward reading her current thoughts and Alice watching for his future reaction. They often communicated this way when the wanted to keep the conversation private. Edwards tone was accusing and Alice was starting to lose track of her thoughts. She hadn't seen Evelyn's strange growth spurt until it was almost complete and Edward wanted to know why.

Alice cut Edward off from her thoughts but Edward wasn't finished with her yet and continued out loud which shocked some of their siblings who had been oblivious to the heated argument that had been going on right under their noses.

"Are you even watching the future?" Edward spat angrily at his sister. Alice recoiled like he had screamed the words instead of whispered. His words had stung just the same. This was the second time in their lifetime together when Edward's accusation about her ability to watch out for their family had upset her. The first had been when Bella was still human and Victoria (a vampire with a grudge) had sent another vampire to search her room. Alice had missed that because Victoria had learned to play with the holes in her vision, deliberately refusing to make up her mind until it was too late for Alice to see.

"Of course I am," Alice said hugging her elbows. "Why would you even suggest-"

"Because things seem to be slipping Alice. You're not telling us what's going to happen before it happens as much as you are telling us what's going to happen as it happens. You almost missed the car accident and you totally missed this," Edward said gesturing towards the door of the room Carlisle was currently assessing Evelyn in.

"I don't control when the visions come Edward. I read them as they emerge, you know that. And don't tell me things are slipping. I've been monitoring this family, Evelyn, Renesmee: which is extremely difficult since you have three wolves with her right now. I've been keeping tabs on the Volturi and anything else you think might interfere with our family. So don't tell me I'm slipping. I am doing everything I can."

"Edward," Bella pleaded. He was being too hard on Alice. She couldn't be expected to watch everything all the time. It just wasn't possible. Bella had dropped her shield for an instant just so Edward would specifically hear her.

Edward had been listening to Bella's thoughts and shook his head forcefully. "She's the only one who can, Bella," he said talking to his wife but looking Alice straight in the eye. "I expect her to watch everything because she's the only one who can."

"She's only one person," Jasper said, angry now at Edward. "She may be immortal and gifted but her ability only extends so far. Alice can't possibly watch every second of every moment of the lives of everyone we know."

"It's okay Jazz," Alice said touching his chest. Edward and Jasper had been inches apart and the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. "I can fight for myself," she assured him.

"I know, but you shouldn't have to," Jasper retorted looking hard at Edward, whose face fell instantly.

"You're right Jasper," Edward said. He faltered as Jasper tried using his gift on him but another angry wave surfaced before Jasper could calm him. "She shouldn't have to defend herself because she shouldn't be missing this much."

Jasper growled. Bella stepped between them now.

"Edward this is enough," Bella muttered, frustration and disappointment lacing her words.

"No, I think Alice is spending far too much of her effort hiding things and now it's affecting her ability to see what is coming."

"Really Edward, this is all because I won't tell you what I saw?" Alice seethed. "Why are you being so petty?"

"Petty?" Edward scoffed. "Are you kidding me? I'm concerned Alice, you're stretching yourself too far by trying to shield your thoughts. Just let me in. Even now you have a shield up. What is going on with you lately?"

"Honestly Edward, I'm not even having this argument-"

"Enough now, both of you!" Esme was between them now with a firm hand on Edward's chest and another on Alice's shoulder. "Take this downstairs. Evelyn can hear everything. I want this sorted out before Carlisle and I come down."

The Cullen siblings argued all the way down the stairs and continued as Bella steered them towards the back porch. They showed no sign of stopping anytime soon and for the fact this might get ugly Bella thought it best that they were far away from the house and anything that was breakable and difficult to replace.

"Alice, stop ignoring me! You know I'm right," Edward crossed his arms. Alice was stalking away towards the trees. "Don't even think about running. You know I'm faster, I'll be able to catch up with you."

Alice hissed. "Get out of my head," she spat. "And you don't know anything. You think you do because you read minds, but you know what that makes you, nosy, that's right I said it, you're a nosy, controlling freak Edward!"

Bella bit her tongue but the laugh still squeaked out somehow. As soon as it did Bella clasped her hands over her mouth. She shook with silent laughter and Edward stopped arguing to watch her.

"Wonderful, now you're siding with Alice?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry honey, I really am, but she's right you know. You are kind of a control freak," Bella chuckled.

Jasper was laughing now too. He preferred to pick up on lighter emotions and Bella's laughter was contagious. It was quickly overpowering the negative hostility between Alice and Edward.

Alice bit her bottom lip, but the smile was playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, ha, ha, Alice, you are so funny," Edward mouthed but his lips were twitching now too.

Soon they were all outwardly laughing.

"Edward I know you worry but there is only so much we can do. Even having glimpses into the future doesn't guarantee anything. All we can do is keep trying," Alice said.

"I know, but after what happened with Renesmee and the Volturi all those years ago I don't want to take any chances with our family. I never want anything to happen to us and I rely on you to help me watch out for everyone. I'm sorry I'm such a control freak Alice and I'm sorry I'm so tough on you," Edward pulled Alice into a tight hug.

She squealed. "Let me go, you're wrinkling my shirt. I am wearing silk!" she fumed.

But Edward just hugged her closer. Part of it was because he was really sorry. He had been a bully and Alice had not deserved that. But part of it was also payback for Alice calling him a control freak. He released her slowly making sure to scrunch up the pristine white fabric as he pulled away.

Alice's mouth dropped a she examined her perfectly unkempt looking blouse. She scoffed. "This is hideous now. Look what you did, you did that on purpose." She glared dangerously at Edward.

"I would never," Edward began.

"Control freak," Alice spit.

"Hyperactive shopaholic," Edward muttered.

"I'll kill you for this," Alice warned.

"Only if you can catch me," Edward said and he was gone. Alice disappeared after him.

Bella sighed, "Well I must admit, that went better than expected."

"Edward can't stay mad at her. She's too lovable," Jasper agreed.

Bella nodded as Jasper hooked his arm at his side. She took his arm and Jasper escorted her back up to the house.

After Alice had failed to catch him and given up the chase, Edward counted it as a win and was going to gloat to the first person he saw when he heard Evelyn upstairs trying to make an escape.

Evelyn was tired of being poked and prodded. She didn't want to be stuck in the makeshift hospital bed anymore. When Carlisle left her to rest she slowly unplugged the machines so they wouldn't let out that horrible beep that meant someone had died. She tip toed to the edge of the room but Edward was there first.

She frowned but he just smirked.

"You're not being a very cooperative patient," Edward chuckled.

Evelyn shrugged, "I'm not a patient. There isn't even anything wrong with me."

Edward crossed his arms. "You have a house full of vampires, one of whom is a doctor, who would suggest otherwise."

Evelyn scowled. She didn't want to lie here anymore. Just then her stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, thank you very much."

He chuckled. "Come on, I think Esme has a snack ready." Edward offered her his hand and Evelyn took it. The slightly warmer temperature of her skin suddenly made Edward think of Renesmee and he was wondering if it would be okay for him to tell Jacob to bring her home soon. He missed his daughter terribly and he knew Bella did too. He had only let this little trip go on to protect Renesmee, but as much as strange things kept happening to his family, none of them really seemed to be putting the Cullen's in any immediate danger.

Rosalie could see Evelyn through the kitchen window and was watching her eagerly. She was perched on a bar stool beside Bella, her long blonde hair now hanging close to her waist as she sat waiting for Esme to finish making lunch. Rose had been trying to wrap her head around what happened and what this meant for her family so she had moved the conversation with Emmett and Carlisle outside. She didn't want to scare Evelyn more than she probably already was. Going to sleep one night and waking up as an older version of yourself was probably pretty terrifying, though Evelyn seemed to be taking it well. She seemed bored of it really and annoyed that they were all fussing over her. But Rosalie was concerned and she wanted answers but the only person who might have had them was coming up empty handed.

"What does this mean? Every time she feeds on blood she is going to age rapidly?" she freaked.

"Well we can try to limit her exposure to blood," Carlisle suggested as a preventative measure.

"Oh yah, that's great Carlisle. Living in a house full of vampire who feed on blood regularly and being half vampire herself and she's just not going to have any blood?" Emmett mumbled sarcastically.

"I meant human blood. But we could try animal blood," Carlisle said, wondering out loud.

Rose shook her head. She wasn't willing to risk it. "What if continues to age? What if she isn't immortal? We may be rushing her closer to her death."

"But we need to know," Carlisle said. "We can keep depriving her of something her body is craving. She is vampire to some extent and will always have an uncontrolled thirst for blood if we don't try to rein it in. Hunting animals might be enough. We'll monitor her with just a little animal blood at first."

"She's not a test subject to experiment on!" Rosalie was angry. "No blood!" She stormed away. Emmett reached for her arm but she through him off.

Carlisle sighed watching as Rosalie stalked back to the house and slammed the door. He could understand her frustration. "I don't know what else to do," he said dejectedly. This was one time where is medical expertise was useless. He had absolutely no experience with this type of thing.

Emmett shrugged. "No one expects you too."

Carlisle smirked.

"Well except Rose," Emmett murmured. "But she's just scared." Emmett looked nervously at the house. "Carlisle, what if she gets hurt again? I mean, what if she needs another transfusion?"

Carlisle looked sick for a moment. "There's no choice. She is half-human; or maybe more. I'll have to give her the blood. Even if that means that the same thing saving her may actually be killing her."

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "Let's not tell Rose about this, she's already freaked enough. But I do think we have to test out the animal blood theory. It would make it a lot easier for her to be around us if she could hunt normally with us. And it might make it easier for her to be around humans. We don't want another Charlie incident."

Carlisle nodded, "No we definitely do not." He followed Emmett back to the house.

**Meanwhile…**

Meanwhile the strange vampire hiding in the woods had become quite comfortable watching the peculiar and yet amusing Cullen clan. The addition of the half-vampire child had made the past few weeks quiet entertaining. Her ability to take away the vampire curse would be of great interest to his friends in Italy, though he couldn't really call them his friends since he was actually being hunted by the guard. Aro wanted him dead, but Philip wanted to live, so he used his certain knack for eluding people: for existing unseen. He couldn't really explain it only to say that if he didn't want to be found then he wouldn't be. His sister had the same type of ability. She could evade people, just managing to slip away when she had too. But Philip had not seen Victoria for a long time, not since their falling out, many decades ago. That had been the reason she was turned in the first place. Philip always thought she should thank him for making her immortal, but his little sister was always a stubborn one and immortality had made her more so.

_Oh well._ Now he had a bargaining chip: something that might make Aro desire a trip to the Cullen's more than he wanted to rip Philip limb from limb. It was a worthwhile risk, for Philip was tired of running. And he knew Aro couldn't resist the idea of adding to his guard. And the girl who could turn vampires human would be his greatest treasure of all.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Part II

**'So here's how this typically works'**

** "**Okay, so here's how this typically works," Emmett began one afternoon; several days after Evelyn had woken up from the car accident to find herself five years older. Carlisle had wanted to let her body heal and adjust before putting her through the physical task of hunting.

"Said vampire hides here, said prey walks here. When you hear the sound of your prey or smell its scent you pounce. If you hear or smell a human you hold your breath and run away. Okay never mind, scratch that, it only worked with Bella." Emmett was drawing a particularly confusing diagram in the dirt to try and explain to Evelyn how they hunted.

"Where is Rosalie?" Edward asked, looking between Carlisle and Emmett.

"She didn't approve of my theory, which is why I recruited you and Alice. You are here to keep an eye out for Rosalie or her thoughts, our early warning system per say, and Alice is supposed to keep Rose busy while I test my theory. It shouldn't take long."

"And what are you going to say if Evelyn happens to age again and Rosalie notices something has changed?"

"We never made it to that part of the plan," Emmett confessed, looking up at his brother with worry. Edward returned the look. "I'm hoping Carlisle is right about this one."

"So am I," said Carlisle.

Emmett stared at him. "Gee, that's reassuring."

Evelyn stared blankly at the green, mossy canvas before her as her dad, uncle and grandpa spoke quickly with each other. Sometimes they spoke to fast for her to keep track of what they were really saying. Besides, she was trying to get a feel for this hunting thing she was supposed to do but she couldn't seem to separate the sounds and smells. They all hit her like a wavy film that threatened to suffocate her.

"I can't do this," she whispered. She shook her head, grabbing at her temples with the pads of her fingers. "There's too much stuff to sort through."

Carlisle bent down next to her, looking out between the trees. He could hear three doe moving quietly through the trees. He could also smell them. There was a jackrabbit slinking through the woods to their left and a lone coyote approaching from the North, but it was still pretty far.

"Close your eyes Evelyn," he told her. "Now breathe deep."

She did.

"Tell me what you smell."

"You," Evelyn said.

"Good, what else?"

"Daddy," Evelyn said giggling. She opened one eye to peek out and saw Emmett leaning against a tree.

"Breathe deeper, smell beyond this area? What do you sense?"

Evelyn was quiet for a moment then her eyes snapped open. "Mommy!" she said.

"Ah, crud," Emmett muttered. "She's right. It's Rose. Edward how did you not hear her coming?"

"She was thinking about clothes. I assumed she was with Alice." Edward rubbed the back of his neck, flipping through Rosalie's thoughts. They were becoming increasingly more aggressive.

"Looks like Alice has been teaching her some of her mind tricks," Carlisle muttered.

"No, Rose is a woman. Clothes are bound to cross her mind at some point," Emmett said.

"Brace yourself boys, she's mad," Edward warned. "This is where I take my leave."

"What?" Emmett and Carlisle said together.

"Coward," Emmett whispered after Edward.

"Would someone like to explain to me what is going on here?" Rosalie demanded as she approached.

Carlisle pushed Evelyn ahead of him. If he had learned anything from Edward it was that he always used Renesmee to calm Bella down when she was agitated. He hoped the same principal applied here. Evelyn seemed to sense that she was needed and ran to Rosalie who picked her up easily.

"Daddy and Grandpa are teaching me how to hunt."

"Are they?" Rose murmured. Her eyebrow arched to a perfect point. A sharp deadly point. Emmett knew that look. He was in trouble.

Evelyn took her mother's face between her hands. She pushed against her cheeks. "Smile mommy, you look angry." Evelyn leaned back to look at Rosalie. "Are you mad at me?" she asked. She could feel the weird energy coming from her mom and it scared her. For a split second she wondered if maybe Rosalie didn't like her as much now that she was older. Had she changed so much that Rosalie didn't want her to be a part of her and Emmett's family anymore?

Evelyn pushed herself out of her Rosalie's arms, letting her feet hit the ground. She took a few tentative steps back and brought her finger to her lips, something she did when she was thinking hard.

Rosalie stopped glaring at Emmett. She had noticed the change in the air. It felt different. Something was wrong. Was this how Jasper felt all the time? Call it motherly intuition, but Rose was certain that Evelyn was having a mental fight with herself.

"Evelyn, what are you thinking, sweetie?"

Evelyn stumbled over the words to get them out in a semi-coherent sentence. "Maybe…maybe because I'm different now, maybe you don't, you don't wan-"

Evelyn had continued backing away from her but Rose bolted in a flash that scared the girl and took her into her arms. She had sensed what she was about to say. Evelyn thought that because she was older now that they didn't want her anymore. Well she was wrong. Rosalie felt more protective of Evelyn now than she ever had.

"Shh, don't say things like that. Of course we want you, Evelyn. Nothing will change that. Nothing. We love you. I'm sorry I was angry. I just wanted to be the one to teach you how to hunt." Rosalie had spontaneously re-evaluated her opinion on the matter. Evelyn was part vampire, she had to hunt and they needed to know if animal blood would affect her the same way human blood would.

Emmett had moved to wrap Rosalie and his daughter in a hug. Carlisle walked beside them, letting his hand rest on Rosalie's shoulder. "I'll leave the task to you two then. Bring her by my office once she's fed. I need to keep a close eye on her overnight. Someone will have to stay with her constantly."

"Oh, more tests?" Evelyn groaned.

"I'm sorry honey," Rosalie smiled, stroking Evelyn's cheek. "Last time, I promise."

"Fine," Evelyn agreed reluctantly.

"Good, then let's go get us some tasty animal blood," Emmett said swinging Evelyn onto his shoulders. She hugged his head tightly and Rosalie took his hand. He felt elated as they disappeared into the trees, the scent of a mountain lion on the wind. Emmett debated for a moment and decided on the pack of deer. He didn't want to frighten Evelyn her first time out, which had been a good idea, because when Emmett took down the first deer as a demonstration Evelyn cried.

"Daddy that was a baby one," she sobbed horribly. It was a wretched sight watching a half-vampire child cry. Evelyn was so adorably beautiful that Emmett felt like a monster.

Rose chuckled and sighed in the same instance. Despite her being upset, Evelyn hadn't been able to resist the temptation of blood and collapsed on the deer.

"What's so funny?" Emmett muttered to his wife.

"This is going to be much more difficult if she's an animal lover."

"She'll get used to it, besides it's not like it was a puppy or something cute like that."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

At that moment Evelyn backed away from the baby deer, lips covered in blood, eyes full of tears, and then she flung herself over the tiny body. "I'm sorry Bambi," she wailed.

"Oh god, Emmett, look what you did; now she's scarred for life."

"Me? You're the one laughing like this situation is hilarious."

"Daddy, you killed Bambi and made me drink him!" Evelyn was in hysterics now.

"Yah daddy, you killed Bambi," Rose snickered.

Emmett blanked. "Okay, from now on we drain the blood and she gets it in a glass with a straw. I can't watch this anymore."

"Agreed," Rose said but she couldn't help but smile. Evelyn's reaction had been priceless and it was even funnier watching Emmett feel sorry for killing the deer, something he had done thousands of times before. But they would have to be more sensitive from now on, since Evelyn obviously had a very active conscience.

Twenty-four hours passed seamlessly. There were no hiccups in Evelyn's half-vampire DNA meaning she didn't spontaneously combust or grow another foot. Apparently animal blood agreed with her hybrid system which worked out well since the Cullen's were 'vegetarians'.

The family did have a good laugh over Evelyn's first hunting experience as she slept peacefully in her bed though, particularly Edward who teased Emmett relentlessly. "I can't believe you made her cry."

"Shut up," Emmett sneered.

"Poor child," Esme sighed.

Carlisle nodded. "She's too compassionate for her own good."

"Like someone else I know," Esme said kissing his chin.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER TWELVE:

**J. Jenks Jr.**

"I think it's time we pay a visit to our old friend," Jasper said one afternoon. He had been lounging in the living room while Alice and Rose played dress up with Evelyn. Alice's version was much more fun because it first involved going on an entire shopping spree. They loved to spoil Evelyn, who herself enjoyed getting new things and dressing up in fancy clothes. It was fun for Alice and Rose since Renesmee had been too much like Bella and as soon as she could argue began running away from her Aunts as they tried repeatedly to get her to be their real life Barbie.

"And who would that be?" Alice asked, plopping down on the couch as Evelyn across the room on a high stool as Rose and Esme braided her long hair into intricate lace designs. Alice noted Jasper's comment and thought about it. They had a lot of old friends. Peter, Charlotte, the Amazon's, the Irish coven, the Egyptian coven; the list could go on forever.

"J. Jenks," Jasper whispered and Alice immediately had a vision.

"That's a wonderful idea," Alice said. "Let's make it a surprise."

The following afternoon Jasper had contacted his old friend only to find out that he had passed away. Lucky for him his son had continued the business and was well aware of Jasper's unique situation. Once given the instructions, J. Jenks Jr. had promised the papers in a week. So exactly seven days later Alice and Jasper found themselves in the car and together they thanked J. Jenks Jr. for his privacy in the matter as a large sum of money exchanged hands across the dainty whit e linen table cloth of a well-known eatery.

"That went well," Alice said smiling when she and Jasper were back on the highway.

Jasper grinned. "I'm going to have to find a new forger. I never realized J. Jenks Senior had passed away. Once his son is gone there will be no one left with knowledge of our situation."

"It never fails to amaze me at how much humans will choose to ignore for the right sum of money," Alice said thoughtfully.

Jasper nodded. "His father always commented on how well preserved I seemed to be, but not once did I ever fear he would divulge my secrets. Apparently he shared with his son what our business had been, but if he suspected what I was, he didn't say anything to his son about that because I got nothing but confusion from him. He wanted to know. The question was on the tip of his tongue all afternoon, but he couldn't come right out and say it."

"Well you are a big scary vampire Jasper. He was intimidated by you."

"That's not all," Jasper quipped, turning his head to focus back on the road which he hadn't really been looking at for the past minute.

Alice raised her eyebrows and waited for Jasper to elaborate.

"He had a few choice feelings that were directed at you."

"Oh, does he wonder if I'm like you?" she asked. "Do I scare him too?"

Jasper's lips formed a straight line. "No, he wasn't as much fearful of your presence as he was dazzled by it. A good portion of his feelings were lust towards you, and a couple other emotions I'd rather not discuss."

Jasper swallowed. He had felt the hot desire in the room directed towards Alice. He didn't need to be able to read Mr. Jenks thoughts to know he wanted to run his hands all over Alice. Those emotions had been clear as day. "But I can assure you I only imagined myself killing him once, and it was a very humane kill. I didn't even picture myself tearing his arms off, which I might have done several decades ago. I must really have this self- control thing down."

Alice chuckled, "Of course you do my silly jealous vampire." Alice tucked a lock of Jasper's blond fringe behind his ear. "Jazz I feel silly even telling you this but you know you're the only one for me right?"

"I know Alice, and don't feel silly. I never get tired of hearing you say that, but it doesn't change how I feel about you or how I feel when other people think about you, especially like that. You're mine; you're not an object to be coveted. That's what this ring on your finger is supposed to mean. People these days cannot even respect the symbolic meanings their society imposes on them. There is no chivalry or nobility left in the world."

Jasper played with the wedding band encircling Alice's finger. "You are taken, by me. If I could put a bigger or more elaborate ring on your finger I would, but what I have in mind might just be too heavy." Jasper was thinking along the lines of a neon sign, but that would be too flashy.

Alice stretched to kiss his cheek and Jasper heard a contented purr from deep in her chest.

"Always know that I am yours Jasper, no matter what, but I never say no to jewelry. Diamonds are a girl's best friend after all."

Jasper laughed heartily. "Well I have my work cut out for me. No diamond could do you justice, Alice, you are much too beautiful."

It was late afternoon when Alice and Jasper surprised the family, particularly Rose, Emmett and Evelyn, with the official documentation that they had picked up earlier that day.

"That's wonderful Alice," Carlisle said giving the documents a once over for authenticity. "I was just thinking about having these made myself."

"Wow, I have a real last name," Evelyn chimed. She couldn't believe it as she ran her fingers along the black calligraphy that was her forged birth certificate. She also examined the adoption paperwork again, rereading the words _Evelyn Cullen_ until her eyes felt like they might roll out of her head. "Thank you!" she whispered. Then her lip started to tremble.

"Honey, what is it?" Rosalie asked as Evelyn buried head in her shirt.

"I have real last name," she said again. It was muffled through tears and Rosalie's clothes.

Emmett could not think of one thing that would be more precious or adorable at this moment. He scooped his daughter off the couch and into his arms. "Of course you have a real last name, because you belong with us. You are a Cullen now and don't you forget it." Emmett tossed Evelyn into the air easily and caught her. She was in a fit of giggles as Rosalie stood to wipe the tears from her face.

"And best of all," Alice began. "Now that you're not technically a missing person anymore, you can go to school. Jasper and I signed you up today, all we need are signatures from Rosalie and Emmett and then everything is all set." Alice looked giddy. "I already laid out your clothes and everything."

Rosalie grimaced. She didn't want to send Evelyn off to school. She felt like she had just gotten her. Rose was just starting to feel her family come together. She wanted to spend as much time with Evelyn and Emmett as possible and that would be much harder if Evelyn was in school for three quarters of the time she was awake.

"No," Rosalie shook her head.

Emmett didn't object at first but he had a perplexed expression on his face. "Why would she want to go to school?" He sounded disgusted.

"Because it's a normal thing for a child to do," Carlisle said. "Now that she's officially your daughter the state will be looking to you to provide proof that she's been and being educated," he continued.

"Well can't Alice and Jasper just get some more forged paperwork?" Emmett scoffed. "School is so boring."

"Maybe for you Emmett Cullen, but Evelyn needs to have a well-rounded childhood. You can't deprive her of that," Esme urged.

"Well then it's her decision," Emmett said shrugging. "I'm not going to force her. Evelyn, what do you want to do?"

Evelyn sat very still for an abnormally long time. She was so happy she thought her heart might just burst. She clung to the piece of paper that said she belonged with the wonderful Cullen family, that she was wanted. She had parents: real people to love her and take care of her. She had aunts and uncles; a grandma and a grandpa. And the best part was that they were immortal. She would have them for as long as she existed. Evelyn had already been granted everything her heart had always told her she wanted but her mind said she didn't deserve. She couldn't ask for more, could she?

"Whatever you say daddy, I'll do whatever you want."

Emmett furrowed his brow. That was not the response her had been hoping for.

Rosalie looked at her daughter, "You want to go to school don't you?" She hadn't meant to sound disappointed. She was just stating a fact, but the words made Evelyn sigh.

"No mommy, not if you don't want me to. I'll stay here with you and daddy. I can help Grandma Esme in the kitchen and Aunt Alice likes to take me shopping. I have lots to do here. I don't need to go to school." Evelyn didn't want to make her parents feel like she wanted to be away from them, because she didn't.

"Evelyn, sweetheart, I don't want you to stay here with us just to be Aunt Alice's real life mannequin."

Rosalie suddenly felt that she wanted her daughter to aspire to more than being kitchen help or Alice's doll and for that she would need education. She didn't want to spend one minute away from her, but at the same time, even Rose and Emmett had higher education. Rose herself had finished multiple doctorate degrees in her lifetime.

"Okay, Alice, where do we sign?" Rose said, holding her hand out for the paperwork.

"Yay," Alice squealed.

Emmett pouted, "Fine, but only if the school has a football team!"

"Emmett, it's an elementary school," Edward chuckled.

"So, kids play football," Emmett shrugged.

"Not my niece," Alice said seriously. "I'm not dressing her to go get rough and tough in the mud like a dirty boy."

"Well how am I supposed to coach her from the sidelines if she's not on a sports team?" Emmett argued.

"Oh, you'll be plenty busy. I volunteered you for the PTA Emmett and first on the agenda, a bake sale. How are your cupcake decorating skills?"

"Cupcakes? PTA?" Emmett muttered, looking flabbergasted and unforgiving.

Evelyn cheered but Jasper had to move in front of his wife to protect her from Emmett's vengeful glare as Edward burst out laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

**'I owe her two houses already'**

Though she was much smarter than the average twelve year old, Evelyn looked like a typical sixth grader, well, except for being a tad on the scrawny side and slightly inhumanly beautiful compared to the other children. She didn't stand out as much standing between her parents and Edward and Bella. They however were attracting the attention of parents dropping their kids off for school and teachers monitoring the arriving hordes. Never in the existence of Forks Elementary had such beautiful beings graced the property and people were starting to ogle.

Evelyn beamed proudly as she stared at the adventure that lied before her. She was happy that her family trusted her enough to let her go to regular school. She was excited about making friends and getting to be normal, despite what her family had told her about it all being an act to keep up pretences. And even though Emmett and Rosalie had refused to let her leave the house until Alice had viewed every possible scenario and outcome for her day, standing before the rusted iron flagpole was a huge accomplishment. Evelyn twisted the straps of her bag excitedly.

"Do you want us to walk you to your class?" Emmett asked hopefully. He wanted to scope out the room and see if any of the kids seemed mean. He would deal with the bullies right away.

"Ugh, no dad, then everyone will think I'm a freak. Do I look like a baby?" Evelyn stalked away.

"She's got a little attitude," Emmett said. "She's like you that way," he said nudging Rose.

"She's perfect," Rose breathed watching their daughter march up the front steps of the school.

Evelyn turned to Rosalie and waved, giving her the widest, most exuberant smile she could muster. She turned to Emmett and made a funny face. Emmett laughed.

"It's an almost teenager thing," Bella assured Emmett, patting his arm.

"Aw man, she's too young to be a teenager," Emmett moaned.

"And I keep saying Renesmee is too young to be dating a wolf, but who listens to me? No one," Edward said miserably.

"Well Edward you have to put your foot down. You're the parent, tell her what's what. Don't be such a pushover," Emmett said seriously. Edward scoffed and Bella rolled her eyes. Just then a lightning blur crossed in front of them and Evelyn was in Emmett's arms.

She kissed his cheek, "I forgot to say I love you daddy," she said squeezing his giant head with all the might in her spindly arms. She leaned over and kissed Rosalie on the cheek then seemed to dance away happily. She was spending too much time with Alice.

Emmett and Rose beamed, looking slightly dazed.

Edward crossed his arms against his chest with a _just you wait_ expression on his face. He gestured after Evelyn. "Now think about how hard it's going to be to say no to that!"

"Now what do we do?" Emmett asked sitting around grumpily. He missed Evelyn already and they had just left her an hour ago. "Maybe we should just home school her."

"We tried that with Renesmee remember? She got bored," Edward commented.

"Well that's because you and Bella are boring, enough said," Emmett shot back and Rosalie and Alice burst into a fit of giggles.

"Esme, Emmet just said we are boring," Edward yelled into the kitchen. Esme appeared looking sympathetic.

"Well you were trying to teach a child trigonometry, Edward."

"Esme, how could you?" Edward was shocked. His adoptive mother would never side with Emmett. He could read Esme's thoughts. He secretly knew he was her favourite adopted child. Okay that was a lie. Esme loved them all, but she definitely liked Edward more than Emmett. Didn't she?

"Traitor," Edward said as he turned away from Esme. She looked hurt. Something in Esme's mind made Edward sigh and he stood and hugged his mother. "I'm sorry, I love you but I am not boring!"

"And I never said you were. I merely said that some of the things you taught her were boring."

"Too late now Esme, we all know what you meant," Emmett teased.

"Hush," she said looking at Emmett, but the corners of her mouth were twitching.

"Face it Edward, I'm going to be a better dad. I'm way cooler than you. What did you ever teach Renesmee, how to play the piano? Big whoop!" Emmett jeered hiding behind Esme as Edward took a swing at him. Emmett roared with laughter.

"I'm gunna teach Evelyn important things, like how to throw a football, how to beat up a wolf, how to change a tire. You know, useful life skills," Emmett continued and Edward growled a warning.

"Then she won't spend all her time smooching with her boyfriend."

Edward was angry now. Emmett ducked as Edward threw a book at his head. Emmett grabbed Esme around the waist and used her as a shield.

"Emmett Cullen, put me down!" Esme hollered. Edward was livid and she wasn't sure he would be able to control himself. Emmett was banking on the fact that Edward would never hurt Esme to save himself from being pummelled. Emmett threw Esme over his shoulder and began doing laps around the living room as Edward hurled random objects at them. Esme caught a few that she didn't want broken.

"Boys, what are you doing?" Esme screeched. "Emmett put me down, right this second!"

Just then the door opened and closed. "Yes boys, what are you doing?" Carlisle's face was priceless as he took in Esme thrown over Emmett's shoulder: a perfect mix of curiosity and amusement playing at his lips. He rather enjoyed coming home to that view of Esme. Emmett laughed boisterously and Edward raised his eyebrows. Carlisle usually kept thoughts like that out of his mind when he was around Edward.

"Oh, Carlisle, thank goodness," Esme sighed. She wiggled against Emmett who had her pinned to his massive shoulder but then she stopped. "Wait, why are you home so early?"

Carlisle dropped his briefcase and walked directly to Emmett. "I'll take my wife from you now, if you don't mind," he said.

Emmett handed her over, but instead of placing her gently on the floor as he would have any other time, Carlisle turned her around and flipped her over his own shoulder and started for the stairs.

"Carlisle Cullen, what are _you_ doing?" Esme gasped. "Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" She hammered her fist against Carlisle's back.

He grinned. "I'll give you three guesses, my love," he said seductively as he ascended to the bedroom.

Esme raised her eyes. She caught the expressions of her adopted children and bit her lip embarrassed. If she could have blushed her face would be glowing scarlet. This was completely out of the ordinary for Carlisle.

Edward snickered and Alice smiled knowingly.

"Come on Jazz, I think we're needed elsewhere for a while." Alice took Jasper's hand and led him through the kitchen. Rosalie heard the back door slam just as Carlisle's bedroom door closed.

"He's so romantic sometimes," Rose sighed.

Emmett huffed. "You want romance? I'll show you romance."

He dove at Rosalie on the couch and covered her face in slobbery kisses.

"Eww, Emmett, stop!" Rosalie squealed, laughing as Emmett tickled her.

"Oh, god, Bella, let's get out of here," Edward teased, pretending to be disgusted by Emmett and Rose's display of affection. Carlisle's mood had obviously been infectious. Emmett threw an end table at Edward. He ducked on his way out the door as the table exploded into wooden splinters against the wall.

"That was all you," Edward said pointing an accusing finger at Emmett. "Have fun explaining that one."

"I'll buy her a new one," Emmett said waving him off as Rose pulled him in for another kiss.

"Good luck: that was eighteenth century European. And Esme really liked that end table!" Edward laughed to himself.

Emmett groaned. "She can put it on my tab. I owe her two houses already."

Esme heard the smash as the end table hit the wall and she cringed.

"Did you hear that?" Esme asked. Her eyes flew to the door. Carlisle had locked it. He did not want to be disturbed. "They broke something, I know it!"

"I heard nothing of the sort, dear," Carlisle said with Esme still flung over his shoulder. He pulled Esme down into his arms so he could see her face. She was so beautiful. He moved to kiss her but her hands flew up to stop him. She pressed the palms of her fingers lightly against his lips. He frowned beneath them. She was completely absent, training all her senses on what was going on downstairs.

Carlisle sighed. He wanted Esme here in the moment with him, not lost in thought. He had left work to be with her and wasn't going to let his children ruin their time together.

"Esme," he growled. "Forget about it. The kids are fine. They're grown-ups."

"But I just want to make sure, I just have to see," Esme said apologizing. Carlisle had placed her on the bed and she was now scooting to the edge. Her feet hit the ground and she was running.

Carlisle sighed, grabbing her around the waist and hurled her back onto the bed. She landed with a shocked expression. Carlisle was never this physical with her. He hadn't hurt her, he would never do that, but he was usually the epitome of calm and poise. Today he was hungry for her touch and she couldn't believe she was denying him that, but she really just needed to make sure the seventeenth century Persian vase was still intact on the dining room table.

Esme's eyes were trained on the lock. Carlisle could tell she was calculating. As much as it was annoying him, this little game was becoming a tantalizing adventure of cat and mouse.

Esme took an unnecessary breath to get her wits about her and bolted. Carlisle was faster but she was more agile. She ducked his arm and her hands were around the door knob before Carlisle could grab her but she didn't make it out before his hands found her waist again.

"Esme, don't make me tie you up," Carlisle joked lightly, but he was seriously contemplating that and also bubble wrapping the furniture. Emmett and Edward were constantly breaking Esme's antiques.

"Just two seconds, please," she begged him looking into his perfect face. Her desperation kindled the passion bubbling up inside Carlisle. He shook his head.

"That is two seconds too long, my love. I want you now."

Esme struggled to speak. He was making her head swoon like he always did. With a lot of effort, she shook off the daze. "And you can have me, just as soon as I have locked away the valuables. You know how destructive they are when they aren't being monitored."

Esme struggled under his iron grip. He found it thrilling to know he was ultimately stronger than her as she tried to break free from his arms.

There was another loud crash. "See they need adult supervision," Esme shrieked.

"Okay, I will deal with them, love. Will you please settle down?"

Esme agreed. She curled up into a ball on the bed. Carlisle watched her for a second and when she didn't try to run away he moved to the door, swinging it open with such force it almost came off its hinges.

"Emmett, go somewhere else if you're going to act like a bull in a china shop!" Carlisle threatened as he yelled down the stairs.

There was muffled laughter from the living room. Little did Carlisle know that this time it was Rose's fault. They also owed Esme a new lamp now.

Esme tiptoed quietly behind Carlisle and as he was distracted, listening for movement downstairs, she came up behind him and slipped under his arm. Esme made it to the top of the stairs before Carlisle tackled her. He dove at her, wrapping her in his arms as they soared through the air, smashing into the new leather couch in his office.

"Carlisle, please, the boys are going to break something, I have to go monitor…"

"No!" he said authoritatively. "I forbid it!"

Esme raised her eyebrows. "You what?" For some reason in the depths of Esme's mind that phrase bothered her deeply but she couldn't pinpoint why.

Esme was slightly put off by his tone. Carlisle was never like this with her. He was always kind and gentle. It was like someone else was in her husband's body. She gave up and just sat there. She couldn't tell if her husband was becoming more irritated by the happenings in the living room or by her lack of interest because of them. Either way, it was unlike Carlisle to act this way.

There was another loud crash. Carlisle was mad now. He just wanted to spend some time with his wife. Was that too much to ask? He picked Esme up bridal style and carried her back to their room, stopping by the stairs to give his final warning.

"Emmett so help me god, if I come down there you will know my wrath like never before."

"Rosalie stop, he's going to kill me," Emmett whispered at her. Rosalie broke out into a fit of giggles.

So Rose was behind it? Carlisle was trying to find an adequate threat, but there was very little she loved more than her own reflection, except for Evelyn and Emmett. Except for those two things, Rose was absolutely infatuated with herself and he would never threaten her with her mate or her child.

Esme was still arguing with him about the destruction that was happening downstairs but finally Carlisle had managed to lay Esme on their bed and was now passionately kissing her neck. He had found the sensitive spot behind her ear when she forgot what she was saying.

"What was that my love?" Carlisle chuckled. He loved that Esme was putty in his hands. He wanted her to be happy always. That was part of the reason he had left work early today. He felt like some spontaneous time alone was in order. He had been thinking about her all day, like he usually did, but today he was unable to focus at work. He needed to see her. He needed to be with her.

"I, I- uh," Esme fought to regain her train of thought.

"That's what I thought," Carlisle purred agreeably.

Then a car alarm went off as something or someone broke through the wall connecting the main room to the garage. They could feel the house shake. Esme's eyes refocused and she was stiff beneath Carlisle, no longer responding to his touch. There had been a portrait painted in Italy about two hundred years previous that hung on that wall and she hoped by some miracle of god it had survived the destruction that had obviously accompanied that retched noise.

Carlisle sighed, standing to let Esme get up. He knew he would never be able to play off that noise and he was going to kill whoever made it. Esme had her shirt buttoned and was at the door in a flash.

"Perhaps I should just go back to the hospital," Carlisle sighed. The afternoon had not turned out as planned. What had started as a surprise had quickly become a disaster.

Esme paused with a strange look on her face. She turned to Carlisle and crossed her arms. At first she looked directly in his eyes and then her gaze fell to the floor. "Well if that's how easily you give up fighting for me than perhaps you should."

Carlisle opened his mouth but no words came out. Esme's words were bitter and had stung. They didn't make sense coming from her mouth. She turned on her heel and left. Carlisle was speechless. Did Esme really just say that? He had come home to be with her. He had carried her up to their room in the middle of the day to be with her. He had done everything to be with her and suddenly this was his fault? No. It wasn't. If anything it was his children and Carlisle seemed to think Emmett and Rosalie were at the center of it all. But surely Esme could not be blaming him for this?

He stood slowly, unsure of his next move, but the passion he had felt moments before suddenly kindled into an angry flame. He didn't know who he was angry at, but the emotion was there and though it accompanied him seldom, it was raw and quickly raging out of control. He stormed down the stairs after Esme.

Alice and Jasper came back to the house, slipping in the back door silently. Jasper had sensed the changed of emotion from a mile away. It was so unlike Carlisle and Esme to be angry, especially at each other. Jasper could not think of one other time he tasted that emotion between them. They never fought. Edward and Bella entered behind them.

"What's going on?" Bella whispered. "Who's fighting?"

"Carlisle and Esme," Alice whispered nervously.

"Edward, have you ever…" Jasper began.

"Not like this," Edward said reading through his parents thoughts. "They have argued before but never really meant it. There is real pain in their words this time."

They looked at each other. There was a tension oozing out into the atmosphere. Jasper could feel it and he didn't like it, not one bit.

"You know I love you Esme, but for once I am actually furious with you," Carlisle was shaking as he descended down the stairs and the grin dropped from Emmett's face. Rose backed up slightly. She was actually afraid of what was happening.

"I seriously can't believe you would place worthless material possessions above our relationship. I'm not condoning what they did, but I'm just saying that I thought what we shared had moved beyond silly trivial mementos."

Esme swallowed back bile and a mountain of hurt. She hadn't expected Carlisle to remember, he stared at the objects every day until they had just become decorative relics, but at the same time he was a vampire and it was surprising to her that he forgot. It made her angry. She didn't really know why she was mad, except for the fact that half the house now lied in shambles. But the house could be fixed. It could be replaced. The treasures that Carlisle had once given her that were now broken couldn't be fixed. And the memories that she had attached to them seemed to shatter with the broken pieces of the end table, the vase, and the portrait from Italy. That didn't make her mad though, she was just upset.

Maybe it was just Carlisle's reaction that had her all worked up. Yes, that was it. She couldn't believe he would think her that shallow. Of course she didn't prize material possessions above their relationship, but she had protected and guarded the memories that belonged to those belongings and now she felt as if they were slipping away and Carlisle wasn't helping the matter. He was still staring at her furiously. What did he expect her to do? Grovel at his feet? He didn't understand and she wasn't in the mood to explain; if Carlisle was too stubborn to come to the understanding himself than she wasn't wasting her breath.

"I'm sorry you feel that way and that you would think so lowly of me. I think you should go back to work," Esme crossed her arms, hugging herself around her elbows. She was hurt: emotionally wounded.

Carlisle blanked. He had not expected that at all. He had assumed Esme would have given him some sort of explanation that would have made sense of the entire situation and they could move on. But instead she brushed by him and pulled away as he reached for her hand. He had made the situation worse. The pangs of guilt he felt fed into the fire that was his anger and he turned on his heel.

"Esme Cullen, don't you dare walk away from me!" he said. His voice was trembling. He didn't know if he wanted to be angry with her or wrap her in his arms. Both he assumed. He was confused. But she couldn't do that to him. Not once in their existence together had she walked away from him in anger. He wouldn't let her.

"Or what Carlisle, you'll forbid it?" Esme snapped back at him. Her words hit him like a whip.

Alice and Edward gasped from the kitchen. Rose and Emmett had retreated to the safety of that room as well. They couldn't bear to watch this unfold any longer, especially if they were to blame. But none of the comments were directed at them. Carlisle and Esme only had words for each other, and they were less than kind.

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but faltered. He didn't understand why his comment had hurt her so. Esme saw that in his face but her own frustration had reached boiling point and there was no reneging what was going to happen.

"That is what Charles used to say to me!" Esme spat. She had remembered suddenly why those words pained her so. It brought back hazy memories of a horrible time in her human life with her horrid husband Charles Evenson. Some understanding dawned in Carlisle's expression but with that Esme retired upstairs, slamming their bedroom door and locking it. The conversation was over.

"Edward," Carlisle said clearing his throat. He knew his family was listening. He knew they had heard every painful word. They had seen every glare, every hardened expression pass between him and Esme. They had witnessed Carlisle make an ass of himself and cause his wife more pain than he ever had in their relationship. And after all that, he still did not understand why it had taken place. Esme had not explained why she was so upset about the damage that had been inflicted upon their home. It's not like it was the first time something had broken. Several months prior he and Esme had destroyed most of his office, but something had bothered her and instead of making it right Carlisle had made it much, much worse. Now he was angry at himself. He needed to get out of the house.

"I need to borrow the Volvo, there seems to be an Emmett shaped dent in the front of my Mercedes."

"Of course Carlisle, anything you need."

Edward passed the keys to his father who left in a cloud of his own self-loathing.

As the car zoomed out of the drive Edward turned to his brother. "Emmett, this time you guys went too far," he said pointedly. And to his surprise Emmett said, "I think you're right."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Part II

**'Forever was not long enough'**

"How was school," Rose asked, still shaken up by the events at the house.

"Great!" Evelyn said happily, climbing into the back of the jeep.

"We're going out for ice cream," Emmett said keeping his voice light.

"Why?"

"Don't you like ice cream?"

"Duh, but I have homework. And mom said I have to do my school work before dinner and dinner comes before desert. Come on dad, keep up."

"Well your mom and I are kind of in trouble with Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme so we aren't going home yet," Emmett said frowning.

"What did you do?" Evelyn asked as if scolding them.

Emmett cringed, "We broke some of Esme's things and now your grandparents are in a fight."

Evelyn nodded, "Grandma Esme hates when things get broken."

Emmett frowned.

"What did you break anyway?" Evelyn asked as they drove past the ice cream shop. Emmett had missed the turn because his mind was preoccupied. He just looked at Rose and she sighed.

"A lamp, the wall between the hall and the garage, the blue vase on the dining room table, the dining room table, that wooden end table that was beside the couch," Rose rhymed off the things she remembered.

"Oh, and I think we destroyed that picture that was on the wall. Why was there only one picture hanging on that wall?" Emmett mused.

Evelyn nodded. "What were you doing?"

Rose and Emmett both coughed and choked on their next words.

"Your dad tripped," Rose said finally.

"Well I would be mad too, Grandma loves those things."

"How did you know?" Rose asked.

"Cause Grandma told me lots of stories about them."

"Like what?" Rose asked curiously.

"Like that blue vase was a gift from Grandpa Carlisle the first time they got married. Did you know that they have been married twenty-two times? There was some other stuff like that but I don't remember it all. They were nice stories, you should ask Grandma to tell you. She said everything she had she kept for a special reason, cause it all meant something important to her."

Rosalie dropped her head in her hands. Of course it would have been a twelve year old child to make her see the error of her ways. "Oh, Emmett we didn't destroy her things, we destroyed her memories. No wonder she was so angry," Rose sighed.

Emmett drummed the steering wheel. "And I don't suppose money can replace those."

"Not this time I'm afraid."

"I guess money doesn't by happiness after all."

"No daddy, but money buys ice cream. You promised and this is the third time you drove by the ice cream shop. Is this just a trick? Was I supposed to do my homework first?" Evelyn pouted.

"No pumpkin, sorry, we're going right now," Emmett said making a quick U-turn. Someone blew their horn at him obscenely.

"Edward, I don't need a babysitter. I'm a grown woman. I am more than capable of walking on my own."

"I know I'm just worried about you, Esme. Please don't send me away," Edward pouted.

"Edward, I can't talk to you right now. I'm angry and upset and I don't want you to be around me when I'm like that. I won't be gone long, I promise. I'm just going to blow off some steam."

"Okay, but if you're not back in an hour then I'm coming to find you."

"And that's why you're my favourite," Esme said smiling.

Edward's eyes twinkled. "I always knew I was your favourite."

Esme chuckled. "Just don't tell the others."

"I promise."

Esme wandered aimlessly, running as far as her legs would carry her in the time Edward had allotted her. Then she started the same exact path back towards the house, this time at a slow, leisurely, human pace. She needed time to think.

Had Carlisle really accused her of loving material objects more than she loved him? Esme laughed out loud. It was preposterous. How could he ever think that possible? Had the last how many decades meant nothing to him?

She kicked angrily at a log which splintered beneath her foot. He didn't understand. It wasn't that the material objects were more important that their relationship, it was that they had represented their relationship, key moments of their existence together that Esme wanted to keep immortalized for all time.

Edward had been worried, so against his word he had been following Esme, running down wind so she wouldn't smell him and he stayed close enough to listen to her thoughts. He wasn't pleased that he was invading her privacy but he was worried she would do something reckless. And Carlisle wasn't here to talk sense into her.

Esme thought longingly about the memories she attached to the objects that had been broken today and suddenly Edward understood.

The picture had been a gift from Carlisle. Edward remembered the day. It had been the first time Carlisle had told Esme he loved her. The vase had been a wedding present, their first wedding. The end table was built from the same wood that Carlisle's cross was made out of: the cross that hung over his desk in his office. It symbolized their undying love for each other. Each of the tokens had held a specific memory or emotion. Esme had not decorated the house with relics from the past, but with memories of their life together.

As she thought through her methodical arranging of the house Edward picked up on objects that represented all of the members of their family. Esme had made the house a time capsule of their memories together. He had just never noticed and perhaps neither had Carlisle. Edward had to straighten it all out.

"I've been so stupid" Carlisle said dropping his head into his hands. Edward sat across from him in his office. Esme had returned to her room after walking through the forest and upon hearing the Volvo pull into the lane had locked the door again. She was still angry. Carlisle had cooled off after spending a mind numbing evening at the hospital and because he could not focus had driven to Seattle and back. But he had missed Esme terribly. He longed to hold her in his arms and bury his face in her sweet smelling hair. If only he could erase the last several hours. He would make it right.

"Love is blind," Edward said.

"No, I was a horrible person. What kind of husband says things like that? I owe Esme a greater apology than even I know how to give."

"She'll forgive you," Edward said. "She missed you too."

Carlisle looked at him knowingly. "I assume you pulled these memories from her head."

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I couldn't help it. I can't bear to see you two fight. I've always sort of idolized you. I always hoped that Bella and I could model our relationship after you and Esme."

"Thank you Edward, that means a lot coming from you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and beg for forgiveness."

"Hopefully you won't have to do too much begging."

Carlisle shook his head, "Whatever it takes." He pulled a leather journal from one of the locked compartments of his desk.

Edward nodded. "I know."

"Esme?" Carlisle waited for ten minutes outside the door. There was no response.

"Es?" Still nothing.

"Esme?" Not a sound. Not a movement. Carlisle felt his stomach churn.

"Esme, please," he whispered letting his forehead rest against the wood.

He sounded so pathetic out there. Esme couldn't bear it any longer. She wasn't heartless. She was a good person: a kind and loving soul. That's why she and Carlisle had fit so perfectly. And regardless of what they said to each other she loved that man out there and there was nothing he could say that would change that. She had already forgiven him. She could be angry but he was already forgiven. He was her sun and she couldn't let him go. She couldn't be without him any longer. She needed his warmth.

"It's unlocked," she whispered. After hearing him come home she had locked it but then immediately unlocked it because she didn't want to keep him away any longer.

She was lying on the bed, facing away from him. Carlisle let out a shaky breath. She was a vision. He slowly walked towards the bed. "May I?"

"It's your bed too," she said indifferently.

Carlisle climbed up beside her. He lay close to her without actually touching her. He couldn't bear to feel her recoil from him. For several moments they laid in silence, only the sound of their long drawn out breaths filling the air. There was no need to breathe; they did it for the sole purpose of being able to inhale the intoxicating scent of each other.

"Esme, there is something I have to show you. If you're too angry to look at me I understand, but please just listen then."

Esme didn't turn, but she had been watching Carlisle, her angel, in the window. His reflection didn't do him justice and it took all her effort not to turn to him and run her fingers along his face.

Carlisle cleared his throat and flipped open the leather bound journal he had been cradling in his hand. He flipped to somewhere in the middle of the book and began to read.

_Dear Esme,_

_ Two weeks ago you took your first steps as a vampire. You awoke with fiery red eyes but I knew that soon they would turn a beautiful gold that would match the honey caramel of your hair. _

_ I watched you run through the forest and my cold heart seemed to beat, almost as if it had found a rhythm to your footsteps. I told myself to take it slow, ease you into the transition. I didn't want to frighten you. But the more I looked at you the bigger the ache in my soul seemed to get. _

_ Every thought I have lately is of you. It is seriously starting to annoy Edward. _

Esme couldn't help but grin at that and Carlisle could feel her smile.

_ I see you when I close my eyes. I hunt for your scent when you're out of my sight. I go to work and find myself consumed with worry for you. Today I actually drove home in the middle of my shift. I stopped on the outskirts of the property just to listen to the sound of your voice as you sat and talked with Edward. I could have stayed there forever and just listened to you._

_ I've realized something about myself Esme and it has caused concern and worry to haunt my hours. I am falling deeply in love with you and my greatest fear is that you will not reciprocate those feelings. What if you cannot find it in yourself to love me back? I'm not sure I'd survive. Every living moment I have now is for you. I want to make you happy. I want to be with you forever._

_ You have taken a piece of my soul with you and I give the rest freely. If there is a god above and my soul is not yet damned I pray he bless me in his good graces and give me one chance with you Esme. My love. My heart._

Carlisle stopped reading. Esme was still beside him. She had been thinking about those first weeks as well. It was strange to hear things from Carlisle's perspective. It was enlightening to hear his thoughts and feelings for her at the time, many of which she secretly shared for the handsome doctor, but was too afraid to say. How she ever survived those first months without his touch was beyond her.

"I'm so sorry Esme. Edward explained everything to me. I'm sorry I didn't understand before, but I do now. I really do."

He swallowed hard. Esme smirked. She knew Edward had been following her.

"I've kept this journal since the day we met. It's held my memories of our time together. Sometimes I needed a way to remind myself that you're real. Sometimes I wonder how a creature like me could be so lucky; how I could be so blessed to have found you. Sometimes I just need to hold it to remind myself that you are mine."

Esme was melting. She was literally turning into a puddle of emotion as Carlisle spoke.

"It is our story in a sense. I keep it locked in my office. And I understand why you were so upset Esme, because if anything ever happened to it I would be devastated. It is where I've kept my most precious thoughts of you, afraid that somehow my vampire brain would not be able to contain every thought, feeling, and emotion I had for you from our first meeting until eternity. And I want to keep them all. I needed something tangible that I could pour my love into. I just wanted you to know that I understand. I was a pompous, pig-headed fool. I treated you horribly and I will spend our forever together making it up to you, if you'll let me."

It was quiet for a long time. "Please say something_, mi amore_."

Oh god_. Italian_. Carlisle knew she couldn't resist him when he spoke those words to her. _My love. Mi amore. _Even though she had been lying down her knees turned to jelly.

"Carlisle," she whispered. He had shared with her a most beautiful gift and she couldn't be angry with him any longer. He had pierced her heart again with his love. Every time she felt herself falling more in love with him, she thought it must be a dream, but she could physically feel their souls becoming one, entwining themselves together.

"Yes my love?" he asked breathless. _Was he forgiven?_

"Kiss me," she said simply and Carlisle felt a surge of joy rip through his chest. He had longed for her taste, her touch. He ached for it. And now he was happy to have it.

Esme turned into his chest and Carlisle pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. He crushed her to his front until neither of them would have been able to breathe even if they wanted. His lips moved along her forehead. They trembled, finding a new passion to love by. Their argument had only seemed to deepen the emotion they already shared for each other. They could both feel it.

His lips found her cheeks and then her chin. He was determined to cover every inch of his wife with sweet kisses. Esme shuddered under his passion. Her sensitive skin reacted to his lips as his hot breath lingered over her. She felt a burning fire flicker in the pit of her stomach.

Carlisle was making his way down her neck and could feel her swallow. He smiled against her skin, her perfect porcelain skin. His fingers made quick work of the buttons on the front of her shirt. He found her collar bone and dragged his lips across it. He moved down her sternum and to the flat plane of her abdomen. He felt her skin shiver beneath him and he grinned. Esme ran her fingers through his hair. Carlisle knew he was pleasing his wife. He encircled her navel with a kiss.

"Carlisle please!" she begged breathlessly.

He nodded urgently and together they found release as their icy bodies melted together in a heated inferno of love and desire.

After what seemed like eternity, they lay between the sheets, skin on skin, just breathing and sighing. Carlisle whispered warm words of Italian in her ear and Esme knew that forever was simply not long enough. It would never be enough to satiate the burning hunger she felt within or quench the fiery passion she held in her heart for Carlisle.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER FOURTEEN:

**'Would you be interested in a vampire cure?'**

The next morning Carlisle and Esme emerged from their bedroom, hand in hand, and the family seemed to collectively release a nervous breath. Esme was the glue that kept them together and Carlisle was the moral compass. Without them together the family had felt lost.

Edward beamed from his spot on the couch, for he single-handedly felt as though he had remedied the situation. Esme walked behind him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, a token of her gratitude. "I know what you did for me Edward, thank you," she whispered in his ear. The nagging voice in his head that said Esme might be disappointed with his invasion of her private thoughts suddenly disappeared. Apparently everything had gone swimmingly and Edward wanted to gloat, but he also wanted to hear what Carlisle had to say to Emmett and Rosalie who were the ultimate cause of this problem.

Rose and Emmett seemed to shrink into the cushions of the white leather sofa. It was hard to imagine Emmett's hulking form shrinking in on itself but somehow it happened.

"Emmett, Rosalie, may I have a word with you?" Carlisle said curtly. He had just returned from leaving Esme in the kitchen. She had winced after seeing the hole in the wall between the main room and the garage again. With a swift kiss on the side of her neck Carlisle had promised it would be fixed today. He reluctantly left her side, as she prepared Evelyn's breakfast, to discuss with his children how they were going to make it up to Esme. It seemed harder than usual to be away from her. Without being able to constantly touch her Carlisle felt a physical pain, a throbbing ache, like a part of him was missing.

Carlisle nodded upstairs to his study, but Emmett shook his head. "There's no point Carlisle, Edward will just read our thoughts and relay everything to the rest of them anyway."

Edward nodded sheepishly. He couldn't deny that he would be listening to the conversation either way.

"Very well then, perhaps that is better, I had hoped to ultimately talk to everyone, so this might as well be a family meeting of sorts."

Alice took a seat on the floor in front of Jasper. She looked eager and attentive.

"Look, I know that you are sorry," Carlisle began looking at them all. "I know you feel bad. Trust me; I know how horrible you feel. But the fact is that we can't change what has unfolded here over the past day, so before you try to make amends, I'd like to explain why Esme was so upset. I can't chastise you for being ignorant for I myself had forgotten but thanks to Edward I now understand."

They all nodded. Alice rolled her eyes. Of course nosy Edward was involved, but then again, if he had helped make everything peaceful in the Cullen house again how could she criticize him for that?

"The Italian Fresca that had hung on that wall," Carlisle began by pointing to the mammoth sized hole leading to the garage, "was painted over two hundred years ago. It was done by a very old friend of mine and was something I treasured dearly. When I met Esme and discovered her passion for art and architecture I gave her the painting," Carlisle continued, as the memory washed over him vividly. Edward found it interesting to relieve it from Carlisle's perspective. "It was consequently the same night I asked Esme to marry me and the first time I told her I loved her, out loud at least, for I knew from the moment I saw her that my heart belong to her."

Alice sighed happily.

"The end table that remains in pieces over there," Carlisle began, for none of the Cullen's had moved a thing. They had been unsure of what to do with what remained of the broken pieces. "It was fashioned from the same tree that the wooden cross hung in my office was made from. I was always a man of faith and after becoming a vampire, my faith in something that was greater than myself was cemented. It represents eternity of sorts, whether it is on earth or somewhere else. After Esme said yes to my proposal I had it built for her, so she would always have a part of our eternity together."

Bella was sobbing. They were tearless sobs, but Edward pulled her close none the less.

"And the vase, well that was a gift given to Esme by me on our wedding day, and though it was the happiest day of my life, those memories are ones I'd like to keep between Esme and I," Carlisle said drifting off in thought. Edward did his best to ignore his thoughts.

When Carlisle drifted back to reality he focused on his children. "So now you know. You know what even I did not comprehend at first. And perhaps now you will be more careful, so as not to cause your mother any more heartache."

They all nodded. Emmett and Rose looked crushed.

"With that being said I do expect that this house be in ship shape condition by this afternoon. Emmett I'm sure you can manage to drywall the hole you two made. Rose I'd like my Mercedes in usable condition for my shift at the hospital tomorrow and I think all those involved owe Esme an apology."

"Carlisle, I'm sorry," Emmett said, standing and pulling his father into a hug. Carlisle gasped under Emmett's crushing strength.

"Thank you my son," he said as Emmett released him.

Rosalie curled up to Carlisle's side. "Sorry," she murmured and Carlisle touched her cheek.

"I know," he smiled.

"I'm sorry too," Alice muttered, jumping up and throwing her arms around Carlisle's waist.

"What are you sorry for Alice, you didn't do anything," Carlisle looked perplexed.

"I know but I felt left out. I'm just getting a head start for next time Emmett destroys something."

"Well this was disappointing," Edward said smirking. "I definitely thought Carlisle was going to throw you two out." He nodded at Rosalie and Emmett.

Carlisle cracked a smile. "That was my initial thought, but for some reason I had the satisfying urge to explain everything calmly."

Jasper whistled and quickly left the vicinity. Everyone laughed.

After some very sappy apologies, Esme and Carlisle dropped Evelyn off at school, and then spent the morning in Seattle together. It was supposed to thunderstorm and just be generally horrid outside, perfect for vampires to take a stroll.

At home the rest of the Cullen's pitched in around the house, fixing what they could and replacing what they couldn't. Alice was an excellent online shopper. Edward even had an idea and he gathered the splintered wooden side table and took the pieces to Emmett, instructing him to build a case that would be big enough to hold a specific leather bound journal. Alice saw that Esme and Carlisle would love it and it had been her idea to carve their initials on the front of the case.

Philip had arrived in the dark tunnels of the Volturi lair and had been waiting only a second before he was apprehended. Demetri had an intimidating hand gripping his shoulder to make sure he couldn't try any disappearing acts.

"I've been looking for you for a long time," Demetri whispered.

"Ah, well isn't that interesting, I've been avoiding you for a long time," Philip sneered.

Demetri ignored the jibe. "And I'm interested to know how you did it. No one can hide from me. No one can escape me. Before Aro kills you, I am dying to know how you remained hidden for so long. I was beginning to think that someone had killed you for me."

"Well, unfortunately you'll just have to keep wondering. And if things go well I will leave here a free vampire."

"Not likely, Aro has been waiting for you too long."

The main hall where Aro sat eagerly awaiting his prisoner was intricately designed with marble tile and pillars that were deserving of a palace but instead framed the three red throne chairs that belonged to Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Today Aro was the only one in the room which surprised Philip as Demetri forced him into a bow.

"Aro," Philip said acknowledging him politely. It wasn't going to do any good to get himself killed before he could barter for his life.

"Philip, it has been too long, my old friend," Aro smiled. When Demetri called ahead and told and explained that he had found Philip wandering in the halls, Aro had almost fallen off his chair.

"On the contrary Aro it has not been long enough," Philip smiled as well but it wasn't a warm smile.

Aro's smile disappeared altogether and was replaced by a sneer. "I am curious why you showed up on my doorstep tonight when you know very well it would mean instant death. There must be a reason for your sudden appearance, am I right?" he said toying mindlessly with the tassels on the arm of his chair.

"As usual Aro, you are correct. I have come to trade for my life. I expect the information I possess may be of use to you and am willing to trade it for my freedom."

Aro smirked. Philip was being rather candid. "And why would I exchange your life for information I can just take freely from your mind?" Aro's hands twitched eagerly.

"For the same reason you were unable to find me until I chose to appear you will only be able to see what I want you to see Aro, so it seems I may have the upper hand." Philip wasn't exactly sure if his ability would work that way. He was lying through his teeth and he prayed that Aro bought into it.

Aro was not convinced. "Perhaps something to make you more compliant then?" he suggested. "Shall I call Jane?"

Philip sighed. "Look Aro, we both know you possess the ability to kill me. I wouldn't have come here if I thought otherwise. I am not delusional. But what I know is worth the exchange. I would say trust me, but we both know that is not going to happen. My word means nothing to you and I understand that but I will not be tortured into revealing the information."

Aro was torn. He wanted Philip dead but he also was intrigued by what he was hiding.

"Maybe if I tell you who it concerns you would be more willing to discuss the matter?" Philip asked.

Aro waved his hand, trying to seem uninterested. "Perhaps."

"Living in the Olympic peninsula there is a rather large coven of vampires."

Aro immediately perked up.

"Are you familiar with the Cullen's?" Philip asked.

Aro's lips curled into a malicious grin. "Tell me what you know."

Philip allowed Aro to take his hand and delve into his memories and thoughts from the past several weeks. Aro saw the girl arrive and how she had turned one of the Cullen's human, even for a brief time. Jasper's transformation had been remarkable: the girl was a vampire antidote of sorts. She would be a prized addition to the guard. And immediately Aro knew he had to have her.

"You have seen what I have come to show you. You accepted the exchange, so am I free to leave these halls?"

"Yes," Aro said flicking his wrist. "Go in peace my friend."

Demetri opened the door for Philip to leave and closed it again.

"Demetri," Aro whispered lightly, hearing Philip's footsteps recede. "Kill him."

"My pleasure," Demetri said, disappearing into hall as swiftly as a flash of lightning.

Philip bled into the darkness, becoming a part of the scenery as Demetri passed him looking excited. Philip could tell Demetri was searching for him and he was furious, but truthfully not that surprised. It wasn't unlike Aro to go back on his word, but Aro hadn't even let him leave the horrid halls before he sent his guard to dispose of him.

Well Philip would hide here, right under the Volturi's nose, and they would never find him. He could sit like this for a long time and wait. Maybe eventually Aro would pass him alone and unsuspecting and he would work up the nerve to destroy the lying two-faced dictator of the vampire world once and for all.

Aro paced back and forth, his mind spinning in a hundred different directions—on purpose. He waited with bated breath as Jane arrived.

"Master," she said bowing her head slightly. "How may I be of service?" She really hoped she got to kill someone, or at least torture them into insanity. It had been annoying quiet on the home front lately and Jane was growing restless. She could only surprise the unsuspecting guard with a painful wave of her ability so many times before it got boring. Jane had been working up the nerve to go out into the streets of Volterra and try her luck with some human victims. It would be purely for her own sick, twisted pleasure, but she had the feeling that Aro would greatly disapprove.

"Jane, I want you and Alec to take a trip to Forks for me. Do not think about why I have asked you to go. When you arrive, call me, and I will give you further instruction," Aro whispered to the child-like vampire.

"Yes master." Jane bowed deeply, a ripple of excitement flowing through her. Aro was keeping secrets from the rest of the guard and Jane was curious but did as she was told. She found her brother in his room and the two of the left immediately, disappearing from Volterra under the cover of darkness, their burgundy capes fluttering at their heels.

"Master, we have done as you asked. What do we do next?" Jane asked in a whisper. She was shaking with curious excitement.

"Once I have spoken, you must act quickly for you know very well who resides in that sleepy little town. At Fork's Elementary there is a girl, Evelyn. She is part vampire and has taken up residence with the Cullen's. Bring her to me and hurry. Alice will soon be aware of your presence. I'm sure she is watching." Aro smiled at the thought. He always held a soft spot for the pixie-like seer and hoped one day to acquire her gift for his very own. And he knew that now that day might be closer than ever.

"What do we do if we are intercepted?" Jane inquired, becoming the strategic vampire guard once again.

"Act now Jane and you will be long gone before the Cullen's have gathered. Now go and don't draw unnecessary attention to yourselves. Oh and Jane, I want the girl alive, so be careful." The connection faded out.

Jane looked at her brother. "We have a child to collect. This should be fun."

Jane's eyes flickered ominously as she and Alec approached the elementary school. "There are so many of them, no one would notice if a few never made it back," Jane wondered out loud.

"No Jane, Aro told you to behave. Now let's just get this girl and be done with it. Which one is she?"

"The one that smells partly vampire," Jane said inhaling deeply. The potent young blood hit her in a wave of deliciousness. She licked her lips.

"Jane!" Alec warned.

"You are such a bother, brother." Jane snapped as she meticulously scanned the field of happy children. She could cripple them in an instant if she wanted. "That one," Jane said pointing towards the swing set. "The blonde."

While Evelyn was at school the Cullen's had gone hunting. They were on their way back when Alice had smashed into a tree. They had been running and it took most of them a second to realize what happened. Jasper had seen it because he rarely took his eyes of his wife, but even he had not expected what happened. She was a vampire, her reflexes were unparalleled.

The tall pine cracked at the base, toppling forward, taking several smaller trees down with it. The resounding thunderous crashes and the impact had shaken Alice, breaking her from the vision. She was on her knees gasping for breath.

"Alice," Jasper said concerned. "Are you okay? What happened? Did you see something?"

Edward was at her side now, pulling Alice to her feet. "When?" he breathed.

Alice looked up to read the sky. It was midday. "Now," she said. "We're already too late." Alice choked on the words and Jasper pulled her into a hug, looking anxiously at Edward.

"What did she see?" Carlisle asked calmly.

Edward swallowed. He couldn't believe these words were coming from his mouth. "The Volturi have come for Evelyn. They're taking her back to Volterra."

"No," Rosalie whimpered. "They can't. Why? How did they know?" Rose shook her head. It didn't make sense.

"Who did they send for her? Which guards were sent to collect her?" Carlisle pressed.

"Jane and Alec," Alice whispered. "I didn't even know they were in Forks. Aro must have told them not to think about it. I didn't even see him send them."

"Jane, I have to put her down. She's flailing around too much," Alec said, slow to a jog and then stopping completely.

"This is why we should have tied her up, dear brother," Jane said bitingly. She had been ready to bind the girl and throw her in a terrycloth sack but Alec had argued with her. He wanted to be more humane. The girl was joining them as part of the guard after all. Why should they scare her or bring her discomfort. Soon she would be one of them, wouldn't she?

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" Evelyn asked with a shaky breath. She started to cry. She could tell her captors were vampires. That was pretty obvious because of the speed they had been running.

"Please don't do that," Alec said nervously as tears fell into the soft earth with tiny plops. The angel-faced girl was looking at him with wide, orb-like eyes.

"Alec, don't get sappy on me," Jane quipped squeezing her brother's shoulder commandingly. This child meant nothing to them. Alec had to remember that. They had just been sent to retrieve the girl; they had no bond with her.

"Please let me go. I won't tell anyone," Evelyn begged Alec. She could tell that she would get nowhere with Jane. "I can find my way back. Please. Please!"

Jane huffed angrily as Alec gently placed the girl on the soft mossy ground. She simply didn't want to look at the pathetic look on the girls face or listen to her sniveling as she cried over her family. She would see her family soon enough, and if Aro had his way they would all be dead. Jane knew Aro was trying to kill two birds with one stone, though he never outwardly admitted it. First he wanted this girl, for whatever reason she did not know, but her power must be useful or too unfathomable to waste. And secondly Aro hoped to lure the Cullen's to Volterra and dispose of them once and for all. Jane was riveted with anticipation for that coming hour. She would be there, at Aro's side, watching them all squirm under her painful gift. They would beg for death. She would make sure of it.

"Evelyn," Alec said holding her by the shoulders. "Don't be upset. You don't know how lucky you are. You are going to join the most powerful vampires in existence. They rule over all our kind. You want to be a part of that," he assured her.

"No," Evelyn whimpered shaking her head back and forth. Then she froze as if going catatonic and Jane rolled her eyes. Children could be so dramatic. It was frustratingly annoying.

"I want my family," Evelyn continued. "I-I want to go back to my mom and dad. Please," she croaked weakly.

Jane was immediately intrigued. She wanted to know which of the Cullen's had a soft spot for the girl. It might come in handy later. "Who are your parents?" she asked greedily, pulling on a lock of Evelyn's long blonde hair until she looked at her.

"Jane that isn't necessary," Alec began but Jane silenced him with a snap of her fingers. Alec crossed his arms. Jane was becoming her pushy, overbearing self.

"Who are your parents, girl?" Jane repeated, her crimson eyes boring into Evelyn's green ones. It couldn't possibly be Edward and Bella; they already had a grimy, snot-nosed hybrid child of their very own. Perhaps the doctor and his wife had taken a liking to her. They already claimed to have adopted the rest of the annoying Cullen clan, why not add to their coven? Aro secretly thought that Carlisle was attempting to overthrow him. Regardless of whether he meant it, Carlisle had been collecting powerful vampires of his very own. Jane continued to weed through the other members of the family. The tiny seer was too hyperactive to pause long enough to have even noticed the girl and the blonde Rosalie was too conceited. Who could it be?

"Tell me!" Jane screeched and Evelyn trembled with fear. Jane laughed. She would not even have to use her power to make this girl cringe.

"Rosalie and Emmett," Evelyn whispered, feeling as if uttering their names was somehow betraying her family. She was frightened senseless: these blood-red eyed vampires were nothing like her family. They were hostile and dangerous. She didn't feel safe near them like she did her family and she felt dirty just speaking her family's names in the presence of such filthy monstrosities. These were human killers. These were the kind of vampires her family tried not to be. They had no regard for human life. They merely thought of them as disposable. Evelyn felt a tiny flame ignite in her chest.

But it was snuffed out just as quickly when she realized that she was still partly human. The warm blood that tainted her veins made her a target. And if these vampires were thirsty she had no doubt they wouldn't hesitate to kill her. The thought made her shiver. A light-headed feeling snuck silently up the back of her neck and into the forefront of her mind. These vampires were going to kill her. There was no escape.

Jane scoffed at Evelyn's words. _Rosalie and Emmett_? The vain Barbie doll and the bumbling gorilla had found it in their cold, stagnant hearts to love this child? Jane was dumbfounded.

Alec shrugged, pushing Jane aside. She was making the child cower. "Jane knock it off, this is going to be hard enough without you scaring her senseless."

Jane rolled her eyes, "You were always the softy, brother."

"I'm not soft, I'm just above terrorizing innocents, something I know you take much joy in," Alec chided.

Jane shrugged. She couldn't deny what he said.

"I just don't know why Aro must keep toying with this family. They haven't done anything wrong as far as I can tell."

"Brother, I am beginning to feel as if your loyalties no longer lie with us," she said with a hard tone to her voice. She waited for Alec to respond.

"My loyalties are where they always have been. I am just wondering why we must keep dragging up old discrepancies. I tire of this constant badgering. If Aro wants to chase after the Cullen's than he should do it himself, I am not his servant boy," Alec hissed. Jane eyed him in a new light. Something was shifting in her brother. She could sense it.

Alec picked Evelyn up again. "Don't worry; soon you'll have a new family. You'll forget about the Cullen's."

Evelyn stared blankly at the pale-faced vampire. He was almost child-like, his young face contrasting the wisdom in his eyes.

"I don't want a new family," Evelyn whimpered.

"Too bad, kid," Jane sneered. "Aro wants you. Now be a good girl and behave or else I'll have to hurt you. I don't want to hear another peep out of you until this journey's through, got it?" she warned, holding a spikey finger under Evelyn's chin.

"Where are we going?" Evelyn's voice shook.

"Volterra," Jane said absently. "Alec let's go. Aro is expecting us and I don't want the Cullen's to intercept us before we get there."

Evelyn's heart skipped. Was her family coming for her? Would they be able to get to her in time? She didn't know. Maybe they wouldn't even know where to find her. She was alone; completely and utterly alone.

"We can't all go," Edward was the first to speak. The Cullen's had reconvened at the house after Emmett and Jasper followed Jane and Alec's scent through the woods for several miles. "It's obviously a trap."

"She's with them," Emmett said, confirming they had taken Evelyn as if he didn't believe Alice's vision. It wasn't that he didn't believe her it was that he didn't want to. "I kill them. I'll kill every member of the guard. I'll rip their motherfu-"

"Emmett Cullen, watch your tongue," Esme snapped. It was an automatic reaction to hearing one of her children about to curse but her tone had been harsher than she meant it to be. "Oh, Emmett I'm sorry. I'm just so worried," Esme mumbled, pulling Emmett in for a hug. It looked almost comical the way tiny Esme yanked giant Emmett. Oh, the joys of vampire strength.

"No, Edward, we are strongest when we are together," Bella said. There was no way she was going to let any of her family near the Volturi without her there to help protect them.

"It's too dangerous," Edward said again. "If something happens, if they attack us we won't be prepared. We won't be able to defend ourselves this time. We don't have a field full of witnesses backing us up."

"Edward is right," Carlisle finally spoke. He couldn't bear be away from Esme, but he also couldn't knowingly drag her into danger. "I will go alone," Carlisle said. "Aro will see it as a peace offering. We have a history and he won't hurt me if there is nothing there to threaten me with. I will retrieve Evelyn and bring her home."

"No!" Esme and Edward said at once.

"Carlisle, I will go with you," Edward said determinedly.

"And hell if I'm staying here," Emmett growled.

"She's my daughter," Rosalie said as if that trumped everyone else's right to go.

"Carlisle, I will not stay here while half my family is at the hands of the Volturi," Esme whispered.

"My gifts could help prevent a fight," Jasper noted.

"Well, I'm not staying here either," Alice said shrugging. "I'm the psychic. You'll need me."

"So the shield gets left behind? I don't think so," Bella said sarcastically.

Carlisle sighed. "That settles it then. We all go."

"We all agree that this is a trap though, right?" Edward said, looking for reassurance. He wanted everybody to know what they were getting themselves into.

"Most definitely," Carlisle said. Edward was waiting for one confirmation in particular: the one that really mattered.

Alice sighed. "Aro knew we would come after her. He expects us to follow."

"Can you see anything that will help us?" Carlisle asked on the off chance Alice had a vision.

"Not yet, things are just beginning to clear, but I should know shortly."

"Well we don't have time to waste," Rosalie said grabbing her car keys. "We need to leave now."


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER FIFTEEN:

**NO SHIRT, NO SHOES, NO FLY**

Alice knew they would be outnumbered but there was no time to do anything about it now. She would have to try and stall once they got to Volterra and hope that Renesmee was a perceptive as she always though she was.

Alice also knew Edward would kill her if she told Renesmee where they were going. That is exactly why Edward had kept her far away, safe in Florida with her own personal team of wolf body guards. But Alice had failed to share that Renesmee was due home any day and she had just seen that she would arrive exactly one twenty-two hours and thirty-three minutes after they left. She quickly scribbled the note and pushed it out of her mind.

_Nessie,_

_ I'm so sorry there was no one here to greet you. The family has gone to visit old friends in Italy. They have something of ours and we need to go retrieve it. I hope you and Jake had fun visiting Renee. Too bad your dad wants you to stay home. I'm sure Jake would love Italy. In fact, I'm sure all the wolves would love it. I've left you my VISA card in case you get any spur of the moment ideas._

_ Love always,_

_ Alice_

It was done. Short, simple, and to the point: and she never outwardly told Renesmee to follow them. She didn't even tell her they were going to Volterra, so technically Edward couldn't blame her. At least that's what she kept telling herself as she folded the note with the credit card tucked inside. Alice left the note on Renesmee's pillow, knowing she would come into her room to unpack her things. Their only hope was if the packs showed up. Alice hated to admit it but she didn't know what they would do if they didn't have those dumb mutts to come to their rescue. She just hoped they did. Their alliances with the packs had never been stronger, but at the same time it was a lot to ask.

Alice wandered away from the rest of the family as they waited in the airport terminal. Jasper had tried to follow her but she stopped him, spinning quickly to block his way back through security.

"What are you up too?" he asked curiously, his eyes darting across her face. Her eyes were scrunched up in deadly concentration.

She smiled pushing the visions out of her mind for a second. "I have some phone calls to make. I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Jazz. It's for your own good."

Jasper grimaced. "I had a feeling you were going to say that."

"Cover for me?" Alice gave half a smile.

Jasper nodded. He knew Alice had a plan and was keeping it from them to protect them. If Aro read their thoughts he would know exactly what Alice had up her sleeve and that might ruin everything. It could get them killed. If Alice was the only one holding those thoughts than she was the only one who could be implicated. Alice was once again bearing the weight of the family on her shoulders. Their fate rested with her and Jasper hated it. Sometimes he despised the stupid visions. It made her feel responsible for everything and he couldn't help her.

He kissed the top of her head and watched as she walked away. Her steps were calculated and structured, not like her usual lithe dance movements. She was worried. And if Alice was worried, then they should all be worried. Jasper's heart broke as he followed her movements through the crowds of people filling up the airport terminal. For a long minute he just stood and listened, following her light step and her anxious emotions, allowing him to keep track of her even when she was out of sight. He could pick her out of a crowd easily, but all he wanted to do right now was keep her safe and he didn't know if that was possible.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked suspiciously as Jasper returned looking solemn-faced.

Jasper shrugged. "Alice thought she saw something that might look good in Evelyn's new room," he said. Edward sensed he was lying before he even dove into Jasper's thoughts.

"How can she even think about shopping?" Rose questioned irritably.

Edward turned to her. "It's Alice."

Enough said.

There were payphones all over the airport, neatly spaced against the walls in pairs, divided by see-through spacers made of plexi-glass. Like that was really going to prevent someone from overhearing her conversation.

Alice had left her cell phone at home by accident as they rushed out of the house and instead of asking to borrow someone else's she opted to just use a payphone. She needed a break from her family anyway. They were all imagining different scenarios once they got to Volterra and it was making the future shift around dramatically. Alice was actually getting dizzy trying to watch it.

The phones were also on the other side of the terminal which was good because she didn't want her family over hearing what she was saying. Alice unloaded a pocketful of change into the phone and dialed. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Kate, we're going to Volterra," Alice whispered into the receiver without even a hello. Strangers had started to stare at her, a lone and extremely beautiful woman standing by the vacant phones. She could tell a few of the single men were contemplating approaching her and she was getting annoyed. She threw them dagger eyes and they backed off. Now she was just the lone, crazy woman standing by the phones.

"The Volturi have threatened us again but we need help. I know you will be passing through Rome in the next couple of days. I was wondering if you could make a slight detour…"

Kate cut her off.

"Of course Alice, what do you need?"

Alice smiled gratefully, "A distraction."

Garret cut in. "I'm your guy Alice, what did you have in mind."

Alice explained and could sense Garret's excitement. "This will be just like the battle of…"

"Enough with the battles," Tanya griped as she took the phone. Alice chuckled. Garrett was a patriot through and through. She could still hear him in the background. He was too excited for his own good. He was like Emmett that way. "Alice, we'll be there, just don't do anything rash, and don't get yourselves killed."

"That's the plan," Alice chuckled nervously. "By the way, I expect the wolves to show up. I hope the wolves show up," she rephrased. "Just so you're forewarned. They might try to attack you. They'll be confused."

"Good to know, thanks Alice. See you in 48 hours."

"Thank you," Alice breathed and she hung up. She picked the phone up again and immediately dialed another number.

"Adrianna?" Alice asked. She had not spoken to her old friend in close to forty years.

"Yes," the older vampire asked. She had been turned at the ripe old age of sixty-three.

"It's Alice. I need you to get a message to someone for me. Do you still have contacts in Romania?"

The Rabbit chugged noisily into the Cullen's driveway and seemed to heave a sigh of relief as a bunch of black smoke escaped from under the hood. "Thank the lord," Jake said patting the wheel affectionately. "I wasn't sure it was going to make it."

"I know what you mean, the next time I see or smell this car again it will be too soon," Renesmee joked. "Next time we fly."

"But that's not a road trip then," Jake said. "You have to actually be in an old beat up car, driving on the freeway way over the speed limit, while the wind blows through your hair."

"If we went any faster I'm pretty sure the muffler would have fallen off. We've been dragging it for the last twelve miles."

"Yah," Jake sighed. "I'm gunna have to fix that."

Jake quickly glanced in his side view mirror to confirm what Renesmee said. He could see the muffler hanging an inch above the ground.

"But other than the car, you had a good time, right?"

"Of course I did," Renesmee said looking at him strangely. "Didn't you?"

"Yah, I just wanted to make sure, you know, since Leah and Seth had to crash the trip and all."

"Yah, my dad forcing them to babysit me was not the highlight of the trip, but having them around for company wasn't so bad after all. And I got to spend more time with Renee, so that's a bonus." She had never spent so much time with Renee. It was easy to see where her mom got some of those human traits her dad was always talking about.

"The ride home took forever though. I think it's because Seth kept singing that song: you know the one that never ends," Renesmee smirked.

Jake looked murderous.

"Don't even think about it. I almost crashed the car, he made me go insane. My ears will never be the same again!"

"Well, at least it was an improvement to having him air his smelly feet out the window. I swear that state trooper wanted to pull us over."

Jake laughed. "Well that wasn't as bad as when we let you and Leah control the radio." He looked serious, then his face broke, "_Hit me baby one more time!_" he sang at the top of his lungs in his best Britney imitation.

"Ugh, Jake," Renesmee shoved his arm. "We're not that bad."

"Yes, you are, but I love you anyway."

"Well, at least that's better than that scremo stuff that Seth kept changing it too."

They had dropped Leah and Seth off at Charlie's then proceeded to come home. The Rabbit had been sputtering and jolting the entire time. It was definitely on its last legs but Renesmee had been dying to see everybody so Jake made the little car move against its will. Plus Jake was hungry and dying for a snack. He hoped Esme was around. For a blood sucker, she was an amazing cook. Okay, he hated to admit it, but he kind of missed Blondie's incessant nagging too.

Jake unpacked the trunk and followed Nessie up the stairs with her suitcases. He had one duffle bag that belonged to him.

"Where is everybody?" Jake asked, inhaling for the vampire scents as they opened the front door. He had been expecting them to pounce on Renesmee as soon as they entered the property line.

Renesmee shrugged. "Hunting, maybe?"

"All of them, at the same time?" Jake was shocked. "That means we are officially alone?" Jake asked, smiling crookedly. Ever since Leah and Seth bombarded their vacation, Jake and Nessie had not had one quiet moment together.

"Yes," Renesmee smiled, running up the stairs as Jake chased her. She was faster though and jumped on her bed. Jake lunged at her, but caught himself, supporting all his weight so he was over top of her but not really touching her. Slowly he lowered himself so he could kiss her lips. Renesmee leaned up to meet him and that's when the credit card slipped down from her pillow.

"What's that?" she asked.

Jake sat back, picking up the card. "There's a note attached."

Renesmee read and re-read the delicately folded piece of paper. She read it so many times the words seemed to blur together and then she looked at Jacob. She held it out for him to see before bounding from the bed and running down the hall.

Jake followed her automatically with his nose stuck to the paper. "Where are we going?" he asked scanning what Alice had wrote.

"Volterra," Renesmee said, grabbing the Visa card and her purse. She made a pit stop at the vault in Carlisle's office to make a cash withdrawal. Better to be prepared she thought.

"What's going on?" Jake asked, confusion setting in. He was still carrying the note.

"They've gone to the Volturi, something must have happened but they need help. Alice made a specific reference to bringing you and the wolves; I think she means Sam's pack."

Renesmee looked up at his face. Jake's heart plummeted as he saw her eyes full of tears. She touched his face with her hand and a vision of pale faced vampires in blood red cloaks filled Jake's mind. He cringed as he saw the purply smoke and the burning remains of Renesmee's glittery skinned family. His family.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. "It's okay, everything will be alright. I'm calling Sam now."

He dialed and Sam answered. "Jacob," he said smoothly.

"Sam, I need your help, the Cullen's are in trouble." There was really no point in beating around the bush.

"What kind of trouble?" Sam asked.

"The usual kind," Jake said. He couldn't help but grin. "Evil vampires and such," Jake continued. He didn't have all the details, so he filled Sam in on as much as he could. The vampire-hybrid that had been staying with the Cullen's, how Edward had thought something strange was going on, and the note Alice left that asked for their help.

"Whatever you need Jacob, we're there. Renesmee is like family and if the Cullen's are in danger the pack will fight."

"Good. Then tell the boy's to pack, we're going to Italy."

Jake hung up and dialed Seth right away.

"Seth, don't bother unpacking. Get Leah and meet me at the Cullen's. We've got work to do."

Getting twenty two people to Seattle had been a challenge and that wasn't even all the wolves. Sam had left behind some of the pack to defend Forks and the reservation.

Emmett had left his Jeep, so Renesmee had thrown the keys to Sam when he arrived with his pack. It could seat eight of his members including himself. Jake took Renesmee and his pack in the Rabbit. He hoped it would make it to Seattle. Jared was driving Carlisle's Mercedes, with Paul, Embry and two other Quileute kids Renesmee had never met. It was a tight squeeze because, even in human form, the wolves were huge, but they didn't have many options. The keys to the other rarely used Volvo, which Esme sometimes took to visit Carlisle at work, went to a dark and brooding Quileute who Jake explained was now Sam's second in command. That guy drove the last four members of Sam's pack as they sped off in the pouring rain, destined for the airport.

If Renesmee thought getting to Seattle had been a problem then she hadn't really thought about what twenty-one hulking teenage looking, shirtless in most cases, Quileute natives would have looked like to a bunch of airport travelers. They immediately drew attention and Renesmee had forced most of them into an airport variety store. They emerged wearing an array of pastel coloured t-shirts, that were too small in some cases, which read I 3 SEATTLE.

It wasn't much of an improvement, they still drew too much attention, as airport security started to get anxious, following them closely as Renesmee lead them to a counter. But at least they wouldn't be able to use the NO SHIRT, NO SHOES, NO FLY argument on her as she tried to get boarding passes for the hulking hoard, who were already complaining that they were hungry.

"I need twenty two seats on the flight to Volterra, first class preferably if you have them," Renesmee asked sweetly. First class wasn't really necessary, she wasn't trying to be showy or anything, but squeezing twenty one over-sized, muscly wolf bodies into economy would have been a stretch.

The attendant blanked. "You need how many?" she almost choked on the words.

Renesmee rolled her eyes, feeling slightly annoyed as she gestured behind her. She flashed her credit card at the woman. She could feel the pack breathing down her neck. They probably looked like a gang behind her. She was just glad they all had shirts on now.

"Twenty two seats, please and thank you," Renesmee said again, trying to keep calm.

They woman typed frantically on the computer in front of her. "I'm afraid I can't fit you all on the same flight, you'll have to travel apart. I have one flight going down in half an hour, only five seats. And the other leaves at noon. There's more room on that one, but still not quite twenty-two seats."

"Okay," Renesmee said after a moment's thought. "I'll take four seats on the first flight and put the rest on the next one."

The woman rang it in and couldn't even choke out the amount. Renesmee threw her the credit card without as much as a second glance as she turned back to Sam.

"That way we keep the packs together," she whispered. Renesmee pulled out an envelope with a wad of cash in it. "Here," she said, shoving it in Sam's hand. "In case we get separated or something happens. There's enough money in there to get you guys back to Seattle." Renesmee paused as Sam's eyes bugged. Then he nodded. "Thanks for this Sam," she said.

"Don't mention it."

"Try not to get arrested or detained going through security. Be polite, answer their questions, and tell the guys not to get offended if people stare."

"Dually noted," Sam said.

Renesmee turned to Jake, Leah, and Seth, "Let's go, our flight leaves soon."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER SIXTEEN:

**Volterra Part I: I'm just going to play with my food a little'**

Jane had been sitting on the couch, staring at the hybrid child for the last twenty minutes. She couldn't believe her and Alec had been put on babysitting duty. The Cullen's were here, within their grasp, and the two strongest members of the guard were being forced to watch this pipsqueak. Jane didn't know what use she was to Aro, besides bait to lure the Cullen's here. The child looked feeble and helpless. Jane doubted she had any real power at all. She was a hybrid after all. The human genes made her weak. It also made Jane thirsty. Aro wouldn't mind if she had a taste. After all, the Cullen's had come. What good was the child now?

"Sister, why the long face?" Alec asked, moving between Jane and the child. He recognized that look. Jane was losing control.

"I'm bored," Jane snapped. "Let's have some fun," she said eyeing the girl with wicked excitement.

"No, sister, Aro forbid it. We are not to touch her, remember."

"You worry too much brother; I'm just going to play with my food a little. Aro won't mind." Jane raised her arm to point at the girl. She wondered if the child had ever felt real pain. Jane could make her feel pain. Jane could make the girl hurt until she begged to die and Jane would be only too happy to oblige.

Alec snapped his hand out to catch his sister. "How can you be so certain?" he snarled.

"We are Aro's favourites. He would never lay a finger on us," Jane assured him stiffly. Where was this questioning coming from?

"Unless he gets his way and the Cullen's decide to join him. You know he has always coveted that Alice."

Jane barred her teeth. She despised the Cullen's. She would sooner have them all killed than allow them to infringe on her territory. Her gift gave her power. It made her important. She would not have that power taken away because some psychic joined the ranks.

Evelyn cringed, moving closer to the corner of the room. She didn't know what to do. There was no one around to help her. She felt as if she had been trapped in a cage with a lion: a lion with sharp teeth and razor-like claws that could rip her to shreds.

"Jane, come here," a commanding voice called from the depths of the Volturi tunnels. Jane sighed.

"You're in luck, squirt," Jane said, almost longingly. "Master calls."

"Well I'm not staying here," Alec moaned.

"Go see what the guard is doing then. I'm sure you'll find someone to bully. I'm going to see what Aro wants. Maybe he has lunch."

Jane and Alec whisked from the room, slamming the door behind them. Evelyn didn't dare breathe, afraid the witch twins would return.

Tanya, Garret, and Kate walked quickly through the streets of Volterra, clinging to the shadows as if their lives depended on it, which they kind of did because if they revealed themselves to the humans the Volturi would kill them and that would really ruin Alice's plan. They had been on holiday, passing through some of the more remote parts of Europe, when Kate got Alice's panic call. She sounded desperate and her cousins had been only too happy to offer their services.

Garret seemed rather excited at the prospect. The last twenty years had been awfully slow, though he did have Kate to spend the time with, so he couldn't complain. But he did have that same giddy feeling he got every time he rushed into battle, and couldn't stop himself from muttering, "The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming."

Kate rolled her eyes at him, but smiled.

Tanya was just nervous. She didn't think dropping in on the Volturi was the best idea. But the Cullen's were in trouble and they were like her family.

When they reached the arch beneath the clock tower Kate kissed Garret quickly and sped off with Tanya. He was to stay there and draw out as much of the Volturi guard as possible. Garret began singing at the top of his lungs and the mindless humans stopped to gawk. Kate laughed. That was bound to draw some attention. She just hoped Garret would watch his tongue when the guard came for him.

They had to enter from different places. That was one thing Alice had been adamant about. They were a distraction, so they needed to occupy the attention of more than one guard. Tanya and Kate separated at the back entrance.

"Be careful sister," Tanya said.

"You too," Kate mumbled. They both had a bone to pick with the Volturi for killing their sister Irina, but they had to keep themselves in check. Fighting that battle here would not win them any favours. In fact, it might just get them killed.

Kate sped off into a hidden doorway.

Tanya took a ragged breath then jumped into a manhole. It was dark but her senses were alive at once. And she knew immediately that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Hello Tanya, how nice of you to drop in."

"Hello, Caius." Tanya didn't return his distorted smile.

"Master," Demetri began.

Aro looked furious at the interruption. "What is it?" he snarled.

"Some of the Denali coven has been discovered within our walls."

The Cullen's looked at each other. What were the Denali's doing here? How had they known? _Was this the vampire force that had arrived to help them?_

Aro looked intrigued. Perhaps fate was playing a cruel trick on him. Would it really be that easy to be rid of the Olympic and Denali coven's all in the same day?

"Take them to the main hall. I will be out shortly to greet them," Aro said, his voice like silk. There was a cruel grin on his face as he stood up from his chair. Demetri chuckled to himself, being dismissed.

"Now, where were we?" Aro looked greedily at Alice and Jasper hissed at him. "Oh, yes. Now I remember. Dear Alice, why don't you just make this easier for everyone and join me. Then your family can leave in peace."

They had barely set foot in Volterra when Demetri and Felix had forced them into a car. Alice had been right. Aro was expecting them. The Volturi had used Evelyn to lure them here. Aro was determined to add to his collection. Now that he had the girl with the power to take the vampire curse away, all he really needed was Alice to watch the future for him. If ever the Romanian's or any other coven for that matter, decided to attack him, he would use Evelyn. Making his enemies mortal was so much worse than simply destroying them. Making them human meant Aro would have absolute control. If Aro got Edward and Bella out of the deal than that was just icing on the cake, but Alice was who he was really after.

Alice didn't even need to search the future before she said, "You're lying to me Aro."

Aro grinned. "And your ability is quite extraordinary. I don't think I will be able to let you leave this time." He looked sideways. "Jane?"

The small, sallow-faced vampire appeared, looking eager to please. Alice shivered as a vision of Jasper convulsing on the floor flashed across her face.

Jane nodded. "Yes, master." Her evil red eyes narrowed in excited anticipation. "Pain," she began to say.

Alice jumped in front of Jasper just in time. She caught the full wave of Jane's gift and had to grind her teeth together to keep from screaming. Her legs gave out as her entire body convulsed.

"Enough," Aro hissed at Jane. "Not Alice."

Jane shrugged. She was just getting warmed up.

Alice was on the ground. Jasper clung to her, "Silly girl, why did you do that?" He forced half a smile on his face but he was furious. He wanted to rip Jane's head off for attacking his Alice. Edward gripped Jasper's shoulder to prevent him from doing anything stupid.

Alice rubbed her hand along the side of Jasper's face. "I love you," she whispered. Then she stood up with Jasper's help, looking despaired. She was running out of options. Where were those stupid dogs?

"There is no need for that Aro, let's discuss my joining the guard." Alice looked down at the ground, defeated as her family hissed and growled.

"No Alice," Carlisle and Edward said in unison. They moved to step forward but Alice threw her hand out to stop them as she stepped forward.

"There's no choice anymore," she lied. There was a choice. But it wasn't one she was willing to make. She would not see her family suffer for her unwillingness to join the Volturi.

"Marvelous," Aro whispered. "Edward, Bella, would you be so kind?" he inquired, gesturing beside him. They didn't move from Carlisle's side and it was obvious where their loyalties lied. "Ah, well, that is unfortunate. I was so hoping you would be reasonable."

"I'm here Aro, I'm staying, there is no longer any reason to hold my family, is there?" Alice asked lightly. She still couldn't meet their eyes. She knew they felt betrayed. _Edward, just go. I have a plan. Trust me_. She ran the thoughts through her head over and over. She knew Edward would see and that he would listen.

Aro grinned. He was ecstatic. Alice was his and he would now send the Cullen's off, only to have Alec incapacitate them and the guard destroy them before they would be able to leave these walls. It had been a good morning. He had acquired the visionary and already had the girl with the vampire cure in his grasps. He was so enthralled with himself that he didn't register that Edward had been listening to everything he was thinking.

"Of course not Alice, your family is free to leave. Felix, show them out."

Felix nodded, opening the door to the hall. He allowed them all to leave one by one, Edward moved first and the rest followed him, knowing Edward would know what was going on, but Jasper refused to move.

"Alice, I will not leave you," he said, as Felix reached for him. Jasper snarled at him, dodging Felix's hand.

Alice moved close, embracing Jasper. She leaned next to his ear and whispered so low that neither Aro nor Felix would hear. It would just look like a goodbye embrace between mates. "I love you Jasper Hale."

Jasper tensed. Was she really saying goodbye?

"They are waiting to ambush you in the main hall. Stall them for two minutes. Your future disappears shortly after that." Alice smiled as she pulled away.

"Goodbye Jasper," she said louder, so Aro would hear it. Jasper swallowed. What did she mean? Why would his future suddenly disappear? Was he about to die? No, Alice would never have sent him off to his death like that. So she couldn't see his future? The only time Alice lost her sight was when those smelly wolves were around.

Alice saw the recognition in Jasper's eyes. He nodded slightly, registering that he understood. They were about to have company; that sneaky Alice. The Denali's had only been a distraction. They were to occupy the guard while the wolves slipped in unnoticed. Only she would manage to infiltrate the Volturi's lair with a pack of shape-shifting, vampire-hating wolves. Jasper backed away from Alice slowly, but refused to say good-bye. He would be coming back for Alice, his soul mate.

Sam phased as soon as his feet hit the ground. The tunnels were reeking with vampire filth and he only recognized a few scents. Edward and Bella had come this way. Sam had brought the strongest and most experienced members of his pack with him, but couldn't help but be worried. This was not an evenly matched fight, especially since it was in Volterra. The wolves were out of their element, but they swore to protect human life and it seemed the Volturi were constantly threatening it. This would be their greatest challenge and also their greatest victory. Though, Sam never in a million years imagined fighting alongside vampires to destroy other vampires. It was not written in the ancient history that made them who they were. But the Quileute never imagined vampires existing who valued human life as much as the wolves.

Sam pushed the thoughts from his head because the frequency he was thinking on was now being shared by the pack as they phased. Jake and Sam struggled for a moment, trying to connect their wave lengths to keep themselves connected so they would know what was going on with the other pack. It was a struggle because it meant Jake had to bow down and become second in command, but finally he could hear Sam's thoughts. Jake didn't like it but forced himself to keep the connection knowing it was necessary and hopefully only temporary. He and Sam were on good terms now, but they were both leaders of their own packs and that is the way it had to stay to keep peace.

"Jake," Renesmee whimpered grabbing on to Jake's russet fur. She was scared. He could sense it. But no matter how much he pleaded and begged she wouldn't stay behind. He had even had Seth and Leah try to lock her in the hotel room but that hadn't worked because she had snapped the door handle, which they would now have to pay for, and accidently broken one of Seth's ribs. It was just a hairline fracture which healed almost instantly, but the point is she wouldn't take no for an answer. So as much as Jake was here with the packs to help the Cullen's, his sole purpose was to protect Renesmee and somehow Sam understood that. He nodded at Jake. _If it was Emily I'd do the same thing. _

Jake nudged the top of Renesmee's head with his snout. He pushed her around, motioning for her to climb up on his back. They were in the depths of the Volturi's lair and it was only a matter of time before they ran into a vampire.

"I'm so glad you have finally seen it my way Alice," Aro cooed.

"I haven't seen anything your way Aro; I'm just protecting my family."

The dismally lit room faded from view. She saw her family come face to face with the guard. Edward had warned Bella. She threw her shield around the family. Rose and Jasper had restrained Emmett from throwing the first punch. They were at a stand-off with the guard. Edward opened his mouth. He was trying to reason with them. Just a little longer Alice begged. Then Alec's head snapped sideways and the vision disappeared.

The room faded back into view, but this time Alice was face to face with Aro, his red eyes boring into hers. "What did you see, dear Alice?" he asked greedily.

"Nothing," Alice whispered, taking a step back.

Aro had his hand around Alice's throat in a flash, stealing the pictures from her head with his own gift.

"You planned to betray me Alice." Aro had lifted her off the ground now.

"My loyalties were never to you, Aro. They are to my family."

"Well then, I suppose I have no real use for you, after all." Aro grabbed Alice beneath her chin, forcing her head away from her neck. She could hear her immortal body splitting. Just as Aro was about to destroy her, the wolves descended upon them. Alice was never so happy to see those mangy mutts in her entire life. Aro barrelled his way through the pack, slamming the younger, less experienced wolves into the wall with a simple flick of his wrist. He disappeared into the halls with several wolves on his trail.

Alice recognized the black furred leader who stopped beside her.

"Thank you, Sam," Alice whispered.

Sam nodded.

"Have you seen Jasper?" Alice asked hopefully. She had no way of finding them now with her vision; she would have to rely on her senses. Sam looked around, noting they were the only ones left in the room. He nudged Alice with his snout, forcing her to look away so he could phase back. It would be easier to communicate that way. Alice supressed a smile, but obliged: stupid self-conscious mutt.

She heard the transformation.

"Sam?" she asked.

"After we attacked, the guard scattered along with your family. We took down a few of the Volturi scum but their most fierce warriors still remain. The last I saw of Jasper he was fine, but he took off after that vampire witch."

_Jane_! _Jasper was seeking revenge_. Alice nodded.

"Thank you, Sam, I owe you big time."

Sam chuckled. "You can buy me a Porsche. If I have to keep bailing you Cullen's out I'm going to need a faster car."

Alice laughed, "Deal." Then she took off in the direction Sam had come from and Sam phased and fled after Aro and his pack.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Edward looked confused as they ran into Seth and Leah trying to escape the chaos in the main hall. He didn't know what the next part of Alice's plan was but he assumed it didn't involve them being ripped apart by an angry Volturi guard or a confused wolf. "I thought you were in Florida with Jake." Edward said, reading Seth's mind for the response.

Seth barked a laugh. "You think Jake would miss this?"

Edward paused for a moment putting two and two together.

"Seth, you better tell me that Jacob has left my daughter with her grandparents in Forks and that she is not here in Italy. Tell me she is not waiting around in a hotel room here!" Edward was beyond calm. Seth knew he should start backing up now. This was the calm before the storm.

"Okay, she's not waiting in a hotel room. Bye!" Seth said entirely too quickly for Edward's liking. He caught the wolf by the tail as he tried to escape. Leah snapped at him.

"Seth, where is my daughter?"

"Well, she might be here."

"And by here do you mean Italy or in these tunnels?"

Seth gulped. Edward was about to kill him and if he didn't Bella would and if he survived them both then Jake would kill him instead. "Tunnels," Seth whispered and Edward flipped.

"He brought Nessie here?" Edward snarled. Seth recoiled.

"Don't shoot the messenger," he barked.

"Where are they now, Seth?"

"I don't know, everyone kind of scattered and disappeared." For some reason Seth thought of Carlisle. He didn't know if he had pulled it out of one of Jake's conversations in his head or if his gut instinct was telling him that Carlisle was Jake's best option next to Edward and Bella.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and his eyes narrowed. "We have to find our daughter. Apparently her boyfriend thought this was the perfect place to bring her."

"Edward!" Bella squealed.

"I know. I know. Idiot," He muttered. "Now do you care if I kill him?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Volterra Part II:**

**'Being in the nude near Blondie was not high on his priority list'**

Jake was following Carlisle's scent. He would have taken Renesmee to her parents but they might throttle him. Carlisle was always the patient one. He would wait long enough to hear an explanation. Jake had lost Seth and Leah in the chaos. There were too many wolves yapping in his head from Sam's pack so he was going to have to go and manually find them. He was their alpha and if anything happened to them he would never forgive himself. He would never be able to show his face on the reservation again. Seth was like the little brother he never had. And Leah was like another sister he could have done without, but he loved them both like family.

Finally the doctor's scent became strong as Jake rounded a corner and ran right into Blondie.

"I thought I smelt something putrid. Watch where you're going mutt," Rosalie quipped before seeing Renesmee perched high on Jacob's back. "Nessie!" she shrieked, pulling her niece off of Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" Esme and Carlisle gasped.

Jacob skidded behind Renesmee and phased. He held Renesmee directly in front of him to shield his naked body. Being in the nude near Blondie was not high on his priority list but he didn't have time to waste.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer. I tried not to bring her down here Carlisle, believe me I tried, but she's stubborn like Bella and now I have to protect her, but I feel like Seth and Leah are in danger. I can't take Nessie with me. If anything happens to her I'd die. And I can't find her parents and even if I did they'd kill me for bringing her here and Seth and Leah would still be in trouble. I have to go Carlisle, you're my only option, please," Jacob begged. He was breathless and starting to get a chill in certain places. He wanted to phase back already.

"Jacob, no, don't leave me," Renesmee begged him. She tried to turn around but Jake kept her facing forward. His heart tore in two pieces. It literally split down the center. He couldn't choose his pack or his imprint. And he wasn't going to. He was leaving Nessie for two seconds while he went to get his stupid pack and then he was coming back. Carlisle was babysitting for him. That was all.

"Ness, I'll be back in a flash. I have to go get my idiot pack before they get themselves killed; besides there're four bloodsuckers here to protect you." Jacob looked around at Rosalie, Esme, Emmett and Carlisle. He couldn't have picked better people to look after Renesmee, except of course her own parents, but he didn't have time to find Edward and Bella right now. Rosalie was taking offense to his blood sucker comment, so Jacob apologized but not to her. "No offense Doc!"

"None taken," Carlisle murmured.

"Doc, please take care of her."

"Of course, Jacob," Carlisle said.

Jake phased back and Esme pulled Renesmee into a hug, who was whimpering as Jacob disappeared into the darkness. He could hear Seth's thoughts very vividly all of a sudden. His mind was filled with a fiery desire to kill Jane. "No, Seth!" Jake shouted in his mind. He knew his thoughts resounded like thunder. "Stay away from her!" He could mentally feel Seth recoil and then roll his eyes. "I'm coming to find you, where are you?" Jake asked. There was no answer and Jake mentally cursed himself and his pack. Why were they so stubborn?

"Jasper!" Alice called frantically, her tinkling bell-like voice dancing down the halls in all directions. She was looking for him still and had given up on the whole stealth thing. The whole guard could descend on her, as long as Jasper was okay, she didn't care. But she couldn't even say that yet because she couldn't find him. She had tried searching the future but it came in little slivers too broken up to even piece together. Then suddenly Jasper came into focus as clear as day. He must be about to separate from whatever wolves were surrounding him. That worried Alice because at least the wolves meant Jasper had some backup, but now Alice knew exactly where to find him. She doubled back searching for his scent.

Seth looked guiltily at Jasper. He was confused. He wanted to help, but Jake had forbid it. Still, Seth felt that even though it was an order he should stay. Something in his mind wasn't connecting. Leah nudged her brother trying to get him to back up. She didn't want him fighting this psycho.

Jasper seemed to understand Seth's feelings. "Go Seth, get out of here. I've got this under control." Jasper didn't really know what he had under control. All he could see was red and the longer he was away from Alice the more violent he was going to get. He didn't want Seth caught up in the middle of that.

Seth looked defeated but allowed Leah to nudge him out of the room that they had chased the vampire witch into. Jane was hiding now; cowering in the corner, this should be a piece of cake for Jasper.

Alice passed Leah and Seth as she tracked Jasper. They barked a hello and sped off. What did that mean? Why were they abandoning Jasper? Then she heard the screaming, the high pitched wail of a girl, followed by an icy splintering sound, as if someone was grinding up glass. Alice slowed to a walk as she approached the door. Her stomached tightened into terrified knots, which made no sense. She wasn't afraid, which meant these feeling were residual emotions emanating from Jasper. He was feeding Jane's fear back at her a thousand times over. Alice had never seen or felt Jasper use his ability to this extent. She didn't even know that he could.

Alice heard Jane scream and mutter under her breath. "P…p..pp..pp…"

Jane was trying to get the word out. _Pain_. She was trying to use her ability to cripple Jasper but it wasn't working. Jasper was using his gift to manipulate her emotions. He was emotionally terrorizing her, making her feel more frightened then she ever had in all her years of being a vampire. Jasper was using Jane's emotions, mixing it with his own fear, not of Jane or the Volturi but of losing Alice, and then throwing it back at the girl ruthlessly. He wanted her to feel alone and unloved. No one was coming to her rescue. Where was her precious brother now? Where was the guard? No one cared about her and Jasper made her feel it.

Jasper revelled in the power which only made him stronger. It was paralyzing the witch, which was exactly what Jasper had wanted. His ability was good for more than just calming people down. He just hadn't had to use it this way since he was a soldier in Maria's army. He wasn't proud of being able to do this, but it was totally worth it. Jane deserved every emotion she felt.

Jane screamed again as Jasper ripped off another limb. He was working slowly, taking his time with her. He wanted her to suffer. Alice stood just outside the door. She couldn't force herself to go inside because the Jasper in there was no longer the man she knew and she didn't want to see him like that. He had become the man he had been before Alice met him, when he was fighting in the newborn armies. Alice let Jasper destroy Jane and by destroy she literally meant grind her body into dust.

She could hear him crushing her, turning her hard, glittery skin into sandy silt. Finally one last high pitched shriek echoed through the room and Alice heard Jasper sigh. He chortled under his breath and it was a sound that made Alice's skin crawl. Jane was dead.

"Jazz?" Alice asked lightly as she came into view, pausing in the doorway. The room was covered in sparkly dust as if someone had covered the walls in glitter. Jane's head remained intact on the floor, her cold dead eyes staring off into space. Her last scream was etched on her face. It made Alice's stomach churn to think this was once a vampire. Despite the fact that Jane was now dead and Jasper was safe, Alice was shaky with fear, but that was probably because Jasper was still wheeling his emotions around the room.

Jasper spun, realizing his wife was behind him and his face was contorted in pain. He really did look like a monster and not her gentle husband. A wave of anger and fear hit her so hard she thought she might double over. Terror. Dread. Fright. Panic. Abandonment. Alice felt it all. This is what Jasper had been doing to Jane. It all washed through her until she had to grasp the wall for support. If this is how Jasper made Jane feel, she was better off dead.

"Please stop Jasper, you're scaring me," Alice gasped.

Jasper reached for her but she recoiled. Jasper nodded as he backed up to the far wall. He fought against his own power, reeling in the emotions and bottling up his own feelings.

Slowly Jasper relaxed, reining in the extra power that was bouncing off the walls like a ping-pong ball. He shook off the rest of the angry emotions and replaced them with calming waves that allowed Alice to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry, Alice," Jasper said, swallowing hard. "I didn't want you to have to see this. I didn't want you to see me like this."

Alice didn't make a move. She didn't say anything. Slowly the monster before her was becoming her husband again and Alice refused to move until he was all there.

"I promised myself I would never become that person again; the person that was filled with so much hate and loathing, but something happened. When Jane attacked you earlier I wanted to kill her right there. But then we were separated and I didn't know if you were alive or dead after we left you with Aro and the guard descended and then the pack appeared. There was so much chaos. I looked around at everyone and saw Jane sneaking off down a corridor. As I watched her I just remembered thinking that it wasn't fair. She was running away from the battle. I couldn't let her do that, not after all the pain she's caused, and…and something just happened to me."

"You snapped Jasper," Alice said gently. She took a tentative step forward and heard pieces of Jane crunching beneath her feet.

"Yah, I guess I did," he said looking around. "I'm sorry I scared you Alice."

"It happens to the best of us, Jazz," Alice said lightly, looking at her feet. The glittery remains were sticking to her shoes. She deliberately looked back at Jasper so her eyes wouldn't focus on Jane's head again.

Jasper shook his head, his blond fringe falling beside his eyes. He was backed all the way against the far wall. "I don't ever want you to be afraid of me Alice. I literally repulsed myself when I saw the look on your face. Please tell me you are not afraid of me."

Jasper dropped his face in his hands. He couldn't believe Alice had seen him like that.

"Jazz, it's okay," Alice said. She closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his waist and he welcomed her touch. Alice felt him enclose her snuggly and she smiled up at him, ecstatic to see his crooked grin. Her Jasper was back.

Jasper sighed as Alice's optimism and hope washed against him, once again reminding him that without her, he would be lost. Slowly he found her lips and kissed her, soft at first and then with a hunger that drove him crazy. Jasper could have stayed like this forever, drinking in her happiness and joy but eventually he made himself stop and took Alice's hand, pulling her from the room and the vampire carnage he left behind.

They couldn't celebrate yet. There was still the rest of the Volturi to deal with.

Edward skidded to a halt with Bella crashing into his back. He had to find Renesmee. He couldn't believe Jake had brought her here. He was going to ring that dog's neck when this was all done.

"Sorry," Bella murmured. "I didn't know you were going to stop like that."

But Edward had frozen and it only took Bella a second to smell why. She leaned around his back and saw Alec standing there. The vampire either didn't seem to notice them, which was unlikely, or didn't care because he was currently starring down a musty tunnel that Edward knew led to the streets above. _What was he up to?_

"Alec?" Edward began. It's not like they could just back up and run the other way now. And if they were going to be attacked he didn't want it to be from behind. But as Edward dove into Alec's thoughts there was no hint of attack there at all.

"What's it like?" Alec asked suddenly, turning on the spot to face him. His blood red eyes looked sad.

"What?" Bella stumbled over the word, looking to Edward for an explanation. But whatever Edward seemed to understand had left him speechless.

"To live among the humans, instead of trying to exist as something greater than them? Is it really that much better? Is fighting against your true nature worth it? Is there more to our existence than this?" Alec gestured wildly. "Is there more to _my_ existence than this?"

Edward stepped forward tentatively with his hands raised. "Alec, you have a choice. You do not have to exist like this. Look at my family, see how we live. That is why Aro seeks to destroy us. He is threatened by our capacity for self-control, our ability to live together as a family. Trust me; there is more to your existence than simply doing the bidding of the guard. You are no more than a puppet to Aro. Had you not been gifted with your abilities Aro would have disposed of you long ago."

Alec watched Edward, absorbing his words, confirming Alec's own longstanding suspicions. It wasn't that Alec was stupid, it's just that he never knew any other way, and had always felt tied to Jane. He would never leave his sister. He assumed Chelsea was now dead and that her gift to bond people together was no longer forcing his loyalty. For once he felt as though he was truly thinking for himself. "I have grown tired of this life. I want something more." He looked quizzically at Edward and Bella. "Perhaps something more like family and less like the guard."

"Are you surrendering, Alec?" Edward asked with a grin.

"I suppose I am." Alec pondered the revelation thoughtfully and then smiled.

"Maybe one day I'll visit you, Cullen's. Maybe under different circumstances we could be friends. And maybe you can try explaining your diet to me again," Alec chuckled to himself. "Animals, as if?"

Bella was flabbergasted and just nodded quickly. Edward could read the thoughts in Alec's head. He knew it wasn't a trick and he also knew he shouldn't push his luck but he couldn't help himself. "What about Jane, Alec? Is she to go with you?"

Alec smiled waivered and he sighed, shaking his head. "She has made her decision. Her ties belong to the Volturi."

"Well, then I guess we are done here," Edward said and as a gesture of good faith he reached his hand forward.

Bella immediately stretched her shield to follow Edward's movements. She knew with the twitch of his fingers Alec could paralyze all Edward's senses. But there was never any danger, for Alec merely accepted Edward's hand and they shook.

Before he turned to leave, Alec looked at Edward. "Aro had no intentions of letting our family leave here. He may have spared you and Bella just for the sake of saving your talents, but his desire for Alice was too great. Aro planned to kill anyone that got in the way of Alice joining the guard. I just thought you should know this," Alec gestured around, "was inevitable. It would have happened sooner or later."

Edward nodded. "Thank you Alec. I had come to the realization that Aro was never truly going to get over Alice. He was never really going to let her go."

Alec grinned. "Thanks for not killing me when you had the chance," he said. Then he was gone.

Edward couldn't help but smile. In another lifetime he would have torn Alec to shreds. But with Carlisle's influence he had somehow looked past his red hot anger and saw the person beneath the vampire. Maybe they would come to regret the decision, but somehow Edward sensed they wouldn't. And maybe some of Carlisle's compassion, or a lot of it, had started to rub off on him.

"Where did Seth say he left her?" Bella asked worriedly. The tunnels were becoming more dense and confusing as they went along. She had a sinking suspicion that they had entered a part of the Volturi's lair that had not been occupied in centuries, the cob weds were too prolific.

"He didn't," Edward growled. "The only thing he thought is that Jake might have left her with Carlisle, but they could be anywhere by now." It wasn't that Edward didn't trust Carlisle. He trusted him with his life, it's just that Renesmee was his daughter and he wouldn't feel okay until he knew that Renesmee was safe in his arms. She was barely an adult, a baby by immortal standards of time.

"I still can't believe he left her side," Bella mused. Jake and Nessie were attached at the hip.

"He didn't want to but Seth and Leah were squared off against Jane with Jasper. They needed help and Jake knew Carlisle would protect her. Trust me from the look inside Seth's head, Jake was beating himself up about it. The pack is his family but Nessie is who he loves."

Bella stopped cold. "What did you say?"

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"You said he loved her. You said the "L" word without punching something."

"Don't get used to it. My brain isn't functioning right. I'm delirious; all these tunnels look the same."

Bella chuckled.

"Trust me, once I find the way out of here, I'll be back to my usual 'stuck in denial' self."

Bella jumped on his back and kissed his cheek. "I love you Edward Cullen," she whispered.

He was about to respond, but at the same time Felix walked around the corner. "Oh, isn't this a happy sight?" he growled. "Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen, come to die?"

Jake could hear pleading in the next room. The voices were familiar and at the same time he had never heard them that panic stricken before. What was going on?

Jake used his other senses, letting his nose investigate. He picked up three familiar scents. Edward, Bella, and that Felix character who had stared him down from across the clearing, almost twenty years ago. Jake did not like him and he growled ta the memory.

"Please," he heard Edward's voice begging, followed by Felix's icy laughter. A roar of repulsion ripped through Jake. You did not beg these Volturi scum for anything!

Jake saw the connecting door between this room and the next. He could hear the voices clearer now. Edward was begging for Bella's life. Jake backed up and took a running leap at the door, bulldozing through the splintered wood. As he took in the scene before him he saw Felix with his hands around Bella's neck, squared off against Edward who was begging on his knees. Really? Get up and fight Edward.

Jake was so caught up in what he saw that he almost didn't see the wall that he was flying towards. At the last second his feet managed to find grip against the cold brick and with all his strength he pushed off and lunged towards Bella and Felix. He howled as Felix and Bella turned to look at him. He twisted in the air, turning his head so his jaw fit perfectly around Felix's neck. With a sound like exploding glass Jake separated Felix's head from his body. What was really creepy was that as Jake landed he could still see Felix's headless body standing up right, his cold hands still gripping Bella's throat. Edward pried the hands off of Bella and crushed her in a hug as Jake took off at a run again.

"Jacob Black!" Edward screamed after him. "I have a few choice words for you."

"Don't worry, you can thank me later," Jake joked in his mind. He doubted that's what Edward wanted to say to him and he was right.

"Get your tail back here! What have you done with my daughter?"

Jake looked back. Edward wasn't chasing him which sort of surprised him. Maybe he was still in shock.

"Sorry pops, I'm on a mission. But don't worry. She's safe with the doc," Jake thought so Edward would calm the heck down.

Jake watched Edward's face fall disapprovingly as he disappeared around the corner. He still needed to find Leah and Seth.

"Oh thank you. I thought you'd never come," Marcus said enthusiastically. When he heard Aro was once again interfering with the Cullen's he had only been too hopeful that it would end like this.

He stretched his arms out and closed his eyes, silently giving himself up. He had lived long enough and realized that even for an immortal with power and strength, forever was far too long, especially without the person you love.

Seth licked his lips, saliva dripping from his tongue. Leah stood beside him, her lips pulled back in a snarl. Jake had stopped Seth before when he went after Jane. Jake still thought of Seth as a newbie. _As if Seth wasn't capable of fighting for himself_. His instincts made him as lethal to vampires as Jake or Leah and he was going to prove it. They had Marcus corned, whether out of his own choice or not, Seth was still counting this as a win. He may have lost Felix to a more experienced killer, he couldn't deny Jasper's fighting ability, but at least he was going to get to kill one vampire today. He pounced and beside him Leah lunged. Seth went for the throat as Leah yanked Marcus' right arm clean off his body.

The scream of rock splitting from rock sounded as Marcus' virtually indestructible body was reduced to rubble-like remains of its former self. The ancient vampire had not even put up a fight, but Seth wasn't going to let anyone in on that fact. He would exaggerate the fight; make himself look like a hero. He wasn't about to be laughed at by the pack for taking down a vampire that already had a death wish.

Leah snorted beside him.

"You know we can all see what you're thinking?" she mused inside her head.

Seth shot her a death glare. "Shut up!" he thought. "This was all me."

"Whatever," Leah sighed. "If it helps you sleep at night, you took down the mean, scary vampire all by yourself Sethy."

Seth snapped at her. He hated when she called him Sethy. He took off after her, chasing her down through the cavernous halls and that's when they heard the howling. It was Jake. He was calling for help.

"Hurry up Seth," Leah said, snapping at his heels. "Run faster!"

"You want to lead?" Seth barked. "This place is a maze!"

"Follow Jake's voice, not your nose, stupid."

"Ha, ha, you're so smart. I am following my nose. We must be close because his scent is really strong," Seth said excitedly, rounding the corner of the long tunnel they had been sprinting through and that's when the giant russet wolf came into view. "Jake!" Seth yelled mentally, while slamming into him physically. Jake was still bigger, so it was Seth that collapsed to the ground and had to shake off the collision.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Jake seethed, pulling Seth up by the scruff of his neck.

"Uh, fighting vampires, duh!" Leah smirked. "What else would we be doing?"

"Leah, seriously don't get smart with me. You know that's not what I meant. I told you guys to stay right behind me. What happened to flanking me?"

"Well the crazy horde of vampires we ran into kind of put a dent in those plans," Leah huffed. "We were trying not to get killed."

"Well you two haven't even been listening to me either. I've been trying to communicate with you and all I hear is the two of you bickering!"

"We heard you man, you sounded like you were in trouble. That's why we came to find you," Seth explained.

"That is called selective listening Seth. I was calling you way before I ran into Felix."

"Ah, man, you took him down without us," Seth whined.

"This is not a joke Seth. You guys really worried me. The connection is so messed up right now. I can barely keep track of what's going on. I need you to pay better attention."

"Don't worry Jake, we're alive, we're fine. No harm done."

"For now," Jake noted gravely. "I can't keep an eye on you guys and protect Renesmee if you two are going to wander off constantly."

"Seriously Jake, don't worry about it man, we can take care of ourselves."

"No, you can't, that's why I'm the pack leader; I should be here with you." Jake shook his head in frustration. He didn't know what to do with them. Then he made up his mind. Sam wasn't going to like having these two under his feet constantly, but it was the best Jake could come up with under the circumstances.

"Go find Sam," Jake said hurriedly. "I have to go back to Nessie. Stay with him, he'll look after you."

"No, way!" Seth barked. "Not happening, he'll just make me sit in a corner and wait until this is all over."

"Well at least I'd know you were safe then," Jake murmured. He was trying to weed through the thoughts in his head to get a handle on Sam's location.

"We can take care of ourselves Jake," Leah snapped.

"I know you can," Jake said, his voice quivering. "But Sam's group needs help. Some of the young wolves got separated. They won't be able to defend themselves, they had no training. They won't know what they're up against."

Leah looked at him skeptically. Jake felt a flurry of anger rip through him. He was the leader, he was in charge and they were wasting time. He didn't like doing this but it was for their own good.

"This is not a request you two, I am telling you to go find Sam. That is an order from your Alpha, now go."

Seth gulped and Leah backed up slightly. It was unusual for Jake to pull the alpha thing on them. He never used his position of power to control them. "Fine Jake, we're going," Leah sighed, turning with Seth on her heels.

"Thank you," Jake murmured as he took off in the opposite direction. He had gotten more than side tracked and now he had to find Renesmee.

Leah was annoyed, Jake shouldn't have done that. But Leah could already feel his command wearing off and she chuckled low and deviously. Jake didn't realize it at the time but bowing down to Sam and becoming second in command so they could communicate left Jake without his Alpha abilities. He could not force them to do anything against their will. Seth looked over at her strangely, feeling the pull of Jacob's words fall away, as if draining from his mind.

"Come on little brother, I think Sam can wait. We have vampires to kill!"

Tanya slowed hearing the swish of the guard behind her. It was Demetri, and she couldn't out run him, not for long. He was tracking her in his own territory.

Philip had been hiding in the shadows behind a decrepit looking suit of armour. He could not understand the Volturi's desire to fill the dank halls of their fortress with such strange and meaningless accents. What did a vampire need with a suit of armour when they were indestructible?

His mindless wondering stopped and he smiled, bracing himself to attack. If the Volturi were fighting with this Cullen clan, he would take the liberty of taking down some of the Volturi before disappearing. Felix and Demetri would be after him again in no time and maybe he could incapacitate them a little by killing some of their friends. His smiled curved into a wicked grin as footsteps drew near. The venom filled his mouth like a snake about to strike but he swallowed it as he saw the petite blonde vampire approaching. She could not see him of course, for he was concealed in the shadow of darkness that clung to his skin as easily as the air around him.

Philip could hear footfalls in the distance and the woman looked up, terrified. That's what struck him the most about her was the piercingly beautiful golden eyes that lit up her face even in the darkness. He had been speared by her eyes and was captivated. He knew what he had to do.

Tanya was fraught with worry. She had not seen Kate or Garret for a while now, and was probably about to meet her death at the hands of Volturi scum. She let out a weak, ragged breath of defeat. Suddenly two cold hands reached out from the shadows and wrapped themselves around her waist. She moved to shout but the hands clasped tightly over her mouth. "Please don't scream," the voice said. "I won't hurt you." Tanya's eyes were wide with fear but she nodded. This vampire did not smell like one of the Volturi's guard.

"Forgive me, but I think there is a tracker after you." The strange vampire smiled at her. She heard footsteps and she froze. "Demetri," she breathed. She was pressed up against Philip whose lips were resting by her ear, whispering words of encouragement as she shuddered. "Don't worry, he can't see you. Just relax. You're safe with me." She held her breath as Demetri passed the shadows, certain she was about to die. Philip held Tanya close, surrounding her in his cloaking ability. Demetri paused, obviously confused by Tanya's sudden disappearance, but then continued on.

Tanya let out a shaky breath and realizing she was nestled close to the stranger, pulled away. He smiled at her, refusing to let go of her hand and the cloaking ability continued to linger on her skin. Something stirred in the pit of Tanya's stomach, like a million birds had just taken flight.

"How?" she breathed. Demetri was a tracker. He could hunt his prey down from miles away, even continents away in some cases. How was it that he walked right by them?

Philip shrugged. "I can go unnoticed when I have to." He let go of Tanya's hand and disappeared before her eyes. She gasped, but he took her hand again and reappeared instantly. "And I couldn't let a beautiful woman like you be destroyed by an arrogant punk like Demetri."

Tanya couldn't help but smile at the stranger. He was tall, at least a foot taller than her. His hair was a black as night and his eyes a deep crimson. She would have to change that.

"My name is Philip," he said, kissing her hand.

"Tanya," she replied.

"Beautiful," he murmured under his breath. "It is a pleasure, dear Tanya, though I wish our meeting had taken place somewhere less revolting than the Volturi's chambers."

Tanya smirked, "At least it will be a memorable meeting."

"Ah, a wonderful way to look at it: and I hate to cut it short but I feel Demetri needs a taste of his own medicine."

Tanya pouted at the thought of saying goodbye to the handsome vampire that had saved her from the wrath of the Volturi guard.

"Unless of course, you would like to join me on a hunt?" Philip asked, moving closer to Tanya so that his lips were just inches from hers. He saw how her bottom lip trembled, not out of fear but desire. He had the sudden urge to wrap Tanya in his arms and disappear from this vile tomb the Volturi lived in, but Demetri had pursued him for far too long to be let off the hook that easily. Without the rest of the guard, Demetri was alone and Philip could track him in the shadows. He would not leave here until Demetri was slain because now he had a reason to stop running and she was standing before him.

Tanya looked away shyly.

Philip couldn't help himself. Maybe he was being too forward. Okay he was. But there was something about Tanya that told him if he didn't follow through with his feelings and then died at the hands of the Volturi; he would despise himself forever, even if his immortal existence landed him in hell.

"Please forgive me," he murmured. He grabbed either side of Tanya's face and searching her eyes found a life there that he wanted so much to be a part of. As he bent to reach her face it was Tanya who closed the gap. She met his cold hard lips against hers with so much force that they shot back, slamming into the suit of armour. It exploded into a hundred pieces crashing noisily down the hall. Philip wrapped his arms around Tanya holding her close. She buried her face in his shirt.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Nonsense," Philip laughed. Then a pair of blood red eyes appeared at the end of the hall. _Demetri._

"I'd very much like to continue," Philip whispered. Tanya would have blushed if she could. "But we have some business to attend to first. Stay close."


	22. Chapter 22

**Volterra Part III:**

**'Ve don't care vhat you did Carlisle'**

Evelyn wasn't being watched anymore. The brother and sister who had been having fun torturing her with their strange powers had left when they had been summoned. She was alone in the room now and something was wrong. It had been too quiet for too long. She snuck down a narrow passage of stairs and that's when she saw him. The monster, that had made her come: the real vampire. Scary and wild and evil all wrapped up into one dark and twisted killer.

She was above him and a giant black wolf squared off against him. Evelyn could hear whimpering as she moved closer. She could drop down from the second level right onto Aro's back if she wanted. But she didn't.

The black wolf growled and that's when Evelyn saw it. Aro had his hand wrapped tightly around Esme's neck, elevating her slightly off the ground, just so her toes struggled to make contact with the cement. The other hand had a younger girl by the hair. Evelyn had never seen her before but recognized her face from the pictures on the wall of the room she had stayed in. Renesmee.

"Now, Carlisle decide, who dies first?" Aro grinned wickedly. Carlisle was frozen to his spot, afraid any movement would get them killed.

"Tick-tock Carlisle, your wife or your granddaughter?"

"Grandpa!" Renesmee whimpered.

"Grandpa," Aro mocked her.

Emmett shook with rage and motioned to lunge. Carlisle shot his hand out to stop him. He looked at his wife, poised and calm. Even trapped in Aro's grasp he knew all she wanted to do was reach out and hug Renesmee. Carlisle wanted to save them both, but he didn't know how, so he continued the negotiation that had brought his family to Volterra in the first place.

"Where is Evelyn?" Carlisle asked calmly. He needed to distract Aro until he could come up with another plan.

"Jane and Alec have probably gone back to babysit her. They quite enjoy it. Her human screams seem to give Jane some strange sense of satisfaction. I can't ever imagine why."

Rosalie snarled.

Carlisle put his hands up. "Aro, where is she?"

"Enough questions Carlisle, we can take him," Emmett was tensed and ready to rip Aro apart.

Carlisle sighed. "We can't get to them both, Emmett. He'll kill one of them before we could kill him."

Aro smiled. "Very good Carlisle, we call that taking hostages. It gives me the upper hand you see and…"

"Sam don't!" Carlisle yelled, but it was too late.

Aro didn't expect the attack and was forced to release Esme and Renesmee who fled over to Carlisle. Aro wrapped his arm around Sam's torso and crushed him, squeezing the breath from his lung, the life from his body. Sam's eyes rolled back and he was dead.

_No. It wasn't possible_.

Jacob felt his death. He mentally felt Sam's connection die and all at once his head was filled with all the voices from Sam's pack. He had become their leader now. He was the alpha, not just of his pack but of all the Quileute's. Jake took charge immediately.

_Focus_ he told them. _Sam would not want you getting killed because of him. Stay with your groups_.

The pack spoke all at once but Jake silenced them with a bark. There was nothing he could do now to help Sam but they could try to avenge them.

_No mercy_ Jake snarled.

The packs descended upon the remaining guard with a vengeance. They were out for blood now. One of their own had been killed and they had become ruthless.

Kate and Garret had been fairly lucky. They had managed to escape from the main group of Volturi guard, taking Chelsea down with them. At least now the Volturi wouldn't be tied to each other: it would make the fight less one-sided by separating their loyalties. Garret was dying to get back in the thick of the action, but Kate wanted to lie low until they knew what was going on. She was anxious, her voltage running on high and she accidently zapped Garret into an electrical stupor as he reached out to comfort her. He crumpled against the brick wall like a rag doll.

"Oh, Gare-bear, I'm so sorry," Kate murmured. She ran her hand under Garret's chin. His eyes seemed to still be shaking inside his head.

"That one was really strong," he choked, stretching his limbs as the last of the shockwaves left him.

"Sorry, I was just being prepared."

"You know, I've told you a million times, you are an amazing woman, but I really wish you would stop doing that."

Kate smiled.

"It's not funny," Garret teased. "I won't even be able to walk."

"I'll carry you," Kate whispered.

"And now how would that make me look. Emmett and Jasper would never let me live it down."

"I'll take care of Emmett and Jasper," Kate smirked, wiggling her fingers.

"Hey, keep those away from me," Garret joked.

"Don't worry, powers off," she said reaching for Garrett's hand. He looked at her warily. He could never really tell if she was lying. Her eyes dazzled mischievously.

"Katie, I think you lying," Garret chuckled.

Kate crossed her arms defiantly. "Fine then, you're on your own."

She was about to stalk away when the wolf lunged and tried to take a chuck out of her shoulder. She felt the teeth lock into her skin, sinking right down to the bone. She screamed and in a second Garrett was up with his hand wrapped around the wolf's throat. It was a smaller wolf; it writhed fearfully, obviously new to the pack.

"That's my wife you just tried to kill, wolf," Garrett said angrily. Kate put her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"We're the good guys you idiot," Garret continued. "Now go make yourself useful somewhere else."

Garret dropped the wolf and pulled Kate behind him protectively. He snarled as the wolf back away down the tunnel looking confused. It disappeared around the corner and Kate smiled.

"My hero."

Kate was in the middle of kissing Garrett's lips, when they heard the yelping. They snapped their heads to the direction of the noise just in time to see the wolf shoot back down the corridor, flying through the air, smashing into the wall. It made a deafening crack as some of its bones shattered. In a second Garret and Kate were around the corner and face to face with a pasty, blond vampire.

"Ah, I was just looking for your sister," Caius smirked. "She seems to have given me the slip.

The pup limped away behind them, whimpering.

"Stupid things," Caius murmured at the wolf. "Anyway, I had the pleasure of talking to your sister earlier. She still seems to be quite upset over that whole Irina thing. But I thought things had gone quite well, you know, one down, two to go." Caius laughed at his own joke.

A snarl ripped between Garret's lips. "You touch her, you die!"

"My, my, my you have a temper Garret. I was merely stating that Kate and Tanya were the only ones left: first their mother, then their sister. If history reveals anything it is that they should watch their step. The Volturi do not take kindly to their family. They have caused us much grief and embarrassment."

"Well, we have no quarrel with you this time, Caius," Kate stated firmly. "We are merely here as a favour to the Cullen's."

"Well you see it is for that reason exactly that I have to kill you. The Cullen's are no longer in our good graces and by defending them you too have made your choice."

Kate was furious. She could not believe that this ancient vampire would seek to destroy her and Tanya. They had done nothing wrong. She wouldn't stand for this. Her entire body was writhing. She could feel the electricity pulsing like an invisible cloak all around her body.

She snarled at Caius and broke into a crouch. Garret reached for her shoulder but she warned him with a hiss. He recoiled before touching her skin.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with Kathryn," Caius taunted in a thick Russian accent. He was making fun of Kate.

Kate's vision flooded red. "On the contrary Caius, it is you who is oblivious."

The ancient Volturi growled a roar that echoed through the tunnels and would have made his subjects bow and tremble in fear, but Kate showed no fear. Caius was furious. Such blatant treachery could only be solved one way. He had to kill her.

Caius lunged at Kate, taking hold of her head. Garret watched in horror from the sideline. He couldn't get involved, no matter how much he wanted to protect Kate. She was ready to explode and if he got in her way she would take him down too. As soon as Caius touched her skin he arched in this kind of frozen position as field after field of white hot electricity was pumped into his body. He didn't crumple to the ground because the electrical current Kate's power was releasing into him was forcing his limbs to remain straight. Eventually when his eyes rolled back in his head and Kate had had enough fun torturing him she took Caius's hands in her own and yanked down hard. His arms ripped from his shoulders with a tearing that made her jaw clench. She pushed him to the ground and dropped a boot clad foot down on his neck. With each jab, the electricity forced his head and neck apart until she hit solid ground. Kate let out a sigh.

Garret watched her in awe. He swallowed the venom that had collected in his mouth and pulled Kate in for a kiss. He didn't even care that she shocked him a little as he caught her off guard. As he broke away he looked confused, even a little hurt.

"Kathryn?" he asked. "You never told me that was your full name."

Kate sighed frustrated, "Please don't call me that. It's taken decades to rid myself of that name."

Garret pondered that.

"It's what my mother used to call me. After the Volturi killed her for making an immortal child I refused to answer to that name. I'm just Kate now."

Garret smiled and pulled her close again. "It's okay; you'll always be my Katie."

Evelyn didn't know the giant dog, but he had saved her family. And now he was dead. Evelyn felt anger, but then something else. The body of the wolf started to bleed and Evelyn felt the familiar burning rip through her and up her neck. She leaned forward, following the smell, eye strained on the wolf and she fell. Her arms caught the first thing she landed on, Aro's shoulder and her teeth instinctively bit down like she had done with Jasper, releasing a mouthful of venom. Aro screamed, smacking the girl with so much force she sailed across the room and smashed her head against the wall. Evelyn was unconscious.

Aro gripped the bite wound in his neck. "What have you done?" he screamed at Evelyn's unmoving body. He felt the flames of a slow burning fire start to lick across his skin and down his back.

Then they heard it. The thud…thud…thud…of Aro's heart beginning to awaken after centuries.

Aro made to grab Evelyn. He would kill the girl for this. But Emmett and Rosalie intercepted him. Carlisle and Esme surrounded him from the other side.

Aro knew he would be able to kill some of them, but he didn't like the odds of four to one.

"Carlisle, my good friend, it appears once again that you've managed to spoil my plans. Now if you'll excuse me I have to seek out a member of my guard to put this cursed child's venom to rest. I can already feel mortal exhaustion taking over."

"I don't think that is going to work for us," Carlisle began.

"Carlisle, remember you are still in my home, and my guard will be quite pleased to be able to dispose of your lovely family unless of course I tell them otherwise."

Carlisle stopped; he couldn't risk the lives of his family. Aro's word was still law within the Volturi walls. The sound of footsteps filled the hall.

"Oh no," muttered Aro. He looked absolutely disgusted. "Who invited them?"

Stefan and Vladimir, the two Romanian vampires who the Volturi had taken out of power all those centuries ago leaned casually against the chamber wall.

"Stefan, Vladimir, we were just-" Carlisle looked awe-struck.

"Ve don't care vhat you did Carlisle," Stefan smirked. That was quickly becoming his favourite line.

"Vhen your lovely Alice called to tell us that you vere fighting the Volturi ve vere only too happy to come, but it seems you alvready beat us to it. Amazing, is that Aro's heart ve hear? Alice said you had found a child with an amazing gift, but dis is too much."

Carlisle grimaced, remembering Evelyn, unconscious on the floor. He also mentally reminded himself to thank Alice. Once again her ability to see the future had probably saved their lives. She had the foresight to involve the wolves, call the Denali's, and track down the Romanian's.

"She looks like she could use some help from a doctor, Carlisle," Stefan said. "Go to your family. Ve vill take care of dis scum."

Carlisle nodded, but couldn't help himself, "What are you going to do with him?"

Vladimir laughed. "Vait till he is fully human, then set him loose in his own halls and hunt him down. Vhat else do you do vith a human?"

Stefan nodded, "Ve usually frown on playing vith our food, but I think ve could make an exception dis vunce."

Carlisle nodded. It would be a fitting end to Aro. And he couldn't think of anyone better to finish him off than the Romanians. He was secretly glad he didn't have to finish off Aro himself. He prized himself on his compassion but he wasn't sure he would be able to keep his composure long enough to get rid of Aro with dignity. He wanted him to suffer for threatening his family. "Please do not hunt him until my family and I have left these halls."

"Of course, Carlisle," Stefan said, grabbing Aro by the scruff of the neck.

Aro through him off easily, still retaining his vampire strength. "Unhand me; my guard will not stand for this."

"Your guard is dead and anyvun who survived has fled your dungeons. You are on your own Aro. There is no vun to save you now." Stefan and Vladimir laughed. Aro looked genuinely frightened. Carlisle could hear the skip of his newly beating heart as Stefan and Vladimir knocked him to the floor and began pulling him out of the room.

"As alvays it has been a pleasure, Carlisle. Sorry for the loss of your pet," Stefan motioned to Sam's body.

"Thank you," Carlisle mumbled. "Goodbye, Aro," he said without meeting the vampire's eyes.

And with that the Romanians disappeared, taking a screaming Aro with them.

"Carlisle!" Rose called. She looked like she would have been crying if tears were permitted by her immortal body. "Something's wrong, she won't wake up."

"Can you smell that?" Emmett asked. "She's bleeding but I don't see any blood."

Carlisle leaned close to Evelyn and inhaled deeply, looking for the source of the blood. He smelled it in her head. It was pooling around her brain.

"She has a bleed in the epidural space below her skull. That's why she's still unconscious. I have to relieve the pressure or she'll hemorrhage." Carlisle looked nervous.

"You have to cut her head open?" Esme asked. "This isn't really the place for surgery."

"There's no time, she'll die, Esme," he said breathlessly. He looked frantically at Rose and Emmett.

They both nodded. "Do it."

Carlisle had no tools. No scalpel, no drill. But he had his teeth and they were sharper than both those things. He found the spot where the bleed was by smelling Evelyn's head. It was the same spot that had connected with the wall when Aro had hit her across the room. He bit down hard enough to puncture a hole through her skull, but not hard enough to pierce the protective coverings of her brain. Immediately he felt a warm gush of blood. He knew that would happen and he had been prepared for that. He sucked out the clot that was forming in Evelyn's head, relieving the pressure. He spit out the blood. He couldn't bear to swallow it. Then he felt another warm gush of blood.

"Dammit," Carlisle muttered, holding his palm over the wound. Blood oozed around his fingers.

"What happened?" Rosalie cried. She was shaking.

"Another vessel burst, she's going to need a transfusion until I can get the bleeding to stop."

"No," Rose muttered.

"Rosalie, she'll bleed out!" Carlisle whispered frantically.

"But the human blood will make her age dramatically. You don't know how much blood she'll need. Carlisle, if she doesn't stop aging you could turn her into a fifty year old. We still don't know if she's immortal. She could be dead before she's even had a chance to live."

Carlisle shook his head. "I have a theory, but either way we have to hurry. Emmett I need you and Rosalie to find me a thin tube, like a hose, and two syringes. Also some tape. Go hurry."

Emmett jumped to his feet, pulling Rose with him. "What are you going to do?" she whimpered.

Carlisle pursed his lips, "I need Jacob or one of the Quileute's," he muttered.

"They're human Carlisle," Rosalie shuddered.

"No, they're wolves," he corrected her. "Human-animal hybrids."

Rosalie's eyes widened and then she nodded. "We have no choice," she resigned, disappearing with Emmett.

Carlisle turned to Renesmee who had been huddled by Esme's side looking horror-stricken. "Nessie, I need Jacob," he said taking her hand in his. She was frightened but seemed to gain courage at the sound of Jacob's name.

Renesmee nodded then got to her feet. She slowly walked to the narrow hall at the far side of the room. It would conduct her voice the fastest. She pulled her hands to the side of her mouth and screamed his name, "J-A-C-O-B!"

"Where are you?" Demetri screamed. "I know you're here!"

He couldn't see anything. But he could hear something moving around him. Whatever it was never stopped long enough for him to pinpoint their position.

"Do you trust me, Tanya?" Philip whispered in here ear as they dashed circles around Demetri. They had been doing this kind of death dance, waiting for the precise moment to strike.

She bit her lip. She knew she should say no. It was way too early to say you trusted a strange vampire you met hiding in the Volturi's tunnels. Something about that phrase should definitely make her say no, but she didn't she just nodded her head.

"Thank you," Philip smiled. He kissed her forehead gently. Slowly he released her hand and suddenly Tanya could no longer see him. She gasped and stopped her run and that's when Demetri turned eyes trained on her. She froze realizing Demetri could see her as he lunged for her throat, her face a mask of terror, but before Demetri could reach her, Philip had appeared, perched on his back and quickly separated his head from his body. It fell to the ground with a booming crash.

"That's for the last two decades," Philip murmured, but couldn't even enjoy the feeling of elation that came from disposing of one of his pursuers because the look on Tanya's face when he had disappeared and left her in Demetri's sights had made him feel horrible. She looked so small and vulnerable. He walked over to her slowly. Perhaps he should have warned her of what he planned to do, but then Demetri might have caught on because Tanya would not have been surprised.

"Tanya?" he asked.

Her face relaxed and she snuggled into his arms. "Don't you ever do that again! You scared me half to death."

"I scared you? I thought it was Demetri who scared you?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't see you and for a second I thought maybe I had just imagined you." She gave a weak laugh and Philip hugged her tight.

Jake heard Renesmee immediately. It was like his mind was zoned into her voice and her voice alone. She needed him. There was tension in her tone. Jake sprinted from the tunnel he had been searching. He could tell Carlisle had come this way. After a minute he ran into Edward and Bella.

"Did you hear that?" Edward asked.

Jake nodded, moving through an archway with Edward hot on his trail. Bella followed but she was slower than both Jake and her husband so Edward pulled her onto his back.

As they got closer Jake got more nervous and his thoughts became morbid. He looked at Edward knowing he would be able to hear Renesmee's thoughts before they arrived. Jake needed to know if she was alright. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't bear walking up to find her dead; knowing that he was too late.

"Edward, please!" Jake thought out loud.

Edward nodded, scanning the voices in his mind.

"She's fine, she's okay," he breathed, relieved himself that he could hear her. "But Carlisle needs your help. Evelyn got hurt. She needs blood."

Jake nodded. "Anything, as long as Renesmee is okay."

The guard had been destroyed, for the most part. Those that surrendered were left to their own devices. Carlisle once said that it was the freedom to choose that made the Cullen's most human. And allowing the guard to choose to surrender meant that the Cullen's had honoured the compassion Carlisle hoped he had instilled in his family. Aro was still alive, Carlisle presumed. The Romanian's had promised to wait until they had vacated the Volturi's tombs before disposing of him. By now Aro's transformation should be starting to become quite entertaining. Stefan and Vladimir would enjoy themselves. Carlisle caught himself before he let his imagination run wild.

Evelyn was still unconscious, but Carlisle had arranged a makeshift tube that fed Jacob's blood into her arm. Jacob was strong. His blood would regenerate quickly and Evelyn seemed to be on the mend. Carlisle had stopped the bleeding in her head. Now she was resting.

The packs had disappeared, along with Sam's body. Carlisle had called in a favour, arranging for a private jet to take the pack back to Seattle. It would be rather difficult to explain Sam's decaying corpse to airport security, and Sam deserved more dignity than being shoved in a casket in the cargo hold. Before he phased Jake had mentally sent Leah and Seth to be with Emily (since he was now the Alpha again and they were forced to listen to him), until he could get back to Forks. That was going to be the hardest part of this whole process and Jake knew it. Sam had been a good friend, a leader. He had risked his life many times to fulfill the oath he took as leader of the pack. Many of the people Jake loved and cared about owed their life to Sam. But as hard as saying goodbye to Sam would be, Jake knew it would be even harder on those he left behind, especially Emily.

The Cullen's were now gathered in the main hall that would lead them back up to the streets of Volterra.

"But what I don't understand," Edward began," is how the Volturi knew to come looking for Evelyn in the first place. Jane and Alec knew she was in Forks. How is that possible, unless they had been watching us?"

Philip shuffled nervously beside Tanya. He had helped defeat part of the Volturi's guard but until now had just been a quiet spectator. He was quite content to simply steal glances at Tanya as the rest of the vampires conversed. They were a rather strange bunch he had to admit: family-like, and all with golden eyes. He could sense that they cared deeply for each other, in ways he thought were lost to immortals like himself. They also had a pet wolf, or rather an entire pack of pet wolves. That he found amusing. But what were most intriguing were the hybrids. The girl who lingered beside the wolf boy looked at him with longing and admiration. There was a deep love growing between them. And the tiny child who possessed the cure to vampirism was indeed miraculous, though Philip would never trade his immortal life to have a bite out of humanity again.

"I'm afraid I owe you an explanation," Philip finally said. He had remained silent for long enough and it was time to come clean. He just hoped these golden-eyed vampires would be open-minded. He would hate to spend another half-century in hiding. "It was I who had watched your family and reported to the Volturi what I had seen. I was in hiding from the guard. For decades I had been on the run. I thought with news of the child's ability Aro might look past his desire to have me killed and I could move on with my life. It was a foolish mistake, one that I regret wholly." He couldn't bear to think of what would have happened if he hadn't been here to save Tanya.

"My deepest apologies," Philip murmured humbly. "It was a matter of self-preservation. I've been on my own for so long that I forgot what it was like to care for other people. But I think that has changed now." He smiled at Tanya for a split second. "Please forgive me."

Several things happened at once.

Alice nodded, completely understanding as everything she had seen fit together with a clarity so vivid it caused her to gasp. It was like fitting in the last piece of a very difficult puzzle. Edward, Esme, and Bella caught the look that travelled between Tanya and Philip and immediately jumped into a chorus of congratulations. Tanya had been alone for a long time and was completely deserving of someone who would love her the way she needed to be loved. Kate looked skeptically at Philip. She wasn't completely sold on him. He was an outsider, a nomad. His blood red eyes said it all, but then again Garret had once been untamed like Philip and look how far he had come. Kate relaxed and tilted her head, admiring the smile that played on her sister's lips. She was truly happy, and for that Kate was happy too. Carlisle and Jasper were enthralled with Philip's ability to cloak himself, which is how he managed to exist unnoticed for several weeks, just beyond the Cullen's front door.

But Rose was not quick to forgive and she stalked away. And to everyone's surprise so did Emmett, throwing his hands up in frustration. It was so over dramatic that some of the Cullen's couldn't contain their laughter. Alice shrugged, dancing through the center of the vampire circle. "It would have happened eventually. Aro never lets people like Evelyn slip away from him."

Carlisle flashed across the group and pulled Alice into a bone crushing hug. "You are unbelievable," he said. He had just remembered that he was supposed to thank Alice once again for saving their lives. If it hadn't been for her quick thinking the Volturi would have had the upper hand. "How did you do it?"

Alice looked guiltily at Edward. "I left a note for Renesmee that said we had gone to Italy to visit some old friends and that if she wanted to come she should bring the wolves." She waited for Edward to growl or lunge at her but he didn't. He just held Bella around the waist and kissed Renesmee's head. Alice continued, "I also saw that Garret, Kate, and Tanya were in Europe and called them from the airport in Seattle. Then I had another idea before getting on the plane. I left a message with a friend in Romania, hoping it would get to Stefan and Vladimir in time. And apparently it did."

Carlisle nodded. "They are dealing with Aro."

"And by dealing with, do you mean…" Edward began. Carlisle placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Aro will never be able to bother our family again. He is now just a part of vampire history," Carlisle said with a grin.

"And so is Caius," Kate sad with her own wicked grin. She and Garret had been in charge of gathering all the vampire remains and burning the pieces. They had started with Caius. "We also found Felix and Demetri in pieces. Chelsea is dead. The wives were killed by the pack I assume. There were some others but I didn't recognize their smells."

"Seth and Leah took down Marcus," Jake said, watching Evelyn breathe easily. Renesmee was wrapped around Jacob's torso. She refused to let him go.

Edward laughed suddenly. "Marcus wanted to die, I wouldn't call that a take down."

Jake grimaced. "Please Edward, for my peace of mind can you just congratulate Seth on a job well done. I'm going to have enough trouble with the rest of the pack teasing him."

Jasper laughed. "Well he did kind of help out with Jane; I'm mean, he did chase her into the corner and all."

Garret chuckled. "Uh, by the way Jasper, what exactly happened with Jane? We found her in so many pieces that we had to just douse the entire room in gasoline and burn it."

Jasper shrugged. "Apparently I snapped." He turned to look at Alice, watching for her to tremble or cringe at the memory but she didn't.

Alice just sighed contentedly. Jasper looked at her. "What are you thinking? Your emotions…they seem so light?"

Alice beamed. "I don't have to watch them anymore. I don't have to hunt for futures where the Volturi seek to destroy my family. I don't have to worry about Aro turning up and threatening to kill you if I don't join him."

Alice was talking a mile a minute. "It feels so…so unbelievably freeing." She jumped up enthusiastically and wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck. Her face slammed into his as she covered his lips with fluttering kisses. Jasper was just as shocked as everyone else.

"Alice?" Jasper echoed.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Later," she said tapping his chin. "Now let's get out of here and go home. I ripped my blouse and now I have the sudden urge to go shopping."


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER NINETEEN:

**A Fallen Hero**

Jake had lifted the binding terms of the treaty for one afternoon so all the Cullen's and the Denali's could be present on the reservation for the funeral. It was only proper. Sam had laid down his life to protect Renesmee. He had fought Aro to save Esme. It was because of him that they were alive. The Cullen's and Jake owed Sam everything.

The service was outdoors. The woods and the reservation was so much a part of who Sam was that it only seemed fitting to have him surrounded by nature as people said goodbye. His coffin was made of a dark wood, polished until it was almost as black as his fur had been. Six of the pack members carried the coffin into the small meadow and lowered it onto a wooden platform.

Jake stood and spoke first. As the new pack leader it was only right that he should be the first to offer his condolences. He also wanted to thank Sam for everything he had ever done for him. Despite their differences, Sam had been like an older brother to Jake. Many other members of the tribe spoke as well and so did Carlisle. The vampire doctor had treated so many of the pack for injuries over the years, making house calls in order to avoid awkward hospital visits, that he was a welcomed face. People liked him and listened as he spoke endearingly about his relationship with Sam. However the tribe was not thrilled about the other dozen vampires that stood in the shadows of the tall pines at the back of the meadow. The only Vampire who didn't make it to the funeral was Rosalie because she was at home with a still recovering Evelyn.

Jake trusted the Cullen's so deeply that their presence on the reservation did not bother him at all but as the service started to thin out, the Cullen's moved themselves far away as to not make the Quileute's more uncomfortable. Jake jogged across the meadow to speak to them.

"That was real nice, doc. Thanks for saying those things," Jake said to Carlisle is a husky voice.

"Not at all," Carlisle said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, I have a couple things to take care of here. I want to walk Emily home before I go," Jake explained. Despite Sam being dead, Emily had not cried once in public. She was being strong because she said that Sam had taught her how to be brave. Each time he ran into battle with the pack he had left to defend their people; to protect human life. He devoted his life to preserving the innocents, as Sam had called them, and Emily couldn't have asked for a better man to spend her life with. But Jake new she was wrecked inside. Sam had been her whole world and now he was gone.

"Leah's going to stay with her for a while, but Seth and I are coming back up to the house. He needs to pick up the Rabbit. You can go on ahead; I don't want to keep you here longer than necessary. I know it feels weird, since were supposed to be sworn enemies and all," Jake joked, trying to lighten the mood. The more he tried to talk, the more his throat felt like it was closing up.

"Go on Jake. Take Emily home, we'll wait for you," Bella promised.

Jake didn't smile, but his eyes seemed to glaze over and he turned away quickly to escort Emily home.

Philip looked around eerily. It was a strange feeling to be around so many blood filled humans and not be allowed to drink from them. But he had promised Tanya, and of course he was going to keep his promise, there were just some minor details he wanted to iron out first. He wanted the rules to be as clear as day, so he didn't make any mistakes. He wanted to prove to Tanya that he could do this.

"But you realize that some of these people turn into wolves, which technically make them animals, and you said…" he started to whisper.

"Philip, you can't drink from the wolves," Tanya said frantically. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to surround a nomad with a bunch of sweet smelling Quileute's.

"Okay, so I can't drink these people when they are in their human form, that fine, but how about when they have phased?"

"No, you still can't drink from them. Carlisle and the packs have a treaty. You're in the bite free zone. Besides, they would kill you. That is what their sole purpose in life is, to kill vampires."

"So is that why they're all staring at me like I'm lunch then?"

"Well you are talking about killing some of them. And they don't want to eat you, they want to rip you limb from limb and burn your remains until all that is left is billowing purple smoke" Tanya stated evenly.

Philip shuddered. "So no more humans, no wolves, and I have to watch depleting animal populations. Are you in the business of preserving wildlife? Is this some sort of saving endangered animals scheme?" Philip chuckled.

Tanya smirked. "No, this is a, _don't draw attention to ourselves_, kind of scheme. If entire populations of white-tailed deer or Alaskan grizzles suddenly went extinct, people would start investigating. It's all about flying below the radar. You should understand that at least."

"I feel like I should be in one of those AA meetings you know, '_My name's Philip and this is my fifth day without a drink of human blood'," _he said smirking.

"Well you could always leave," Tanya said. She tried to keep the smile from leaving her face but it was hopeless. "I know what we do is unorthodox and makes no sense. I know it's difficult to fight against the primal instincts of our kind, but my family has found our lives to be more worthwhile living this way. But I can't force that on you, Philip. I understand if it's asking too much."

"Tanya," Philip reached for her chin so she would look at him because she had turned away.

"I am going to learn how to do this, I promise. You are worth it. But you'll have to be patient with me. It is going to take a long time to break my old habits."

Tanya grinned. "I can be patient. Do you want to get out of here, I'm sure this environment is making you uncomfortable."

"No, actually I'm quite enjoying it here. These wolf pets are quite amusing, as is your family. The way they interact is completely unheard of. I've never known vampires to be so family-oriented, even with mates. They are so impossibly human, it's no wonder Aro was jealous. How could he not despise the vampires who seem to have it all, both the pluses that come with being immortal and the family life that comes from being human? What more could a vampire possibly ask for? I suppose I have a lot to learn."

"And I'll help you with that," Tanya offered. "First lesson, be social."

Philip smirked. "I much prefer hiding in the shadows. I'm more of the observant type."

"I know, but the only way you are going to fit in is if you learn to be more human. And humans like to mingle."

"But I don't think your sister likes me very much. She keeps glaring at me."

"Oh, Kate always has that pissed off look on her face. Don't worry, she likes you."

Philip wasn't convinced, but he allowed himself to be steered towards the rest of the vampires who had been talking privately at the back of the tree lined lot. The service had finished and now everyone had separated into small groups to laugh and cry and reminisce about the great pack leader they had lost. Philip felt a twinge of sorrow rise inside him. If these shape-shifters had not come to the aid of the Cullen family, then Tanya might have been lost to the guard. He owed them a lot as he might never have found her without them. But as much as he wanted to pay his respects, the majority of his mind was telling him he wanted to spend every moment being with Tanya, learning about her, inhaling her intoxicating scent, listening to the sweet musical wind chimes he heard whenever she spoke. She was making him dizzy with desire and all she had done was take his hand.

"Well I know some ways we could practice being human, and they don't involve funerals or awkward conversations," Philip said suddenly, before he really even realized what he was saying. Sometimes he had a problem with filtering his thoughts. That's what had gotten him in trouble with Aro in the first place.

Philip turned to Tanya who had buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh, Tanya, I'm so sorry. I've been too forward again. I lose control of my tongue when I'm near you. Though I've known you for less than a week I feel like we've already spent an eternity together. Please forgive me for being so foolish."

Tanya had been surprised by his suggestions but at the same time was even more surprised at how much she wanted to take him up on his offer. She forced herself to stand up straight again. She was a woman, not some naïve school girl.

She looked at his face and her heart felt like it might jolt awake. He was so beautiful.

Philip chuckled and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"We should be married first anyway. I want to do this right," Philip stated.

Tanya nodded but then she stopped. Marriage? That was a big commitment, not that she couldn't see an eternity with Philip, because she really could see herself being with him forever. But marriage? She shuddered. It was too soon for that. For some reason the thought of labelling themselves as husband and wife scared her more than being mates. There was something so pure and human about marriage that made her feel like they should wait a while. Humans normally didn't rush into marriage, not if they were truly in love. The waited and let the relationship grow before they sealed it with the rings. Tanya wanted a marriage like that; a commitment built on years of learning about each other. But she couldn't wait that long to be with Philip. Now she was in a dilemma.

She shook her head. "Marriage can wait, Philip."

He looked at her confused. "But I thought…"

She put her finger on his lips. "I want you Philip. I want all of you, but I can't wait until were married," she whispered, and her got her drift.

"Oh," he said smiling. His eyes sparkled and she had to look away. He was amazing her again.

"Come on, let's go," Tanya said taking his arm. Philip pulled his hand out of hers and wrapped it around her waist instead, holding her close as they approached the group. The quiet conversations died as soon as they arrived and all eyes flew to Kate. She had just been voicing her opinion on Philip. She didn't think it was smart for Tanya to fall in love with a vampire she met hiding in the Volturi's lair, but she couldn't deny how happy her sister looked. That didn't mean she was going to go easy on Philip. She would have to test him to make sure he was a good fit; devoted and all.

Kate reached out her hand to Philip. "Well then, if my sister must have you then I guess you are welcome to join our family. I'm sure Carmen and Eleazar are excited to meet you. They have been calling every hour and Tanya's been going on and on about you."

Philip reached for her hand but Alice shot between them. "I wouldn't if I were you," she said.

Kate grinned but Tanya snarled. "Kate!"

Everyone looked at her. "What?" I was just going to give him a taste of what he can expect if he breaks Tanya's heart. I wasn't going to hurt him," she paused, "much."

Garret and Emmett laughed outwardly.

"Be reasonable Kate," Tanya pleaded with her.

She shrugged. "It was just a welcome to the family handshake, that's all."

"Liar," Alice beamed. "You were going to cripple him into an electrically induced coma"

"Kate!" Tanya yelled at her sister who backed up innocently but it was Philip who spoke next.

"Kate, I will never hurt your sister. I promise to love and protect Tanya for an eternity."

Kate smiled. "Fine, but don't say I haven't warned you." She wiggled her fingers dangerously and Philip took note.

Edward cleared his throat looking at Carlisle. He didn't want to seem rude and change the subject but he had a sudden concern.

"Carlisle, with the Volturi destroyed, who is going to be in charge?"

Carlisle looked at Edward, deep in thought. Everyone else had stopped their conversations to listen. None of them had contemplated this since coming back from Italy.

"I spoke briefly with Stefan and Vladimir before leaving," Carlisle began. "Though they once ruled the vampire world they no longer want to have the sole responsibility over our kind."

Carlisle chuckled to himself. "It seems we are moving to some sort of vampire democracy. The details still need to be ironed out, but I have a feeling Stefan and Vladimir will seek delegates from all the major vampire covens to act as representatives in their regions."

Edward nodded. "I don't think Stefan and Vladimir want to end up like the Volturi, now that they know how strong we are."

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement. "They've seen how our kind turned on the Volturi. They don't want that happening to them. So our main rules still remain, don't reveal what we are to humans, and we'll have to figure out a way to enforce that, but I don't think we'll have a problem with people checking up on us anymore." Carlisle couldn't actually believe he was saying that.

"Alice?" Edward asked.

"I see no immediate danger or turmoil, Edward. You can relax," Alice assured him. "We are safe." There was a collective sigh of relief among the group.

"Well with that said, we should probably be off," Kate said finally, taking Garret's hand.

"Are you sure you won't come back to the house?" Esme asked, looking disappointed.

Kate hugged her and then took her spot next to Garret again. "Sorry, Esme, we should be getting home. Carmen and Eleazar have been worried like crazy and my phone has been ringing off the hook. They want details about Tanya and Philip. Plus Eleazar is still upset that you didn't call him Alice. I need to go assure him that going to Volterra was totally boring and not worth the trip."

Alice rolled her eyes, "There was no time."

"I know," Kate smiled. "He's just depressed that he missed the destruction of the Volturi. He said you always get to have all the fun, Carlisle."

Carlisle laughed pulling both Kate and Tanya into a hug.

Alice snuck up beside Kate. "Call me and let me know if Tanya starts changing her mind about the whole wedding thing. I know she says no now but her mind will change. You were exactly the same way and look how well it turned out," Alice said smiling.

Kate looked longingly at Garret. "I'll give you that one Alice. It was the happiest day of my life."

"I know, because I'm always right. And it will be Tanya's happiest day too, when she stops fighting it. But she'll try to hide it from me so I don't see. So you better call me."

"And I suppose you'll be fighting me for maid of honour?"

"Of course," Alice joked. "Now have a good trip home. Be safe." Alice hugged Kate around the waist. She put her hand up in a salute and looked at Garret. He chuckled.

"Until next time," Alice said. Garret nodded. Then the Denali's and Philip disappeared into the trees, leaving nothing but their scent behind as the raced the wind back to Alaska.

Shortly after that Jake and Seth caught up with them and they started to walk back to the Cullen's house. They could have run. It would have shortened the trip by a lot, but for some reason they felt the need to linger in the woods, almost as if Sam's spirit was calling to them. They couldn't help but feel his presence strongly in the woods he once defended.

"How are you doing Seth?" Edward asked as they approached the house. It had been an awkwardly silent walk, since Seth had been unusually quiet, not that it didn't seem appropriate for the circumstance, it was just weird not having Seth all chatty and smiling. Of all the wolves, Seth had been the vampire lover from day one. He adored the Cullen's.

Seth just shrugged. He was feeling guilty. He knew it wasn't his fault. Jake had told him that a million times. But Seth couldn't help but feel that if he had just listened to Jake and went to help Sam when Jake had told him and Leah to, maybe he could have prevented this. Maybe Sam wouldn't be dead right now.

"Empty I guess," he said finally.

"He made the sacrifice, Seth," Edward said. He had been reading his mind. "Sam knew what he was doing and it wouldn't have mattered whether you were there or not. Sam would have made the same choice. Don't blame yourself, Seth."

Seth looked away from him. He could feel his eyes filling with tears and he didn't want Edward to see him cry.

Edward grimaced. Comforting a wolf was new territory, but Seth had always been so sweet to their family that he felt as if he should give him a hug or something. As Edward was debating, Esme rushed over and wrapped her arms around then him. He was much taller than her, so all she could manage was to hug his waist, but it still did the trick. Seth sniffed a few times, getting a handle on his emotions.

"It will be alright," Esme whispered to him. "I know it's hard to believe it, but things will get better."

Seth smiled at her. "Thanks, Mrs. C."

"Come inside," she said. "I'll make you and Ness and Jake a snack."

The Quileute's never refused food, especially when Esme was cooking, so Seth followed her up the porch steps and into the house.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY:

**'We need to do something about these wolves'**

Esme had disappeared into the kitchen in a flash, leaving Seth in the front entrance as the rest of the Cullen's and Jacob followed behind.

As Seth stood there he scanned the room, seeing Rosalie and a small girl sitting on the couch immersed in thought over a book. It was the first time Seth had actually laid eyes on Evelyn and as he did the world disappeared, crumbling around him like sand slipping through an hourglass. He was utterly confused by the feeling until he saw her, bathed in a warm light, and then everything made sense. Blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin. She eyed him, tilting her head and smiled. Seth knew in that moment that Evelyn had just become his whole world. His reason for breathing. She was his everything.

"Oh, no," Edward muttered to himself, staring at the back of Seth's head. "Not again!"

Seth seemed to be frozen in place and the Cullen's moved around him, watching him. Emmett ran his hand in front of Seth's face but he didn't even flinch. He was consumed with thoughts of Evelyn. Nothing else mattered anymore.

"What?" Bella asked Edward, who was now smirking as he took a seat beside Rosalie. Carlisle looked suspiciously between the two of them.

"Edward, what is it?" he asked.

Edward just shook his head looking defeated and that's when Alice gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Her eyes were wide as she looked between Evelyn and Seth.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked again, now looking between Alice and Edward.

Alice shook her head as well. She pointed at Seth. "You…her….you…how could you…but…no…" Alice couldn't form the words. Rosalie had stopped reading to Evelyn and was slowly starting to come to a realization.

"What is going on?" Carlisle yelled, making Esme jump. "It's okay dear," she said, rubbing her hand along his back.

Alice stuttered. "It's gone, her whole future," Alice muttered. "Just like that, it disappeared. All I can see is wolf!"

Carlisle nodded, finally understanding. "Another imprint?" he quietly asked himself. What were the odds?

"Oh no, hell no! Out, get out!" Emmett roared, for once rising up to his full height and stature, using his body like a shield to block Seth's view of Evelyn.

Edward roared just as loud but with laughter. He couldn't even contain himself for Esme's sake, as she looked at him disapprovingly.

But it wasn't Emmett they had to worry about. He was angry, but he was still in control for the most part. Rosalie on the other hand…

Her eyes seemed to flash red for a second and that's when she lunged, right for Seth's throat. Jake phased in the air, meeting Rosalie with a deafening crunch, repaying the favour Seth had done for him twenty years earlier.

Rosalie smashed into the wall, crumbling the drywall and Jake hit the floor, crushing some of the wooden boards beneath his massive body. Esme cringed. The wolves were not supposed to phase in the house. No one ever paid attention to the rules anymore.

"Auntie Rosalie, you better not have broken Jacob," Renesmee scolded. She was crouched over Jake, running her hands along his fur. Nothing felt broken, but Renesmee had undoubtedly heard the cracking sound as her Aunt and Jake collided. If it wasn't Jake then what had made that noise?

She turned around angrily to look at her Aunt and her mouth fell to the floor. There was a chunk of hair missing from the side of Rosalie's head.

"Run Jake! Go! Move NOW!" Renesmee screamed, pushing his wolf-form with all her might. Things were about to get ugly. Vampire-wolf smack down ugly. Jake scrambled to his feet, slipping on the floor as he bolted for the door, carrying a blonde tuft of something between his teeth. He didn't even wait for Jasper to open the door; he just burst right through the screen.

Rosalie felt her head and then caught her reflection in the mirror over the fireplace. "DOG!" she roared. Even Emmett backed away from her. "Nobody messes with my hair!" she screamed, tearing out of the house after Jacob. They heard snapping and cracking as Rose pelted through the trees in a blind furry.

Edward grinned. "That was brilliant," he said.

"What?" Bella wondered. She didn't see how Rosalie murdering Jacob in cold blood was going to solve anything.

"Jake made Rosalie so angry she completely forgot about Seth. It was a nice sacrifice."

"Jacob's going home dad, he's going to be fine," Renesmee said defiantly.

"That's only if he makes it home," Emmett smirked. Renesmee whimpered.

"Don't worry Nessie, Jake makes it," Alice said tapping her head. "Emmett, you better go get your wife, the pack is threatening to rip her apart," Alice said nonchalantly.

Edward chuckled at Alice's vision. Jake was strutting up and down the border with Rosalie's hair in his mouth, parading it up and down. The wolves were snickering and cheering.

Emmett whisked Evelyn onto his back. "Come on, let's go get mommy," he muttered.

"I'll go with you," Seth said following them. "Maybe I can help."

"You've done enough wolf-boy!" Emmett said sourly. "Stay fifty feet away from my family at all times, better yet, stay on your side of the border. Treaty is off. Carlisle, tell him. I want the wolves off our property, now!"

Carlisle snickered, "You can't fight fate, Emmett."

Emmett looked like he could kill, "Fine, I'll get a restraining order. I'm not having you hang around my daughter 24/7 you creepy, possessive canine."

Edward was rolling on the floor now. He had waited so long for Emmett to get a taste of his own medicine. Revenge was sweet. Emmett threw Edward and obscene gesture and Esme scolded him.

"Emmett Cullen, there are minors present!"

"Don't worry, Evelyn wasn't paying attention, were you honey?"

"No, daddy, I didn't see anything," she lied.

"Good, because that hand signal is for people we hate and we hate wolves, right?"

"Right!" Evelyn said, pumping her fist in the air.

Emmett laughed. But Seth winked at Evelyn and she smiled.

"No, go away," Emmett placed his finger in the center of Seth's chest and forced him back a few feet. Then he stalked out the door after Rosalie.

"Hey, wait up!" Seth called after them. "What if I only come to see her every other day?"

"NO!"

"How about on weekends only?"

"NO!"

"Fridays from 5-9 PM?"

"No, go away mutt! You are not welcome here."

"That's fine," Seth said. "I've got time. Nothing but time."

"That's what you think wolf-boy, just wait until my wife gets a hold of you. Your dead meat."

The Cullen's watched Emmett and Seth bicker all the way through the woods. Edward laughed loudest of everyone. It was good to be on the other side of the complicated parenting thing for once. Let Emmett deal with the imprinting thing for a while and see how he liked it.

Just as he thought things couldn't get any better they got worse. Edward groaned. An image of Evelyn throwing petals down an aisle as Seth walked her to the front pew of a small church filled his head. Alice was gazing dreamily out the window and when she saw Edward glaring at her she cut him out of the vision.

"Alice what was that?" Edward bellowed.

The Cullen's looked nervously between the two of them. Alice looked triumphant and Edward looked murderous.

"Dum, dum, dah, dum," Alice sang lightly to herself, looking at Renesmee. Then she disappeared to the kitchen with Jasper, her head filled with thoughts of wedding cakes, dresses, white linen, and twinkle lights.

"Oh god, please no," Edward sighed grabbing his forehead. "I can't take it anymore."

Bella smiled. "Edward you can't fight fate. Now let's go. Apparently there are some arrangements that need to be made. And if we don't hurry Alice will have it all planned."

Renesmee sat perplexed. "He hasn't even asked me yet?"

"Oh, he will," Alice said smiling from the kitchen. "I just want to be prepared."

Edward chuckled to himself.

"What is it?" Bella asked. "What's so funny?"

"Well Alice's visions can change right? I might not have to worry about Jake anyway. Rose might kill him for me."

"Dad you don't mean that?" Renesmee frowned at her father, who had an unreadable smile on his face. "Aunt Alice?" Renesmee moaned nervously, rushing into her Aunt's waiting arms.

"Don't worry, Ness, he's just kidding."

"How do you know, Alice? You can't tell what I'm thinking," Edward chided.

"I know something you don't!" was all Alice said in reply.

"Am I about to find out what you have been hiding from me, Alice Cullen?" Edward teased.

Alice shook her head. "I'm not sure you're ready. It's too soon."

"Alice, I think this has gone on long enough. You can't keep up this charade forever. I know your running out of ways to keep me out of your head."

Alice pursed her lips. That was very true. And she was getting tired of having to guard her thoughts all the time in case Edward was attempting a mental assault. She shrugged and with an encouraging kiss on the cheek from Jasper she let the vision race to the forefront of her mind. It was of Jake and Nessie. They were older, you couldn't tell by the way they looked but it was obvious in their faces. They were wiser. They sat together on a couch, holding a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. They were surrounded by gifts and cards reading, '_It's a Boy'_. Alice appeared in her own vision carrying a cake that read _Masen_ under the words, '_Congratulations on the Birth of Your Son'._

Edward stood stock-still, looking like he had been slapped across the face.

"So, Edward Anthony _Masen_ Cullen," Alice said, purposely annunciating his full name. "How does it feel to be a…"

"Don't say it," Edward threatened. "Don't you even say it!" He looked like he was about to collapse.

"Breath grandpa," Alice said cheekily, obviously amused by his reaction.

Esme and Bella gasped happily as Carlisle clapped Edward on the back. But Edward looked sick and if he could have fainted he probably would have.

"This parenting thing is getting complicated," he murmured.

"Amen," came Emmett's booming voice as he returned with a disgruntled looking Rosalie and a windswept Evelyn. He pulled his daughter into his arms and slammed the door in Seth's face, who had followed them home like a lost puppy.

Edward and Emmett looked at each other, father to father. "We need to do something about these wolves," Edward stated to no one but Emmett who nodded in agreement.

_Shish kabob?_ Emmett mentally suggested, feeling particularly villainous.

Edward chuckled, "My thoughts exactly!"

THE END


End file.
